BasketBall
by phika17
Summary: Edward est le capitaine de son équipe de basket, Bella est la fille du coach décédé. Comment vont réagir 10 garçons obligés d'obéir à une fille ? Baissera-t-elle les bras ? Une tête à claque et une personne pas intéressée... Ca donne quoi ? B/Ed bien sûr!
1. Chapter 1

**Basket-Ball**

Charlie Swan, entraineur de l'équipe masculine de Basket-Ball universitaire, est décédé au mois de juin 2010 suite à un arrêt cardiaque. L'équipe, numéro 1 au classement de leur championnat, a du mal à s'en remettre et se demande qui prendra sa place à la rentrée. Edward en est le meneur, mais également le capitaine. Comment vont réagir les joueurs lors de l'annonce du remplaçant de Charlie ? Le fait que ce soit une femme sera-t-il pire ?


	2. Nouveau coach

Coucou !

Alors, je vois que le prologue a beaucoup intéressé et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir... Que vous aimerez mes personnages, enfin leur nouvelle version.

Je remercie **ASILIS** pour sa correction et j'ai laissé ses impressions.

Je remercie également les non-inscrits: **Laurie**, **Cendrillon49**, **Adeline** (pas de Bella garçon manqué, rassure-toi !lol), **Ilonka**, **Anne**, **Lyllou** (t'inquiète, Promesse ne sera pas baclée malgré cette nouvelle fic),** loUve**, **JeNn**, **Cathie** et **Emma**.

Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine, SM, si si, c'est grâce à elle si on a autant de fantasmes concernant les acteurs ! Autant d'imagination pour nos fics... Moi, perso, accro à ROBERT ! J'avoue ! Tant que mon mari n'est pas là !lol

Let's go ! On se retrouve en bas !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 1:** Nouveau coach.

**POV Edward**

- **Emmet, réveille-toi ! On va arriver en retard ! **Criai-je pour la énième fois de la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée universitaire mais, également, le premier jour d'entrainement de basket. Nous allions découvrir notre nouvel entraineur. Celui qui remplacerait Charlie. Sa mort nous avait tous retournés. Il n'avait que 45 ans, une vie saine sans alcool, sans cigarette, sans sorties nocturnes (comme il aimait nous le rappeler), il mangeait sainement et pratiquait une activité physique régulièrement. Et malgré tout cela, son coeur avait lâché. C'était tellement injuste ! Il était génial... Et, maintenant, si nous voulions continuer d'assurer en tête de classement, il fallait accepter de nous faire entrainer par un nouvel arrivant.

- **Putain, Ed' ! T'as pas fini de te coiffer ? T'es pire qu'une gonzesse, sérieux ! **Hurla mon compagnon de chambre, et accessoirement cousin, en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

- **Tu fais chier, Em' ! Ca fait vingt minutes que j't'appelle et tu débarques quand c'est moi qui me prépare ! La prochaine fois, tu te démerderas pour le réveil. **Râlai-je en sortant.

De toute façon, j'arrivais jamais à rien avec cette tignasse qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais ça plaisait aux filles... Je n'allais pas trop m'en plaindre, hein ?

-** Bonjour, Edward ! **Miaula Tanya _**(bêta: Argh mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ! celle là !)**_ lorsque je passais à côté d'elle dans le couloir qui me menait à l'amphi'.

- **Salut, beauté ! **_**(pfff ! m'énerve déjà ton Edward !)**_ Répondis-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil made In Cullen.

- **Ohhhhh ! **Gémit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Pour être honnête, je draguais beaucoup, flirtais et charmais de nombreuses filles... Ok... Toutes les filles. Belles, moins belles, petites, grandes, avec formes appétissantes, sans formes... Bref, c'était plus fort que moi ! Mais quand je sortais avec une fille, j'étais hyper fidèle, limite possessif. Ce qui est à moi est à moi... Jusqu'à ce que je m'en lasse. _**(ok ben çà donne le ton hein !)**_

- **Ca va, Eddy ! **Sourit Jessica quand je m'asseyais à ses côtés dans la salle de cours.

- **Ouai et toi ? **Et, hop, un petit sourire en coin...

- **C'est le nirvana depuis quelques secondes mon chaton... **Souffla-t-elle en me dévorant des yeux. _**(Beurk ! sérieux un mec digne de ce nom se laisserait appeler chaton ?)**_

Ouai... La vie est belle... Même si je suis célibataire depuis quelques jours... J'ai une chance incroyable dans la vie. Bon, mis à part mon cousin... J'aurais préféré faire chambre à part car Emmet est un vrai gosse qui ne pense qu'à une chose, ou deux, manger et baver devant sa copine, Rosalie Hale, capitaine des pom-pom girls. Ah, et puis sortir des blagues à deux balles.

- **Joli petit lot ! **Siffla Tyler à mes côtés.

Je regardai dans la même direction que lui et aperçus une petite brune aux formes délicieuses, ni trop ni trop peu. De longs cheveux ondulés qui dansaient dans son dos à chacun de ses pas et un corps de déesse à peine caché par un jean slim noir et un tee-shirt moulant violet. Ses hanches se balançaient face à moi et je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Je n'avais pas encore vu son visage mais j'étais certain que je n'allais pas être déçu. C'était elle... ma prochaine conquête. Ouai, je la voulais... rien que pour moi ! _**(mais qui s'est ti donc qui vient d'entrer ?)**_

- **Respire Edward, elle va pas s'envoler ! **Ricana Tyler.

Je détâchais mon regard de cette fille pour fusiller mon voisin.

- **Le premier qui s'approche d'elle aura à faire à moi, fais passer le message ! **_**(Waouh possessif tu disais ! eh ben ! pour tout te dire moi j'adore ! lol !)**_

- **Putain ! On fait ce qu'on veut, mec ! **

- **Nan, elle est pour moi. **Affirmai-je en la regardant à nouveau.

- **Et si elle veut pas de toi ?**

- **Personne ne dit non à Edward Cullen.  
**  
Je me levais rapidement et ramassais mes affaires. Une place était libre aux côtés de ma déesse et elle était, aussi, pour moi. Lorsque je m'approchai d'elle, une odeur de fraise vint taquiner mes narines. Je me léchais les lèvres et franchis le dernier mètre qui me séparait d'elle.

-** Je peux m'asseoir là ? **Demandai-je, innocemment.

Oh, merde ! Ses yeux marron chocolat me transpercèrent de toute part, j'étais complètement à ses pieds. Une bouche pulpeuse... C'est pas possible, je devais être en plein rêve.

- **La place est libre, t'en fais ce que tu veux. **Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- **Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, et toi ?  
**  
- **Bella.  
**  
- **Enchanté de te connaitre. **Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle la regarda bizarrement puis détourna la tête. Euh... Pas très polie cette nana... Je reposais la main sur ma cuisse et sortis mon bloc note ainsi qu'un stylo. La prof venait de s'installer à son bureau, et je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer et me faire prendre en grippe, parce que j'étais un excellent élève... Ouai, j'avais prévenu, je suis PARFAIT ! _**(hummmm ! *o*)**_

Je venais d'endurer trois heures d'ignorance de MA Bella, mais elle allait craquer. J'étais fait pour elle comme elle était faite pour moi, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait juste qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle était folle de moi. Et ça n'allait pas tarder...

- **Tu as quoi comme cours après ? **Demandai-je à ma déesse en fermant mon sac.

- **Hum... sport, pourquoi ?  
**  
- **Oh... moi aussi, mais c'est plutôt un entrainement, c'est pas noté. Notre équipe est la meilleure du championnat depuis trois ans de suite. **Me vantai-je à peine.

- **Ben, tant mieux pour vous. **Dit-elle en collant un sourire faux sur ses lèvres.

Pas grave si elle se fout de moi, ça ne durera pas, je le sais. Et ses lèvres... Miam ! Je les veux partout sur moi. Oh putain, je deviens dingue ! J'ai JAMAIS été dans cet état... Je me retournais et vérifiais autour de moi. Ouf, personne de mon entourage.

- **Edward ?  
**  
- **Oui ?  
**  
- **Tu peux te pousser ?  
**  
- **Euh, bien sûr.  
**  
Bon, ok, elle me teste. Elle veut savoir si je vaux le coup. C'est le signe qu'elle a un cerveau en plus de CE corps !

- **A bientôt, Bella ! **M'écriai-je avant qu'elle ne sorte de la classe.

Elle se retourna lentement dans ma direction (ouai, j'étais encore à ma table, un truc m'empêchait de partir en fait, un truc voyant situé entre mes jambes), leva faiblement sa main pour me faire un signe puis s'engagea dans le couloir. _**(Ah les hormones !)**_

- **Un problème, Monsieur Cullen ? **Demanda la prof en s'approchant de moi.

- **Non, non, tout va bien, j'étais juste dans mes pensées. **Répondis-je en mettant mon sac devant mon bas ventre.

-** Bien, dans ce cas-là, veuillez sortir, vous allez être en retard pour l'entrainement.  
**  
Oups ! J'avais zappé ! Ca c'était l'effet Bella... Elle me faisait tout oublier, même le plus important !

- **Au revoir, madame ! **

Je me mis à courir jusqu'à mon casier afin de récupérer mon sac de sport, puis continuai ma route à toute vitesse jusqu'à la salle de sport. J'arrivais pile en même temps que mes coéquipiers, donc à l'heure.

- **Hey, man, t'as pas entendu la dernière ? **M'interrogea Jacob.

- **Tu parles de quoi ?  
**  
- **Du remplaçant de Charlie, ou plutôt... de la remplaçante.  
**  
- **C'est quoi ce délire ? **M'étonnai-je, amusé.

- **Ma copine, Leah, a entendu Emily, la secrétaire du dirlo, parler avec la conseillère d'orientation.  
**  
- **Et ?  
**  
- **Ben, elles se disaient que la nana qui allait nous entrainer allait en baver avec des têtes à claques comme nous. **Finit-il en éclatant de rire.

- **Tu déconnes ? **Tentai-je.

- **Apparemment pas, mais on verra ça dans cinq minutes.  
**  
Il était hors de question que je me fasse diriger sur le terrain par une gonzesse. Nan, mais ça va pas ! Une fille qui s'y connait en basket ? Ils ont fumé quoi pendant les vacances pour prendre une telle décision ? Charlie devait se retourner dans sa tombe ! Ca devait être des conneries...

J'enfilais rapidement mon short et mon maillot puis laçais mes baskets à toute allure. Je devais savoir si c'était vrai, je devais changer les choses au cas où, on m'écouterait vu que j'étais le capitaine. Tout le monde écoute et obéit à Edward Cullen... _**(Roh y pousse un peu là quand même ! y'a des claques qui se perdent ! je vais adorer le détester dans cette fic' !)**_ Même mes parents. Je poussais les portes battantes qui me séparaient du terrain et m'assis sur le banc. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'on nous présente.

- **Bah alors, vieux, tu imites Speedy Gonzales aujourd'hui ? **Plaisanta mon cher cousin.

-** Content de te voir Emmet, tu m'as manqué... **Soupirai-je, en roulant des yeux.

- **Toi aussi, mon chou. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Questionna-t-il en prenant place à mes côtés.

- **Il parait que c'est une nana qui remplace Charlie.  
**  
Mon cousin éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes. Il se calma au bout de quelques secondes et essuya les larmes qui venaient de couler suite à son hilarité soudaine.

- **Alors toi, t'es trop drôle !  
**  
- **C'est Jacob qui vient de me le dire. **Lui confiai-je.

- **Mais c'est une gonzesse, ce mec ! Un vrai toutou à sa mémère ! Leah a dû le baratiner pour qu'il arrête le basket et reste à ses pieds 24h sur 24.  
**  
- **On verra... Tiens, voilà le dirlo.  
**  
Les mecs sortirent des vestiaires au même moment et je me levai, ainsi qu'Emmet, pour me joindre à eux au milieu du terrain.

- **Bonjour, Messieurs ! **Commença Monsieur Banner, le directeur. **Comme vous le savez, nous avons dû vous chercher un entraineur digne de ce nom pour remplacer notre cher et regretté Charlie. Cela n'a pas été facile. Mais nous avons trouvé la perle rare et nous avons réussi à la convaincre de nous aider. Cette perle n'est autre que la fille de Charlie, Isabella, qui ne va pas tarder d'ailleurs, elle est au téléphone... Enfin bref, je sais qu'une femme comme coach sera difficile à accepter pour certains d'entre vous, mais sachez que vous n'avez pas le choix. Le premier qui fera offense à Isabella se verra renvoyé de l'équipe, ni plus ni moins, sans aucune possibilité de retour en arrière. Est-ce bien entendu ?  
**  
Tout le monde opina de la tête, certainement que les gars étaient tous dans mon état... Un véritable coup de massue ! Isabella Swan ? Nos adversaires allaient se foutrent de nous à chaque rencontre ! Je regardais Jacob, qui regardait Paul, qui, lui, regardait Jasper, qui regardait Tyler, qui, lui, regardait Mike, qui regardait Jared, qui, lui, regardait Eric, qui regardait Embry, qui, lui, regardait Quill, qui regardait Emmet, qui regardait... loin devant lui. _**(Ben dis donc c'est une technique pour énumérer discrètement les membres de l'équipe ?)**_ Je suivis ses yeux et tombais sur ma Bella. Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

- **Ah, enfin, vous voilà ma chère Isabella ! **S'écria Monsieur Banner en lui tendant les bras.

Isabella ? Mais elle m'avait dit Bella, c'est pas pareil ! _**(un peu simplet le chéri !)**_

- **Bonjour ! **Répondit-elle en rougissant.

- **Voici la fille de Charlie, je vous la confie les gars, je vous fais confiance. Vous savez à quoi vous aurez droit si l'un d'entre vous dépasse les bornes ? **Nous prévint-il.

- **Mais... C'est quoi ce bordel ? **Murmurai-je.

- **Un problème Monsieur Cullen ? **S'enquit le dirlo.

- **N-non. **Répondis-je bêtement en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

Je croisais le regard chocolat de Bella, enfin Isabella, et ne pus l'affronter. Putain, mais elle avait notre âge, c'était pas possible de lui obéir ! Dans un lit oui _**(Ouh j'aime l'allusion !)**_, mais pas sur un terrain de basket !

- **Bon, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, travaillez bien les enfants ! **S'exclama Banner avant de tourner les talons.

Je courus immédiatement vers lui.

- **Monsieur ?  
**  
- **Oui, Edward ?  
**  
- **Et si elle ne sait pas jouer ? Si elle ne connait pas les règles ? C'est pas parce que son père était balaise qu'elle l'est aussi ! **Paniquai-je.

- **Pensez-vous réellement que j'aurais choisi une personne nulle en basket pour entrainer ma meilleure équipe universitaire ?  
**  
- **Euh... Ben, elle vient de perdre son père, vous auriez pu lui faire une faveur... **osai-je. _**(ouais bien pensé !)**_

- **Allez vous échauffer ! **

Il mit fin à la conversation et continua sa route vers la sortie.

- **Dix minutes de course autour du terrain ! **Cria Bella.

Je fis marche arrière et lui obéis. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma place et une petite voix me disait qu'elle allait m'en faire baver si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle demandait.

- **Alors ? C'est toujours ta proie, la petite brunette ? **Ironisa Tyler en me doublant.

- **Ferme-la ! **Râlai-je en passant devant lui à mon tour. _**(Ouh ! mouché !)**_

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Alors, vous ai-je perdu en cours de lecture ?

80 reviews pour 3 lignes, c'est fort... très fort ! Alors, si je n'égale pas ce score, ben, ce sera une défaite car cela signifiera que le chapitre ne vous a pas comblé... Que vous vous attendiez à autre chose.

Bref, j'attends votre verdict.

Twikiss 


	3. Proposition

Voici enfin la suite !

Ouai, je sais, j'ai été longue, hyper longue, 2 semaines !lol ... C'est tout simplement parce que je voulais écrire mon chapitre de Promesse et avancer d'un chapitre sur cette fic également. Pour avoir de la réserve en cas de syndrome de la page blanche.

Répondre aux reviews prend également beaucoup de temps, surtout avec un netbook qui refuse d'obéir à partir de la 20ème réponse... Plus aucune touche ne répond dans ces moments-là ! Je suis obligée de redémarrer complètement. Enfin bref, c'est le nouveau chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce POV entièrement consacré à Bella. Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses, enfin c'est mon avis perso !

Merci aux non-inscrits: **Angelik**, **la fille**, **Nadnad**, **Mathilde**, **Laurie**, **Cocotte56**, **Momi**, **Piti**, **LoUvE** (mes perso' sont en 3è année à la fac, donc 20/21 ans, sauf quelques uns un peu plus âgés.), **Ilonka**, **Me-June **(je finis toujours ce que je commence, t'inquiète !lol), **The moon**, **Nadou**, **Cathie**, **Emma**, **cullenswanfamily45**, **Anne**, **Lyllou**, **Caroline**, **Camille** et **Celestin**.

Merci à ma bêta **ASILIS** pour sa relecture et ses conseils.

Les personnages appartiennent à la suprême SM... Je ne fais que m'éclater avec eux.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 2:** Proposition

**POV Bella**

_Flash back_

- **Bella, téléphone !** Cria maman de la cuisine.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et attrapai le combiné de ses mains.

- **Oui ? **Demandai-je.

- **Mademoiselle Swan ? **Questionna mon interlocuteur, d'un ton guindé.

- **C'est bien moi. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

- **Monsieur Banner, le Directeur de votre université.**

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter son appel ? J'avais eu de bons résultats l'année précédente ainsi qu'un comportement irréprochable. Oh, peut-être était-ce à cause du décès de mon père...

- **Que puis-je pour vous ?**

- **Et bien, c'est un peu délicat en fait, pourriez-vous venir me voir dans mon bureau dès que possible ?**

- **Oui, bien sûr. Je suis libre cet après-midi.**

- **Ce serait parfait. Disons 15 heures ?  
**  
- **D'accord. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur.**

_Fin du flash back_

Voilà donc pourquoi j'étais assise sur le fauteuil face à Monsieur Banner alors que les cours ne reprenaient que dans une semaine.

-** Je suis très heureux que vous soyez venue, Mademoiselle Swan.  
**  
Je lui répondis d'un petit sourire. Ne pouvait-il pas en venir directement au but au lieu de faire des courbettes ? Déjà qu'au téléphone c'était limite gonflant mais, là... pff ! Ma patience s'étiolait.

- **Cet entretien n'a rien à voir avec vos études, donc j'aimerais que vous voyiez l'ami de votre père en face de vous et non votre Directeur.  
**  
- **D'accord.** Approuvai-je rapidement afin qu'il accélère son blabla.

- **Charlie m'a souvent parlé de vous, Isabella, et de combien il était fier de sa petite fille. Il m'a également confié que vous aimiez et pratiquiez le basket, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que vous êtes ici.  
**  
- **Oh... Vous savez, je ne compte pas m'inscrire dans votre équipe, je suis beaucoup trop petite pour...**

- **Non, non, n'ayez crainte, je ne vous veux pas en tant que joueuse mais en tant que coach.** Intervint-il.

- **Pardon ?**

- **Je souhaiterais que vous remplaciez votre père, en son hommage. Il aurait adoré, j'en suis certain.**

- **Mais, il n'entrainait pas les filles !  
**  
-** C'est exact. Je vous propose de vous occuper de l'équipe première masculine. **Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- **Mais... Ces garçons ne vont jamais accepter, vous savez !  
**  
- **J'en fais mon affaire. Seriez-vous intéressée ?  
**  
- **Non, je ne crois pas... **Grimaçai-je.

- **Isabella, réfléchissez-y, s'il vous plait. Vous serez rémunérée pour votre travail et cela aurait tellement plu à votre défunt père. **Ajouta-t-il en lançant un petit regard au mur sur ma droite.

Je me tournais dans la même direction et aperçus un cadre doré avec une très belle photo de mon papa à l'intérieur. Me faisait-il un chantage affectif ? Qui résisterait en voyant son pauvre père, souriant et vêtu d'un magnifique costume ?

- **D'accord, j'accepte. Mais je veux une période d'essai de deux mois, au cas où je ne supporterai pas ces dix machos.**

- **Pas de problème, Isabella.  
**  
- **Appelez-moi Bella. **Rétorquai-je ne lui serrant la main.

- **Bienvenue dans notre équipe, Bella. Dès que le contrat et les horaires seront prêts, je vous les ferai parvenir.  
**  
- **Au revoir, Monsieur Banner.  
**  
- **Au revoir, Bella.  
**

J'errais dans la ville, perdue dans mes réflexions, notamment ce que je venais d'accepter. Je ne pouvais même pas aller me reccueillir sur la tombe de papa puisque ses cendres avaient été dispersées à la Push, la plage où il avait rencontré maman. _**(c'est touchant ! j'aime beaucoup)**_

- **Bonjour, Bella !  
**  
Je relevais la tête et tombais nez à nez avec Alice Brandon, une élève de mon ancien lycée, dont je n'avais pas été très proche. Elle m'avait toujours un peu effrayée... Pas méchante, loin de là, mais très... euh, extravertie. Le genre toujours de bonne humeur, sautillante, souriante à l'excès et très, mais alors très, enthousiaste. Comme si nous étions les meilleures amies du monde, elle me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser sur les joues.

- **Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Ca fait si longtemps ! **S'exclama-t-elle.

- **Euh, oui, moi aussi Alice.** Rétorquai-je sous le choc. **Que fais-tu à Seattle ? Tu n'étais pas partie étudier à New-York ?  
**  
- **Si, mais vous me manquiez tellement que je suis revenue ! **Sourit-elle.

D'accord... Souffrait-elle d'une grave maladie neurologique ou prenait-elle des substances illicites ? C'était Angéla qui m'avait dit qu'elle étudiait dans la Grosse Pomme, sinon je ne l'aurais jamais su et ça ne m'aurait pas empêché de dormir ! Je décidais d'être franche.

- **Alice, tu sais que nous n'avons jamais été copines, n'est-ce pas ?  
**  
Elle opina calmement de la tête.

- **Alors, pourquoi agis-tu de cette façon maintenant ?  
**  
- **Parce que j'ai toujours voulu devenir ton amie. Sincèrement, je t'ai toujours admirée.  
**  
- **Hein ?  
**  
- **Oui, Bella. Tu es douce, calme, intelligente et magnifique. Oh, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée pour ton papa. Je viens de l'apprendre... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et ta maman ?  
**  
- **Ca peut aller, on fait ce qu'on peut pour surmonter son départ. C'est gentil de demander.  
**  
- **Tu sais, j'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de 4 ans alors je comprends ta peine... Même si elle est différente.  
**  
- **J'en ai, vaguement, entendu parler... Que fais-tu cette année ?  
**  
- **En fait, je voulais venir vivre chez ma tante, mais cette dernière a décrété qu'elle était trop âgée pour héberger une 'jeune fille en fleur', alors je cherche un appartement à prix abordable**. Expliqua-t-elle en me montrant le journal qu'elle tenait à la main. **Il n'y a plus de chambres universitaires et, comme j'y suis inscrite, il faut que je me dépêche. Ma tante est une pauvre femme riche, mais elle n'hésitera pas à balancer mes affaires à la rue ! Je t'ai dit que c'est elle qui m' a invité ?  
**  
Je secouais négativement la tête. C'était quoi cette bonne femme qui demandait à sa nièce de venir vivre avec elle avant de l'expulser pour X raisons ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester à la rue... Bon, bonne action ou pas ? Etait-ce la personne qu'il nous fallait ? En tout cas, elle en avait besoin...

- **Si ça t'intéresse, nous louons une chambre à la maison, pour arrondir les fins de mois.  
**  
- **C'est vrai ? Ce serait génial ! **Sauta Alice sur place.

- **Pour le prix, tu verras avec ma mère. Tu viens ?  
**  
- **Je te suis !  
**  
Elle passa mon bras en-dessous du sien et nous prîmes le chemin de la maison. A peine la porte franchie qu'on me sauta à nouveau dessus, mais, cette fois, ce n'était pas Alice. Elle me lâcha immédiatement le bras et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- **Ma puce ! T'étais où ? Ca fait une heure que je t'attends ! **S'écria mon petit-ami avant de me planter un baiser sur la bouche.

Il était bizarre depuis quelques temps. Il était devenu inquiet dès que je sortais sans lui, possessif, jaloux et collant. Je me détâchais un peu de lui et décidais de faire les présentations.

- **Alice, voici mon petit-copain, James. James, c'est Alice, une ancienne amie du lycée qui va, certainement, venir vivre à la maison.  
**  
Ils se saluèrent brièvement, mais j'aperçus une petite grimace sur le visage d'Alice. Ca n'allait pas trop coller entre eux. A moins que...

- **Vous vous connaissez ?  
**  
- **Non ! **S'écrièrent-ils en même temps. _**(hum hum ... bizarre ton "James" !)**_

- **Ok. Vous êtes bizarres... Maman, je suis rentrée ! **M'écriai-je.

- **Ta mère est partie travailler. **Prévint James.

- **Tu peux servir un soda ou autre à Alice, s'il te plait ? Je vais lui téléphoner.**

Je m'isolais au salon le temps de la communication puis les rejoignis en cuisine. Mais, dans le couloir, je perçus la voix de mon petit-ami **"Si tu lui..."**

- **Si tu lui quoi, James ? **Le coupai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Il était face à mon amie, légèrement penché au-dessus de la table, presque menaçant... Il avait, vraiment, changé. Alice fronça les sourcils sans le lâcher des yeux et répondit:

- **Si tu lui... Ben, en fait, je vais te le dire, Bella.  
**  
- **NON ! **S'écria-t-il. **Je... C'est à moi de le faire.  
**  
Il se tourna vers moi, fit quelques pas, me prit dans ses bras et son regard devint tout mielleux.

- **Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te dise que... que j'étais jaloux. Si elle vient vivre ici, je te verrai moins souvent.**

Un coup d'oeil vers Alice m'apprit qu'il me baratinait, elle secouait la tête et grimaçait, avec un air écoeuré. Je décidais de jouer son jeu le temps de connaitre la vérité.

- **Sois tranquille, Alice a énormément d'amis ! Au fait, maman m'a dit que si 100 dollars par mois te convenait la chambre était pour toi et que tu pouvais déjà t'installer.  
**  
- **Oh, merci ! C'est merveilleux ! Je serai un ange ! Je ferai le ménage, les lessives et même les repas... si vous n'avez pas peur de tester les nouveautés culinaires. **Sourit-elle.

- **Alice, on ne veut pas d'une cendrillon, juste t'héberger afin de payer plus facilement quelques factures. **La calmai-je de suite.

- **Je vous laisse, je vais récupérer mes valises et ma voiture chez ma tante ! **Dansa-t-elle jusqu'à la porte.

- **Je la sens pas, celle-là ! **Râla mon futur-ex-petit-ami lorsqu'elle disparut de notre vue. _**(Ah ben la décision n'a pas été longue à être prise !)**_

Ouai, parce que je ne supportais plus son caractère. Ca faisait six mois que nous étions ensembles et il agissait comme si nous étions mariés ! Je me décollais de lui et me servis un coca dans le frigo.

- **Au fait, ta mère m'a dit que tu avais rendez-vous avec le directeur de ta fac, comment ça s'est passé ?  
**  
- **Bien. Il m'a proposé un job.  
**  
- **Ah oui, lequel ?  
**  
- **Prendre la place de mon père.  
**  
- **Mais il entrainait des mecs ! **S'offusqua-t-il.

- **Exact.  
**  
- **T'as dit non, j'espère ?  
**  
- **Naturellement... que j'ai accepté ! **Jouai-je sur les mots. **Je n'allais pas négliger un bon salaire tout de même.  
**  
- **Mais t'es folle ? **S'énerva-t-il.

- **Pardon ?  
**  
- **Y'a Cullen dans cette équipe !  
**  
- **Cullen ?  
**  
- **Edward Cullen, le fils à papa, le tombeur... Je dois te faire un dessin ? **Grogna James.

-** Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
**  
- **Il va te sauter dessus !  
**  
- **N'importe quoi...  
**  
- **Je le connais ! Ce mec a toutes les filles à ses pieds et tu feras pareil.  
**  
- **Non mais je rêve ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Une salope de bas étage ? Tu commences à me gonfler, James ! **M'agaçai-je.

- **T'es une fille ! Et les filles craquent pour les beaux parleurs. De toute façon, tu vas rappeler le directeur et refuser son offre.**

- **Quoi ?  
**  
Il sortit de la pièce et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? **Criai-je en le rejoignant.

- **Tu vas annuler ce poste.  
**  
- **Oh que non ! **Déclarai-je en lui faisant face.

- **Oh que si ! Sinon... je te quitte.  
**  
- **Ben, tu sais quoi ? Dégage de chez moi ! **Je courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvris puis balançai son blouson dans l'allée. **Du vent ! **Hurlai-je.

James avança doucement vers moi en secouant la tête.

-** T'es qu'une garce. Tu me vires pour te taper Cullen. Pitoyable... Tu reviendras en rampant quand il t'aura larguée.  
**  
Je le gifflais de toutes mes forces et le poussais dehors.

- **GROS CON !  
**  
Madame Cope, ma voisine qui sortait sa poubelle à ce moment-là, me dévisagea comme si j'avais un troisième oeil et marmonna: **"Aucune éducation, quelle honte !" **Je me retins de lui tirer la langue à cette vieille mégère. _**( hihi ! j'adore ta bella !)**_

J'étais en train de calmer mes nerfs sur une pâte à tarte lorsqu'Alice revint.

- **James est parti ? **Demanda-t-elle en posant son énième valise en bas des escaliers.

- **Oh oui ! Et définitivement ! **

- **Pas à cause de moi ?  
**  
- **Non, mais, avant de t'installer chez nous, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais sur lui. **La menaçai-je avec mon rouleau à tarte.

- **Ok, si tu poses ta... matraque ! **Plaisanta-t-elle.

- **Excuse-moi. **Dis-je en le posant sur la table.

Nous nous assîmes face à face et Alice prit la parole.

- **J'ai rencontré ton... ex... chez ma tante. Il embrassait la femme de ménage, Victoria, dans le jardin. Il m'a vu mais ne savait pas que je te connaissais donc il a continué sa petite affaire. Je suis désolée, Bella.  
**  
- **Oh, ne le sois pas ! Il me trompait alors qu'il était hyper jaloux et hyper possessif ? Quel enfoiré ! **Ruminai-je. **Merci d'avoir été franche.  
**  
- **De rien, c'est normal.  
**

Après cet épisode désastreux, la semaine défila à toute vitesse et la présence d'Alice était un vrai rayon de soleil. Le jour de la rentrée était enfin là et je paniquais un peu. J'allais entrainer une équipe de gars... grands... et des tombeurs, apparemment.

Un coup se fit entendre à ma porte de chambre.

- **Je peux entrer ?  
**  
- **Oui, Alice.  
**  
- **Tu n'es pas encore prête ? **S'étonna-t-elle.

- **Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller... N'oublie pas que c'est également mon premier jour en tant que coach. **Soupirai-je.

Elle se planta devant mon armoire et l'ouvrit. En quelques secondes, elle en sortit un jean slim et un top.

- **Féminin, cool et décontracté. **Sourit mon amie.

- **Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ! **Déclarai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- **Ca te coûtera une journée shooping en ma compagnie !  
**  
- **Sérieux ?  
**  
- **On ne peut plus sérieux ma belle ! Allez, dépêche-toi, on a rendez-vous avec les études... et les beaux mecs !**

Une douche rapide, un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux que je laissais libres et une légère touche de maquillage, j'étais prête !

Nous nous rendîmes à la fac dans la voiture d'Alice. Nous n'avions aucun cours en commun, normal vu nos cursus opposés, droit pour moi, commerce pour elle. J'entrais donc dans l'amphithéâtre, saluant quelques têtes connues de l'an passé. Je m'installais au quatrième rang, à ma droite se tenait mon amie Angéla, il restait 4 places vides. Nous allions certainement être tranquilles toutes les deux car les étudiants préféraient soit les deux premiers rangs soit les derniers.

- **Je peux m'asseoir là ? **S'enquit un doux ténor.

Je levais les yeux vers cet inconnu et rencontrais un magnifique regard vert émeraude. Ce garçon était sublime... Mais, je ne devais pas m'arrêter au physique, il pourrait être aussi con que James.

- **La place est libre, t'en fais ce que tu veux. **Le narguai-je, mimant l'indifférence.

Je déviais mon regard et me mis à contempler le tableau noir.

-** Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, et toi ?  
**  
- **Bella.  
**  
- **Enchanté de te connaitre.** Dit-il en me tendant sa main droite.

J'hésitais une seconde mais décidais d'ignorer sa main tendue. Je détournais à nouveau les yeux de lui... Merde ! Il a bien dit Edward Cullen ? Alors, c'est lui le fameux lover de Seattle ? Il était vraiment beau, je devais bien lui reconnaitre ça ! J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite la présentation du cours pour l'année, j'étais bien trop occupée à maudire ce 'gars trop beau pour être vrai' assis à mes côtés et qui sentait si bon... Angéla n'interrompit pas mes pensées, trop concentrée sur sa prise de notes. Bênie soit cette fille !

- **Tu as quoi comme cours après ? **_Encore lui ? Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire... Je n'allais pas tomber dans ses filets de si tôt._

- **Hum... sport, pourquoi ? **rétorquai-je sèchement.

- **Oh... moi aussi, mais c'est plutôt un entrainement, c'est pas noté. Notre équipe est la meilleure du championnat depuis trois ans de suite. **

_Espèce de vantard ! Notre équipe est la meilleure... nian nian ! Tu vas vite déchanter en me voyant débarquer dans ta précieuse salle !_

- **Ben, tant mieux pour vous. **Dis-je en feignant un sourire agréablement gentil.

Et pourquoi me zieutait-il de cette façon, comme s'il allait me bouffer ? Je me levais rapidement de ma chaise, mais lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- **Edward ?  
**  
- **Oui ?  
**  
- **Tu peux te pousser ?  
**  
- **Euh, bien sûr.  
**  
Je roulais des yeux... Il m'exaspérait au plus haut point, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi ! Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas, je l'avais aperçu sur le terrain de basket, quand j'allais voir les matchs, pour faire plaisir à mon père, mais je n'avais jamais réellement posé mes yeux sur lui. Je marchais en direction de la sortie lorsque je l'entendis... encore.

- **A bientôt, Bella ! **

Je me retournais lentement et me forçais à être polie en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Et, je pris la fuite ! Je rejoignis la salle des professeurs et le casier qu'on m'avait attribué pour y déposer mes affaires. Perdue dans mes pensées, je percutais un corps devant moi.

- **Pardon ! **M'excusai-je avant de lever les yeux.

Waw ! L'université s'était-elle transformée en école de mannequins ? Ce gars était canon... Je refermais rapidement ma bouche entrouverte afin de ne pas baver devant lui.

- **Y'a pas de mal. **Me sourit-il.

- **Vous êtes un... nouveau professeur ? **Demandai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

- **Pas vraiment. Je suis assistant en physique mais également élève en dernière année, et toi ?  
**  
- **En troisième année de droit international. Euh, mais aussi, coach de l'équipe de basket... des garçons...**

- **Et bien, beau parcours !  
**  
- **C'est mon premier jour en fait, je ne les ai pas encore affrontés. **

-** Je suis Riley. **Se présenta-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Celle-ci je l'acceptais. _**(oui Bella fait le pour Thalie ... accepte tout ce que te proposera Riley ! trop mimi ce garçon ! *o* !)**_

- **Bella.  
**  
Mes yeux croisèrent l'horloge accrochée au mur... Oh non, j'étais en retard pour mon premier jour ! Ils allaient se foutre de moi !

- **A un de ces jours, Riley ! **Lançai-je en courant hors de la pièce.

- **A très vite !  
**  
Heureusement, la salle de sport était juste en face de ce bâtiment, seulement quelques mètres à parcourir. Je sortis mon téléphone portable au cas où je devrais justifier mon retard. Lorsque j'entrais dans l'immense salle au parquet brillant, le visage de mon père souriant s'imposa à moi. J'avais pris la bonne décision, enfin je crois.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, et je distinguais immédiatement les superbes cheveux cuivrés de Cullen.

_Attention danger, Bella ! Pense à ce magnifique gars, Riley... Bien plus intéressant que ce tombeur de pacotille !_

- **Ah, enfin, vous voilà ma chère Isabella ! **S'écria Monsieur Banner en me tendant les bras.

- **Bonjour ! **Répondis-je en rougissant.

- **Voici la fille de Charlie, je vous la confie les gars, je vous fais confiance. Vous savez à quoi vous aurez droit si l'un d'entre vous dépasse les bornes ? **Les prévint-il.

Un murmure se fit entendre.

- **Un problème Monsieur Cullen ? **S'enquit le dirlo.

- **N-non. **Répondit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Nos regards se croisèrent mais il dévia aussitôt le sien... _P'tit joueur, va !  
_  
- **Bon, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, travaillez bien les enfants ! **S'exclama Banner avant de tourner les talons.

J'observais les joueurs un par un, jaugeant leur réaction envers moi, leur nouveau coach. Tout à coup, j'aperçus Edward foncer vers le directeur et l'interpeler**.** Je décidais de ne pas m'en formaliser et ordonnais dix minutes de course autour du terrain. Quelques secondes plus tard, Cullen revint parmi nous et imita ses coéquipiers. Bien... J'allais peut-être réussir à m'imposer plus facilement que prévu.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Alors, toujours avec moi dans cette nouvelle aventure ?

Prenez soin de vous, profitez de la vie et savourez...

Des bisous


	4. Premier entrainement

Coucou !

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Alors, apparemment, le dernier chapitre, le POV Bella, n'a pas vraiment plu... En fait, il a plu à celles qui ont reviewé... Bon, je sais, les reviews ce n'est pas le plus important, mais quand il y a une aussi grosse baisse, on se pose des questions.

Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous poster la suite et de la continuer... Loin de là !

**Merci aux non-inscrits:** **S**, **Nadalexx** (et oui, l'égalité des sexes existe-t-elle vraiment ?lol), **The moon**, **Lili** (c'est vrai qu'elle le juge très vite... Mais il est trop beau pour être vrai !MDR Donc encore plus de méfiance !) et **Ilonka** (Riley est un vrai gentil... ).

Cette fois, j'ai pu répondre à tout le monde et j'en suis très fière !

Merci à **Asilis** pour sa relecture.

Merci à SM pour avoir cette merveilleuse saga !

O0O0O0O0O0O0

_"J'observais les joueurs un par un, jaugeant leur réaction envers moi, leur nouveau coach. Tout à coup, j'aperçus Edward foncer vers le directeur et l'interpeler. Je décidais de ne pas m'en formaliser et ordonnais dix minutes de course autour du terrain. Quelques secondes plus tard, Cullen revint parmi nous et imita ses coéquipiers. Bien... J'allais peut-être réussir à m'imposer plus facilement que prévu."_

**Chapitre 3:** Premier entrainement.

**POV Bella**

Je les observais courir en petits groupes, certains étaient plus proches que d'autres, notamment les amérindiens, de plus physiquement ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Je devais mettre un nom rapidement sur ces visages afin de pouvoir créer les tactiques ou juste pour les différencier. Ou alors j'opterai pour des numéros... Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire silencieusement de ma bêtise.

_**Hey, numéro 2, tu passes le ballon à numéro 5 !**_

_**Numéro 8, bloc sur numéro 3 !**_

Pas sûre que ces messieurs approuvent ma façon de faire !

Vu qu'il restait encore 3 minutes de course, j'en profaitais pour aller jusqu'au bureau qu'occupait mon père. Il devait certainement avoir des autocollants dans un tiroir... Je trouvais rapidement mon bonheur et embarquais, par la même occasion, un feutre. Je ne m'éternisais pas en ce lieu, je ne voulais pas en ressortir dégoulinante de larmes.

- **C'est bon ! Rejoignez-moi, s'il vous plait.** Les appelai-je.

Les onze immenses bonhommes se rassemblèrent autour de moi, me donnant encore plus l'impression d'être minuscule... Bella au pays des géants ! Ben, pas trop le choix et même si j'étais montée sur 7 centimètres de talons, je ne dépasserai toujours pas leurs épaules. Je levais les yeux et tombais immédiatement sur deux émeraudes. Décidément, ça sera dur de résister à cette beauté fatale...

_**Stop Bella, pas touche à ce gars-là ! Pas pour toi !**_ Je détournais illico mon regard.

- **Alors, pour faire rapide, je vais vous coller une étiquette le temps d'enregistrer vos prénoms.  
**  
Ils se présentèrent un par un et se nommèrent. _**Ok, super les prénoms, aucun de leur parent n'avait fait simple ! Pas de Matt, Luke ou Laurent. Non, juste des Quill, Jasper, Emmet, Jacob et j'en passe... Vive les étiquettes !**_

- **Et moi ? **Intervint le beau gosse.

- **Quoi toi ? **M'étonnai-je en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- **Mon prénom, tu ne me le demandes pas ?  
**  
- **Nan, toi, c'est bon, on est voisin en cours. **Précisai-je sous les regards bizarres de l'équipe.

- **Ouai, j'suis bête ! **Répondit-il en souriant.

- **Edgard, ça ne s'oublie pas. **Dis-je en faisant exprès de me tromper.

Pas manqué, les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- **C'est Edward. Pas Edgard... **Ronchonna-t-il.

- **Oups, désolée ! Vaut mieux que je te colle ton prénom aussi alors. **

J'inscrivis Edward et le lui collais sur le torse, enfin au-dessus de son maillot... Je lui lançais mon plus beau sourire et ordonnais le prochain exercice.

- **Vous me faites quelques étirements et vous revenez sur le terrain avec un ballon pour deux, ok ?  
**  
- **Ouai ! **S'écrièrent-ils en choeur.

Enfin, quand je disais "tous" c'était sans compter Edward, qui ronchonnait dans son coin. Il se laissa tomber au sol et saisit sa cheville gauche afin de la faire tournoyer. Il était trop drôle quand il s'énervait ! J'adorais ses petites mimiques... Euh, non, elles étaient nulles, tout comme lui. Edward Cullen était un coureur de jupons, un sexe sur pattes et ne pensait qu'à se taper un maximum de filles en un temps record ! Je ne ferai JAMAIS partie de sa liste d'ex'.

- **On fait quoi maintenant ? **Me demanda... Embry.

_**Ouf, merci l'étiquette !  
**_  
- **Vous vous mettez par deux, un attaquant-un défenseur, jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain.  
**  
Le premier duo fut Edward-Emmet. Emmet avait la carrure d'un défenseur, il était très musclé. Edward était un peu plus petit que lui, plus fin mais bien bâti également. Malgré qu' Emmet ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il lui fut impossible de bloquer le beau gosse. Edward partit en double pas et envoya son ballon facilement dans le panier. Ils se tapèrent dans la main sous les hurlements des... pom-pom girls, que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

**"Edwardddd !", "T'es le plus fort !", "T'es le plus beau !"... "Je te veux dans mon lit !"**

_**Hein ? **_Je me retournais derechef pour voir qui venait de crier ça et aperçus une blonde saliver à quelques mètres de là, dans les gradins.

- **Mesdemoiselles, serait-il possible d'avoir un peu de calme dans cette salle ? **Grinçai-je en les dévisageant.

- **Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va l'arroser pour qu'elle se refroidisse ! **Me répondit une autre blonde. **Tanya, ferme-là ! **Ajouta-t-elle en direction de son amie qui lui obéit immédiatement.

- **Merci beaucoup !  
**  
La blonde, avec cervelle, me fit un signe de tête et retourna à ses accrobaties.

- **C'est la meilleure ma Rosie ! Un vrai tyran ! **Soupira niaisement Emmet en passant près de moi.

- **Tant mieux pour toi... **Soufflai-je en roulant des yeux face à son air comblé sexuellement. **Allez, on tourne ! **

Les duos s'enchainèrent puis nous passâmes à un match, cinq contre cinq avec un seul remplaçant.

- **Jacob, Paul, Jasper, Eric et Tyler, mettez des chasubles jaunes. Emmet, Jared, Quill, Embry et Mike, prenez les rouges. Edward, tu entreras au premier changement. Match sans dribble, que des passes, minimum cinq avant que l'un de vous ne shoote, compris ?  
**  
Ils acquiescèrent en silence puis se placèrent sur le terrain tandis qu'Edward râlait encore en s'asseyant sur le banc derrière moi. J'attrapais le sifflet entre mes lèvres pour arbitrer ces montagnes. Mike n'était décidément pas le meilleur joueur de l'équipe, il râtait presque toutes les passes qu'on lui faisait, alors que Paul accumulait les fautes.

- **Edward, tu prends la place de Mike ! **Demandai-je en arrêtant quelques secondes le match.

Les jaunes menaient 24 à 20 lorsqu'Edward entra en jeu. Et, pour être honnête, sa présence se remarqua tout de suite. Les paniers se multiplièrent. Je fis encore tourner quelques gars sur le banc avant de siffler la fin du match.

- **Ok, 60 à 52 pour les rouges. **Déclarai-je. **Pour le prochain entrainement, prévoyez les maillots de bain, ce sera piscine ! **

- **Pourquoi ? **M'interrogea Eric.

- **Pour nous mater, du gland ! **Ricana Mike.

- **Très drôle, Mike... **Rétorquai-je blasée. **La natation vous fera travailler le souffle et la musculature en douceur. **

- **Ouai, c'est ce qu'on invente quand on veut mater discètement ! **Plaisanta Paul.

- **J'ai pas besoin de ça, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison ! Mais, peut-être que ça vous dérange car vous ne savez pas nager ! **Ironisai-je.

Je vis Mike et Tyler pâlir, avais-je touché dans le mille ? Ben, tant pis pour eux... Je n'allais sûrement pas changer mon programme.

- **Bon, allez, bonne soirée à tous et à dans deux jours ! **Lançai-je en partant ramasser les chasubles et autre matériel que j'avais utilisé pour la séance d'aujourd'hui.

Je rangeais tout dans la pièce consacrée au matériel de basket puis partis en direction de la salle des profs afin de récupérer mes affaires dans mon casier.

- **Isabella ?**

Je me retournais en plein milieu de la cour et vis Jasper courir vers moi, toujours en tenue de sport.

- **Oui ?  
**  
- **Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler après ? **Me demanda-t-il, gêné.

- **Ca dépend de quoi ?  
**  
- **Oh, euh, c'est un peu embêtant... là tout de suite, mais je peux te raccompagner en voiture ? J'habite deux maisons au-dessus de la tienne.**

- **Pourquoi pas, je pense qu'Alice est déjà rentrée de toute façon... **

A l'entente du prénom de mon amie, Jasper se mit à rougir. Waw, il avait sûrement craqué pour elle et, vu qu'il vivait à quelques pas de chez nous, il l'avait sans doute remarquée.

- **Je me dépêche de me doucher et je t'attends à ma voiture sur le parking A. **Me dit-il avant de repartir.

Pas besoin de répondre, il avait déjà disparu.

J'entrais dans la salle des profs. Personne à l'horizon... J'aurais bien aimé retomber sur...

- **Salut Bella ! **

Je fis demi-tour et tombai nez-à-nez avec Riley. Pile celui que j'avais envie de voir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- **Salut !  
**  
- **Je venais prendre un café.** Me dit-il en pointant la machine.** Tu en veux un ?  
**  
- **Oui, avec plaisir ! **Répondis-je bêtement.

- **Expresso, lait, noir ? **

- **Peu importe... Je prendrai la même chose que toi !  
**  
- **Expresso, alors ! **

Il enfila les pièces dans l'appareil et, au bout de quelques secondes, me tendit un gobelet fumant.

_**Beurk ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté cette boisson ? Je déteste le café ! **_

- **Fais attention, c'est brûlant ! **Me prévint Riley, m'invitant d'un signe de la main à prendre place dans un des fauteuils.

J'opinai silenceusement, m'assis face à lui et me mis à zieuter mon café comme s'il allait soudainement se changer en chocolat... _**Quelle galère ! J'espère ne pas vomir comme la dernière fois où j'en ai bu...**_

- **Alors, comment s'est passé ton premier entrainement en tant que coach de basket ? **M'interrogea-t-il.

- **Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru... **Soufflai-je. **Les gars ont été sympa', on verra si ça dure.  
**  
- **Franchement, t'as du courage ! Reprendre les rênes d'une équipe, c'est pas facile.  
**  
- **Mon père était leur entraineur, j'ai souvent entendu parler d'eux, enfin en général, car c'est pas évident de se rappeler leur prénom ! **Plaisantai-je.

- **J'te comprends, crois-moi ! La classe dont je m'occupe est blindée... Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais reconnaitre l'un d'entre eux. **Sourit-il.

- **Ils ne sont que onze dans l'équipe ! **Ris-je. **Pas de quoi comparer !**

- **Je peux te déposer quelque part ? **Me proposa Riley après avoir vérifié sa montre.

- **C'est gentil mais... un ami m'attend sur le parking. Il veut me parler et je parierai que c'est à propos de ma copine !  
**  
-** Donc pas un petit-ami ? **

- **Pas du tout, d'ailleurs il fait parti de l'équipe de basket. Jasper...**

- **Jasper Hale ?  
**  
- **Ne m'en demande pas trop ! **Grimaçai-je avant de rigoler.** Il doit déjà m'attendre sur le parking.  
**  
Je me levais et dus embarquer mon café avec moi. Peut-être que mon voisin en voudra ? Riley m'imita.

- **Quel parking ?  
**  
- **A.  
**  
- **Le même que le mien ! Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'accompagne ?  
**  
- **Pas le moins du monde ! **

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la voiture de Jasper, qui m'attendait comme prévu.

- **Salut, vieux ! **S'exclama Jasper, tout sourire.

Riley s'approcha et lui fit une brève accolade.

- **Comment vas-tu ?  
**  
- **Bien, et toi ? Je vois que tu fricottes avec mon coach ! **Taquina mon futur conducteur.

- **On discutait simplement... **Intervins-je. **Vous vous connaissez ?  
**  
- **On est dans la même classe en math et bio. **M'éclaircit Riley.

- **Tu es un des plus vieux de l'équipe alors ! **Remarquai-je.

- **Ouep ! **Rétorqua Jasper.** Et ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai à les transformer en guimauve s'ils sont trop hard avec toi.  
**  
- **Merci, c'est gentil, mais pour l'instant ils sont cool.  
**  
- **Ca ne va pas durer ! Là, c'est l'effet "leçon de morale du dirlo", ils vont un peu se faire oublier, avant d'attaquer. Ce sont des mecs, Bella.  
**  
- **Et pas toi ? **Doutai-je.

- **Si, bien sûr que si, mais je sais faire la part des choses. Je suis blond mais pas idiot ! **

- **Bon, ben, je vais vous laisser ! A bientôt, Bella ! **Lança Riley en faisant marche arrière.

- **Ok, et merci pour le café !  
**  
- **Tu peux le jeter, tu sais ! **Rit-il. **J'ai bien vu que tu n'y avais pas touché !  
**  
- **Désolée... Je t'offrirai un verre pour me faire pardonner !  
**  
- **C'est noté ! **Me sourit-il en déverrouillant sa Ford noire flambant neuve. **A demain, Jaz' !  
**  
- **Bye Ril' !  
**  
Jasper m'ouvrit la portière et je m'y installais pendant qu'il faisait le tour de sa Golf. Il démarra puis lança la conversation.

- **Je vais être franc avec toi, j'ai craqué sur ta copine, celle qui vit chez toi !  
**  
- **Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en doutais... **Souris-je. **Que veux-tu savoir sur elle ?  
**  
- **Ben, déjà si elle a quelqu'un...**

- **Elle est célibataire.  
**  
- **Son prénom ? **Continua-t-il.

- **Alice.**

- **Hum, son âge ?  
**  
- **20 ans, comme moi !  
**  
- **Oh, j'suis déçu !**

- **Pourquoi ? Elle est pas si jeune que ça, à peine deux ans de moins que toi ! **M'insurgeai-je.

- **Nan, c'est pas pour ça ! Mais tu te rends compte que je dois obéir à un bébé ! **Eclata-t-il de rire.

- **Très drôle, Monsieur Hale ! Si tu continues à faire le malin, tu vas en baver lors du prochain entrainement. **L'avertis-je, faussement sévère.

- **Tu sais que les mecs ont fait un pari te concernant ?  
**  
- **Ah bon ! Et quel est-il ?  
**  
- **Savoir si tu vas te mettre en bikini ou en maillot une pièce à la piscine.  
**  
- **Quel est l'enjeu ?  
**  
- **10 $ la mise. Le ou les gagnants rafle(nt) la mise.**

- **Et qui a voté quoi ?  
**  
- **Edward, Mike, Paul et Eric ont misé sur le bikini et les autres pour le une pièce. **

- **Et toi ?  
**  
- **Euh, moi, j'ai dit que tu resterais habillée.  
**  
- **Tu vas rafler la mise, mon coco ! **Ris-je.

- **C'est vrai ?  
**  
- **Que veux-tu que je fasse en maillot de bain ? Je suis l'entraineur !  
**  
- **Super !**

- **Et pour en revenir à Alice, tu vas aller la voir ?  
**  
- **NONNNN ! **S'écria-t-il.

- **Ben, si elle te plait, tu vas faire comment pour qu'elle te remarque ?  
**  
- **Tu... tu pourrais pas... tater le terrain ? Savoir ce qu'elle... pense de moi...**

- **T'es un grand timide, en fait ! **Constatai-je.

- **Un peu, mais seulement quand la fille me plait vraiment.  
**  
- **Je peux te confier un truc ?  
**  
- **Euh, ouai...  
**  
- **Si ça marche avec Alice, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ! **Ris-je.

- **Tu m'fais peur, là.  
**  
- **Mais non, c'est juste qu'elle adore bouger, danser, parler, chanter... Elle est pleine de vie !  
**  
- **Oh, ben c'est parfait ! J'adore les filles qui sont mon total opposé. On m'a toujours reproché d'être trop coincé, trop discret, trop silencieux... Enfin, tu vois le genre ! Dès que tu sais quoi, tu pourrais me prévenir ?**

- **Bien sûr ! Mais ça irait plus vite si tu allais l'affronter toi-même. **

Jasper grimaça et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. On arriva enfin devant chez moi et je le saluai avant de descendre de l'habitacle.

- **C'était qui ? **M'agressa Alice, à peine la porte franchie.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Alors ?

Dites-moi tout !

Plein de bisous !


	5. Jalousie

Coucou les Miss !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre avec ce chapitre.

Merci aux non-inscrits... Et à ma bêta Asilis !

Nouveau POV Edward au programme...

Les perso' appatiennent toujours et encore à SM...

O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 4:** Jalousie.

**POV Edward**

Bon, je devais bien avouer que l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui avait été pas mal, même les autres gars pensaient la même chose, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer... Ouai, comment m'arranger pour faire craquer Bella si elle reste mon coach ? Le règlement est très stricte sur ce point. PAS DE RELATION ELEVE ENSEIGNANT, QU'IMPORTE L'AGE. Alors ? Je ne connais que très peu cette fille, mais tout son être transpire l'autorité et l'obéissance... _**Ahhhhhhh, c'que j'aimerais l'avoir dans mon lit... Dominante... Je pourrais être son petit... **_

- **EDWARD ! **Hurla Emmet dans mon oreille.

- **Quoi ? **Rétorquai-je en frottant ce petit morceau de mon anatomie qui plaît tant aux demoiselles.

- **Arrête de faire fonctionner ton cerveau et magne-toi, mec ! J'suis pressé, Rose m'attend ! J'ai une vie sexuelle, MOI !**

- **Moi aussi, j'en ai une ! **

- **Dans tes rêves sûrement... **Se moqua-t-il.

- **C'est pas parce que j'ai pas de nana attitrée que je ne baise pas ! **Me défendis-je en grognant.

- **Ta main ne compte pas comme du sexe, cousin ! **Rit le demeuré de service apparenté à ma famille.

Heureusement que nous étions les derniers dans le vestiaire ! Je détestais quand il se foutait de ma tronche comme ça. Et puis, quoi, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire si je n'avais pas de gonzesse dans mon pieu, ou ailleurs ? Ca faisait même pas une semaine que j'étais célibataire ! J'avais juste à claquer des doigts pour en avoir une dizaine à mes pieds... et dans la seconde ! Elles sont toutes folles d'Edward Cullen ! C'est comme ça... Mais, pour le moment, j'en voulais qu'une. Isabella Swan. C'est elle que je veux et elle me veut aussi. Sauf qu'elle le sait pas encore... Mais ça va pas tarder, j'en suis sûr !

- **Démerde ! Sinon tu rentres à pieds. **S'agaça à nouveau Emmet qui m'attendait déjà à la porte, son énorme sac vissé à l'épaule.

- **Euh, je te signale qu'on est venus avec ma voiture ! **L'informai-je.

- **P't'être bien ! Mais c'est moi qui ais les clés... **Dit-il en balançant mon trousseau sous mon nez.

- **P'tain, arrête de fouiner dans mes affaires ! **M'écriai-je en lui arrachant des mains.

- **Ca y'est, mademoiselle est prête ? Tu veux pas te repoudrer non plus ? **Râla-t-il alors que je tentais de me recoiffer.

- **Ferme-là ! Tu me gonfles ! Tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?  
**  
- **Nan. Je dois rentrer à l'appart' pour me changer. C'est restau' avec ma p'tite femme ce soir. Tu comprendras quand t'auras une vraie relation. Pas un coup d'un soir. Je parle de cette chose, tu sais, c'que tu n'connais pas... L'amour. Le vrai. Celui qui te fait rêver. 'fin, tu sauras quand tu seras un homme, mon fils. **

Il me prenait vraiment la tête quand il me parlait comme ça ! Il m'énerve ! C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai jamais eu envie de me caser. Faut déjà trouver la bonne ! Et pour trouver, ben, faut tester la marchandise ! Comment savoir sinon ?

On marchait rapidement vers ma Volvo lorsque je vis Jasper accoudé à sa voiture. On n'était pas encore arrivés à la nôtre quand Emmet me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- **Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **

Il m'avait fait mal ce con ! Une vraie brute, ce gars ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver cette Rosalie ? J'suis sûr qu'il connait pas les câlins !

- **Matte un peu ça ! **Dit-il en pointant Jaz' du doigt.

Je regardai plus attentivement et aperçus Bella débarquer près de lui avec un gars. Ils avaient l'air de bien se marrer ! _**Le TRAITRE ! **_Il voulait se la taper en douce ?

- **C'est qui le deuxième ? **Demandai-je, bouillonnant intérieurement, à mon cousin en posant mes affaires dans le coffre.

- **Riley, le pote de Jaz', ils sont dans la même classe. **

- **Et ils font quoi avec Bella ? **Grognai-je.

- **Aucune idée. P't'être un plan cul à 3 ! **Sourit-il.

- **N'importe quoi ! C'est pas son genre...**

- **A qui ?  
**  
_**Bella !**_

- **Ben, à Jasper ! C'est un mec très romantique et tout le train-train. Je le vois pas du tout faire ça !  
**  
-** Faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort ! On t'a pas appris ça ?  
**  
- **Nan.  
**  
- **Ben, on s'en fout de toute façon, c'est pas ta meuf ! Et c'est pas la mienne non plus, la mienne m'attend bien sagement. Allez, on décolle !  
**  
J'en avais pas envie. Je voulais rester là, à les zieuter à travers mon pare-brise. Que faisait ma Bella avec mon pote et son pote ? Après tout, elle ne les cotoyait jamais. Et pourquoi Jasper lui parlait ? Il ne l'avait même pas calculée pendant l'entrainement... Ca m'énerve ! J'appuyais rageusement sur la pédale d'accélérateur et démarrais sur les chapeaux de roue.

- **Eh, p'tit Eddy est en rogne ? **Rit l'abruti à mes côtés.

- **Ferme-là !  
**  
- **T'as des vues sur la p'tite Swan et tu l'as pas dit à tonton Emmet ? C'est pas bien ça... Allez, dis-moi tout !  
**  
- **Y'a rien à dire ! **Fulminai-je.

- **Chut, ça va aller... Hum, la jalousie c'est un vilain défaut... Faut t'détendre ! Dis-toi que c'est une fille et que toutes les filles rampent à tes pieds. Enfin, sauf Rose ! Elle est trop intelligente et elle a trop bon goût pour craquer sur un mec comme toi !  
**  
- **Tais-toi ! **M'écriai-je.

Je freinai violemment devant notre résidence et attendis qu'il descende pour redémarrer aussi sec. Je retournais illico à la fac. Merde, ils étaient plus là. Est-ce qu'ils sont repartis à trois ? Est-elle montée avec Jaz' ou avec ce Riley ? Ou alors toute seule ? Je tapais un bon coup dans mon volant. Je supportais pas de la voir avec un autre ! Alors, là, avec deux mecs, c'était encore pire ! Je fis un tour rapide du centre ville, quelque fois qu'elle serait à pieds... Je pourrais peut-être lui proposer de la raccompagner ? Mais, elle était nul part... _**Il habitait où déjà Charlie ? Ah ouai, près de chez Jasper ! **_Hop, un demi tour rapide et je fonçais vers la rue principale. La voiture de mon coéquipier était dans l'entrée de garage, donc il était chez lui... _**Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais taper discut' ? Pour parler de quoi ? Je sais, je vais lui demander de l'aide pour mon devoir de maths.  
**_  
J'appuyais sur la sonnette et patientais.

- **Edward ? **S'étonna-t-il.

_**Ouai, c'est moi, sale traitre hypocrite!**_

- **Salut, Jaz' ! T'es parti tellement vite de la salle que j'ai pas pu te demander ton aide pour un exo' de math ! **Lui souris-je, faussement.

- **Oh, vas-y, entre ! **M'invita-t-il en me laissant passer. **Ouai, désolé, j'étais pressé tout à l'heure.  
**  
_**Je le sais, bouffon ! T'étais avec ma meuf !**_

- **Alors, c'est quoi comme exercice ?  
**  
Merde ! Je l'avais pas sur moi.

- **Ben, en fait, je l'ai pas avec moi. Je voulais seulement savoir si tu aurais le temps dans la semaine. C'est pas urgent... Enfin, pas trop.**

- **Ouai, pas de souci. Tu me dis quand t'es libre et je vérifie si je suis dispo. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
**  
_**Il m'énerve lui aussi ! Pourquoi il est si sympa ? J'peux pas m'prendre la tête avec un mec comme ça ! Même pas pour Bella... Pff, fais chier...**_

- **Nan, merci. Je vais y aller. Je suis passé en coup de vent.  
**  
Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture. Je remarquais que son regard se détournait souvent vers la maison de ma belle. Je décidais de me lancer.

- **Alors, elle te plait ?  
**  
- **Qui ça ?  
**  
- **Ben, notre nouvel entraineur. Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure sur le parking. Emmet n'a pas arrêté de vous vanner... **Mentis-je.

- **Absolument pas ! Bella est mignonne mais c'est pas mon style. Je préfère sa copine, celle qui vit chez elle.  
**  
- **J'connais pas.  
**  
Bon, j'étais soulagé... un peu... reste l'autre idiot de Riley...

- **Heureusement ! Je ne veux pas que tu me la piques ! **Rigola-t-il. **Elle s'appelle Alice. Une petite brune piquante...**

- **Arrête de baver ! **Me moquai-je gentiment.

Ouai, maintenant je pouvais être sympa avec lui, il voulait pas ma copine.

- **J'ai demandé à Bella de m'aider, histoire de savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi. **

- **Pourquoi tu lui dis pas cash ? **Demandai-je surpris.

- **Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. **Soupira-t-il. **Je ne veux pas me retaper une deuxième Maria. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
**  
Je voyais très bien... On l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère, le pauvre ! Il avait tout fait pour elle. Et elle s'était foutue de sa poire devant tout le monde. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant plus d'un an et, le soir du dernier match de la saison, elle est allée embrasser un mec de l'équipe adverse devant toute la fac présente dans les gradins. Il s'y attendait vraiment pas... Même moi, j'avais été choqué !

- **Et ton pote, euh Riley, il est sur Bella ? **Interrogeai-je en prenant un air 'détaché'.

- **J'crois bien ! **Sourit-il.

_**P'tain ! Il m'énerve à nouveau !**_ Même si c'était pas de sa faute à lui ! Après tout c'était son pote.

- **Ils se sont rencontrés dans la salle des profs apparemment. Il est prof-assistant.  
**  
_**Grrr... Ce Riley ! Je sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je vais pas le laisser s'approcher de MA Bella.**_

- **Ca va, Edward ?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

- **Pourquoi ça irait pas ? **Répondis-je en serrant les dents.

_**Ouai, hein, pourquoi ça irait pas ? Il voulait juste me piquer ma déesse rien de plus ! J'vais l'tuer !**_

- **T'as l'air énervé tout à coup... Tu serais pas sur Bella, toi aussi, par hasard ?**

- **Pas du tout...** Sifflai-je.

- **Nan, parce que, eux, ils peuvent vu qu'ils sont tous les deux profs de quelque chose, mais, toi, t'es un élève. Je voudrais pas que t'aies des ennuis à cause d'un petit béguin, non partagé qui plus est.  
**  
_**Il va se la fermer avec sa morale à deux balles ? Bella Swan est à moi... Et elle le saura bientôt, très bientôt !**_

Je le saluais vite fait et sautais dans ma voiture. Il me fallait un plan pour que ces deux-là ne sortent pas ensemble. Bella et Riley ne formeront jamais un couple !

C'était piscine ce soir à la place de l'entrainement habituel. Et je réfléchissais encore à comment faire craquer Bella quand Tanya vint s'asseoir près de moi.

-** Alors, mon ange, tu manges tout seul aujourd'hui ? **Minauda-t-elle.

- **Ouai, je voulais réfléchir et, là, tu me déranges ! **Râlai-je en la fusillant des yeux.

- **Oh, excuse-moi ! **Paniqua-t-elle aussitôt.

En moins d'une seconde, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son passage, ni son parfum trop épicé pour une fille, ni ses extensions capillaires trop blondes, c'était comme si elle ne m'avait jamais gonflé. J'étais satisfait d'elle pour une fois. Ouai, parce que, pour être franc, au lit c'était pas une bombe... Même là elle n'était pas futée, pourtant je ne lui demandais rien de compliqué ! Belle mais elle servait à rien. Vraiment à rien ! Même à genoux, en train de me faire une petite gâterie, elle m'ennuyait. D'ailleurs, fallait plus que je l'appelle... Une autre ferait l'affaire pour me soulager de temps en temps.

Il était presque l'heure de retourner en cours lorsque je croisais les yeux chocolat de ma douce. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, cherchant certainement une place libre. Elle m'observa un instant puis s'avança dans ma direction.

_**Ouai, ouai, ouai ! Elle vient vers moi ! **_M'écriai-je silencieusement.

- **Je peux m'asseoir ? **Demanda-t-elle en posant brièvement ses yeux sur moi.

- **Ouai, bien sûr ! **Acceptai-je, complètement ravi.

Elle prit place face à moi et commença à manger son assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle ! Je soupirai de bien-être, mattant chacun de ses gestes avec intérêt. Sa bouche, ses dents, sa langue... Je me sentis tout à coup à l'étroit dans mon jean... Elle me faisait tellement d'effet...

- **ALORS, ELLE, ELLE A LE DROIT DE S'ASSEOIR A TA TABLE ! **Hurla Tanya derrière moi.

Je me retournais illico vers la folle de service et lui lançais un regard noir. Elle se calma aussitôt et prit la fuite.

- **Navrée si ta petite-amie est en colère après toi.** Déclara mon ange.

- **Ma petite-amie ? **Demandai-je, surpris.

- **Elle ne l'est pas ? J'aurais cru pourtant...**

-** Jamais de la vie ! Pas du tout mon style. Je préfère les brunes intelligentes. **

_**Elle me sert juste de temps en temps. Elle excelle dans l'écartement de cuisses dans n'importe quel endroit. Pas difficile pour un sou la Tanya.  
**_  
La sonnerie retentit et Bella se dépêcha de se lever.

- **Tu ne viens pas ? **Me questionna-t-elle.

- **Euh, si, pourquoi ? **

- **On a cours d'anglais, tu te souviens ? Et si on ne se magne pas, on va arriver en retard et la prof n'apprécie pas du tout.  
**  
Petit Eddy se détendit aussitôt à la pensée de Madame Safer, cette sorcière balafrée. Ce qui me permit de me lever à mon tour. Nous marchâmes côte à côte jusqu'à notre salle et, vu que nous étions les derniers, Bella dut rester s'asseoirsur la chaise jumelle à la mienne._** Chouette, deux heures collés l'un à l'autre !  
**_  
- **Je vous préviens, vous ne pourrez plus changer de place jusqu'à la fin de l'année et vous travaillerez en binôme avec votre voisin de table. **Rugit la prof de sa voix éraillée avant de nous faire passer les polycopiés du nouveau cours.

Enfin, j'étais au paradis !

Bella me regarda bizarrement, certainement trop heureuse de devoir faire ses devoirs avec moi. Elle machouillait son crayon de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

**Calme Eddy, calme, calmeeeeeee ! Trop tard... **Je laissais tomber ma tête sur la table et la cognais par la même occasion. J'étais bon pour repartir sans sous-vêtement après la séance de piscine.C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait... Cette fille était un danger pour moi, fallait que je me maîtrise sinon quand on serait ensemble, je deviendrais éjaculateur précoce et c'était pas dans mes ambitions, pas du tout même.

-** Alors, prêt pour une séance de natation ? **Me demanda, innocemment, Bella.

Je soupirais fortement et claquais, à nouveau, ma tête sur le bois.

O0O0O0O0O0

Avez-vous apprécié ?

Le prochain chap' sera du POV Bella. Il reprendra la cantine, le cours d'anglais et un aperçu de la séance de piscine.

Des Robisous et à très vite !

Votre Phika


	6. Piscine

**Merci** à **Asilis** pour sa correction !

Et surtout **MERCI** à **Anykim**, **minicath**, **obscure**, **Intoxication-69**, **Nathy91**, **chriwyatt**,** twilight0507**, **Baby07** (tout à fait d'accord avec toi... Edward et Riley ne seront jamais amis !lol), **amimi31**, **oliveronica cullen massen**, **annso601** (Edward a un ego surdimensionné ? NOONNNN !lol), **nini88**, **veronika crepuscule**, **Lunenoire83**, **Lenerol **(Bella va le remettre à sa place si elle ne craque pas avant pour son corps parfait !mdr), **c0rnii** (rassure ta pauvre mère, elle t'a pas raté ! Mais, c'est clair que tu ne pouvais pas lui dire la phrase que tu lisais au même moment !), **majea**, **CaRoOThePriinCess** (Tu crois qu'Edward veut une sucette ? Moi, je pencherai plutôt pour autre chose qui y ressemble beaucoup !mdr), **kacie27**, **Angel622demonia** (J'espère que t'es pas morte ! Vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster...Tu m'aimes encore malgré le temps que j'ai mis à poster ?), **magicvanille**, **doudounord**,** titdily **(Dis, elles sont sorties de ta tête les pom-pom girls ?lol), **solene-twilight**, **fan-par-hasard21**, **KristenStewartFans**, **Emy-Lyne**, **Nadalexx**, **Fan de twilight**, **Claire91**, **emichlo**, **calimero59**, , **bbkoda**, **Cathou3**, **fraisee**,** mimie30**, **Milju**, **vicky30** (Que veux-tu, Edward n'est qu'un homme !lol), **sarinette60**, **Elodie Breuse**, **Letmesign23**,** helimoen**, **SoSweetySoCrazy**, **Grazie**, **diana**, **Fan de twilight **(bis), **EstL** (J'avais même pas pensé à ce perso' identique à Buffy ! Pourtant je l'adorais l'autre Riley...), **Vivibatta**, **ayana**, **ranianada**,** Titie**, **adeline73100**, **leti60**, **aelita48**, **Line Nina**, **Ilonka**, **hp-drago**, **Liliex7**, **Titeviolette**,** ImagineTwilight **(Et ouai, Edward a des pensées très chastes, très matures, et pas du tout possessif !lol), **Miss-Aurore**, **chachoualex63**,** Hell'Ninie**, **lyraparleor**, **Carlotaa**, **tiftouff19** (j'ai honte, j'ai un horrible retard dans ta fic... Je vais ramer mais je vais m'y remettre car je l'adore !), **lili70**, **Auredronya**, **Aliiice**, **Proutseuh**, **Em 81 **(T'inquiète, la tête va dégonfler !lol), **Hurrican-bells**, **Bellaandedwardamour**, **Shalemma** (T'es bien la seule à avoir mal au coeur pour Edward !),** fifer**, **elo-didie**, **loumarcise**, **patoun**, **Clemeria**, **Aztiti **(A partir de maintenant, tu ne boiras plus de coca ou autre pendant ta lecture ! T'as failli mourir !lol), **anayata** (T'as raison, Bella n'est pas très heureuse de partager sa table avec Edward, parce qu'elle ne veut pas craquer pour lui... Il est peut-être con, macho, possessif et jaloux, mais il reste Edward au corps parfait...), **Tinga Bella**, **hello sweetie**, **SweetyMarie**.

J'autorise toutes les personnes désirant me mettre dans leur répertoire à le faire.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**(**_**Ce pov rejoint celui d'Edward à la cantine et en cours d'anglais)**_

**Chapitre 5:** Piscine...

**POV Bella**

**- Hey, Bella !**

Je me retournais à l'entente de mon prénom et eus le plaisir de voir Riley courir vers moi dans le couloir de la fac.

**- Bonjour ! Souris-je alors qu'il s'arrêtait à mes côtés.**

Il se pencha vers moi et posa une bise sur ma joue, désormais toute rouge.

**- Comment vas-tu ? **Questionna-t-il.

**- Bien. Enfin, beaucoup mieux depuis que le lutin démoniaque m'a libéré.** Ironisai-je en repensant à ma meilleure nouvelle amie.

**- Alice ?**

**- Elle-même !**

Nous avançâmes de quelques mètres en silence.

**- Dis-moi, Bella, j'aimerais savoir si ça t'intéresserait une petite sortie avec moi ?**

J'ancrai mon regard au sien et y vis de l'hésitation. Apparemment, Riley n'était pas si sûr de lui.

**- Et qu'entends-tu par "petite sortie" ?**

**- Je sais pas, peut-être un restaurant pour commencer et un cinéma pour terminer.**

**- Il me semble que ce serait un bon programme.**

**- Est-ce un oui ?**

**- Quelle heure ?**

**- Je pourrais passer te prendre à 18 heures...** Proposa-t-il.

**- J'accepte si tu viens à 19 heures.**

**- Ok !** Approuva-t-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**- Bon, ben, à ce soir ?**

**- Travaille bien !** Dit-il avant que j'entre dans ma salle de cours.

La matinée se déroula rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'une furie brune ne me saute dessus avant que je ne puisse pénétrer dans la cafétéria.

**- Alice, quand cesseras-tu de faire ça ?** Grognai-je en ramassant mon sac, tombé sous l'assaut.

**- Quand tu m'auras dégotée un rendez-vous avec Jasper.** Déclara-t-elle.

**- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ! Tu devras attendre l'entraînement de ce soir.**

**- Mais, Bella, c'est si long ! **Chouina-t-elle.

**- Je connais une méthode bien plus rapide, mais vous êtes tous les deux trop coincés pour la suivre.** Me moquai-je gentiment.

**- Très drôle, Swan ! Je te signale que c'est à l'homme de faire le premier pas.**

**- Peut-être qu'il a peur de ta réponse. **Ajoutai-je en tentant de faire un pas vers le self.

**- Je veux qu'il me courtise dans les règles.** Rétorqua Alice en me barrant la route.

**- Hum, peux-tu me dire pourquoi une aussi belle fille que toi est toujours célibataire ?**

Mon amie haussa les épaules.

**- Parce qu'elle fait fuir tous les gars !**

**- Mais pas du tout ! **S'offusqua-t-elle.

**- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu as snobé Jasper ce matin sur le parking ?**

Elle ne répondit rien.

**- Le pauvre... Il est descendu de sa voiture, stationnée pile à côté de la tienne, nous a fait un subime sourire et tu ne lui as même pas décoché le moindre regard.**

**- C'est normal !** Contra-t-elle.

**- Ah oui ? Le gars pour qui tu craques te dit bonjour et, toi, tu l'ignores... C'est ta tactique de drague ?** Fulminai-je.

**- C'est à toi qu'il a dit bonjour ! C'est à toi qu'il a souri !** S'énerva Alice.

**- Parce que tu l'as snobé !**

Cette fois, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Zut, il ne me restait plus que vingt minutes pour déjeuner.

**- Bon, écoute, Alice, je reprends les cours dans quelques minutes, si on allait manger maintenant ?** Lui proposai-je plus calmement.

**- J'ai déjà mangé.**

**- Quoi ?** M'emportai-je.

Je la poussais légèrement, mais sûrement, du passage et me dépêchais d'aller me servir. La pièce était bondée. J'étais plantée au milieu de la cafétéria cherchant une table libre. N'en voyant pas, je me préparais mentalement à déjeuner debout, afin de ne pas perdre de temps et remplir quand même mon estomac, lorsque je croisais le regard émeraude de mon cher "Edgard". Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, mon plateau dans les mains... Et puis, on pouvait partager la même table, hein ? On était civilisés après tout... Je m'approchais rapidement de lui et lui fis un léger, mais alors très léger, sourire.

**- Je peux m'asseoir ?** Demandai-je en le zieutant à peine.

**- Ouai, bien sûr !** Rétorqua-t-il l'air ravi.

Il avait déjà fini son repas mais resta assis face à moi quand même. Je ne voulais pas saliver sur sa beauté alors je préférais attaquer directement mon assiette de spaghetti bolognaise. Je m'appliquais à ne pas mettre de sauce tomate partout sur moi lorsque la blonde de l'entrainement apparut derrière Cullen. Elle était rouge de rage, prête à éclater.

- **ALORS, ELLE, ELLE A LE DROIT DE S'ASSEOIR A TA TABLE ! **Hurla cette dernière.

Edward se tourna derechef vers elle et, sans même prononcer un mot, la fit déguerpir.

- **Navrée si ta petite-amie est en colère après toi.** Déclarai-je après m'être essuyée la bouche avec une serviette en papier.

**- Ma petite-amie ? **S'écria-t-il étonné.

**- Elle ne l'est pas ? J'aurais cru pourtant...**

-** Jamais de la vie ! Pas du tout mon style. Je préfère les brunes intelligentes. **

Il avait mis beaucoup de conviction dans sa réponse, mais j'avais du mal à le croire... Sa réputation n'existait pas pour rien après tout. De plus, toutes celles qui lui tournaient autour étaient blondes. J'avais même entendu dire que Jessica Stanley s'était décolorée les cheveux rien que pour le mettre dans son lit. Et elle y avait réussi ! Donc des brunes intelligentes ? Mouai, on va dire qu'on y croit...

Je me dépêchai de me lever pour aller vider mon plateau lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre. Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors qu'il avait cours avec moi.

- **Tu ne viens pas ? **

- **Euh, si, pourquoi ? **Rétorqua-t-il après réflexion.

- **On a cours d'anglais, tu te souviens ? Et si on ne se magne pas, on va arriver en retard et la prof n'apprécie pas du tout.  
**

Alors qu'on faisait route ensemble vers notre salle, je pus remarquer les regards meurtriers que me lançaient les filles que nous croisions. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à l'incongruité de la situation. Un... Non pas "UN" mais "LE" beau gosse par excellence, adulé par toutes les blondasses sans cervelle de la terre, (ouai, je suis sûre que même celles qui n'ont jamais entendu parler d'Edward Cullen craqueront pour lui au premier coup d'oeil !) qui marchait tranquillement près de moi, pauvre fille banale, sous les yeux assassins de l'assemblée féminine. Arrivés à l'entrée de notre salle, je remarquais avec horreur que nous étions les derniers et qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule et unique table. Oh, misère ! Manger face à lui, ça passait parce qu'on n'avait pas de contact, sauf visuel, là, nos cuisses se frôleraient et mon coeur s'emballerait aussitôt.

- **Je vous préviens, vous ne pourrez plus changer de place jusqu'à la fin de l'année et vous travaillerez en binôme avec votre voisin de table. **Hurla Madame Safer avant de se retourner pour noter les grandes lignes du cours d'aujourd'hui sur le tableau.

_**Wow wow wow ! Quoi ? MOI travailler avec LUI ? Mais elle est folle ?**_

Le crayon de bois que j'avais dans la bouche allait disparaitre sous l'énervement de mes dents, je le grignotais de plus en plus vite... J'allais craquer ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça... Etre souvent avec lui. Etre proche de lui. Etre seule avec lui. C'est moi qui allais devenir folle... de lui...

_**Oh, pitié ! Venez me sauver !**_

Soudain, j'entendis un petit gémissement venant de mon voisin de table. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers lui, Edward avait la tête posée sur la table et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles pour ma pauvre ouïe de fille banale.

La fin du cours arriva et je me tournais une dernière fois vers lui.

-** Alors, prêt pour une séance de natation ? **

Il émit un soupir à fendre l'âme puis laissa retomber sa tête, à nouveau, sur la table. Il allait se faire mal à cette allure ! Je le laissais à sa place et partais dans la salle des profs afin de récupérer la clé des vestiaires de la piscine. J'y déposai également mon sac de cours et pris mon sac de sport. Pour le moment, j'étais vêtue d'un jean slim gris délavé, d'un pull noir, d'une paire de boots noirs et d'un blouson en cuir, également noir. Mais je n'allais pas rester comme ça... Je souris comme une idiote en pensant à la tête qu'ils allaient faire tout à l'heure !

**- Tiens, Miss Swan !** S'exclama le directeur, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

**- Bonjour, Monsieur Banner.**

**- Alors, comment ça se passe avec nos garçons ?**

**- Bien, enfin pour le moment.**

**- Excellent ! J'espère que nous aurons de bons résultats dès le premier match. Quand a-t-il lieu déjà ?**

**- Dans deux semaines, Monsieur.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous savez déjà qui vous allez sélectionner sur les onze joueurs ? Malheureusement il n'en faut que dix et ils sont tellement bons...**

**- Euh, non, je verrais quelques jours avant la rencontre. Peut-être qu'il y aura un malade ou un blessé, qui sait ?**

**- Ne nous portez pas la poisse, Bella !** Rit-il.

**- Excusez-moi, je dois y aller ! L'entraînement n'attend pas.**

**- Oui, bien sûr ! A très bientôt !**

Je pris pratiquement la fuite, pas que j'étais pressée de revoir mes géants, mais je n'aimais pas être seule avec un prof ou autre supérieur hiérarchique.

Heureusement pour nous, l'université possédait sa propre piscine. Donc nous pouvions en profiter pleinement, dès réservation, sans avoir peur de la foule. Enfin, quand je dis "nous" ça voulait plutôt dire "ils", parce qu'il était hors de question que je revête un maillot de bain. Je n'étais pas complexée par mon corps mais, pendant les entrainements, je me sentais comme un vulgaire morceau de viande... Certains basketteurs me lorgnaient comme s'ils allaient me sauter dessus et me dévorer. Beurk !

J'arrivais devant la piscine en dernière, sous les regards de tous, ou presque...

**- Où sont Mike et Tyler ?** Demandai-je à l'assemblée.

Des "J'sais pas" et des "Peut-être malades" fusèrent.

**- Ok. Je signalerai leur absence. Ils ont intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse sinon ils seront exempts d'office au premier match.**

**- T'es dure, coach !** S'écria Emmet.

**- Ah ouai ? Parce que tu trouves normal qu'un mec qui ne vient pas à l'entraînement prenne ta place pendant les matchs ?**

**- Euh, non, j'ai pas dit ça...** Marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

**- Bien. Parce que celui qui ne viendra pas à l'entraînement et qui n'aura pas d'excuse valable, ben il n'aura pas sa place sur le terrain. C'est bien compris ?**

**- Oui, coach !** S'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

**- Paul, tu fais quoi avec ton téléphone portable ? **Questionnai-je en le voyant pianoter dessus.

**- Euh, rien... Je... J'envoie un texto à ma mère !**

**- Tant que ce n'est pas à tes deux copains... Allez, dépêchez-vous d'aller vous changer, rendez-vous sur le côté après les douches.**

Je leur ouvris la porte des vestiaires et entrai dans une cabine, celle juste à l'entrée. J'entendis des murmures et tendis l'oreille.

_" Tu crois qu'elle va le mettre, son bikini ? "_

_" Bien sûr ! "_

_" Moi, je crois pas, je dirais plutôt qu'elle mettra un maillot noir pas sexy pour un sou ! "_

Pff, et dire qu'ils avaient tous environ mon âge ! Pathétique ! Des portes claquèrent, signe qu'ils étaient en train de sortir des cabines. Je m'activais et enfilais ma tenue de sport, soit pantacourt et tee-shirt large. Je sortis fièrement de ma cachette et les ignorais en passant près des douches.

_" Fais chier ! "_

_" Ouai, j'ai gagné ! En avant les billets ! " _Ca, pas besoin de vérifier, c'était Jasper.

_" J'suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès ! "_

_" Elle a pas de seins ou quoi ? Pour s'habiller comme ça, faut être complexée à mort ! "_

_" T'inquiète, elle a tout c'qu'il faut là où il faut, hein Eddy ? "_ Là, Emmet.

Je me retournai et aperçus Edward me regarder en souriant. Mais pas un truc style sadique ou autre truc salace, non, on aurait dit qu'il était... content ?

**- Bon, allez, sortez des douches, maintenant !** Criai-je pour me faire entendre. **Tous au bord du bassin. Il y a cinq lignes, vous êtes neuf, deux par lignes, sauf la dernière. Jasper, tu t'y mettras. **

**- Et voilà, c'est le chouchou ! **Ricana Jacob.

**- Honneur au vainqueur ! Fallait pas faire de pari idiot... Vous me faites dix longueurs chacun. Allez-y, plongez !** Ordonnai-je.

Alors que les gars étaient, pour la plupart, à leur troisième longueur, j'aperçus Mike et Tyler. A tous les coups, ils avaient reçu un sms de Paul...

**- Excusez notre retard, on s'est trompés. On a cru que c'était entraînement à la salle aujourd'hui.** Raconta Mike.

**- Ben, vous avez fait vite pour mettre vos maillots. Vous habitez près d'ici ?**

**- Ouai !** S'exclama Mike.

**- Nan, pas vraiment ! **Répondit Tyler en même temps.

**- Ok...** Soupirai-je. **Mike, tu te mets à la ligne n°2 avec Eric et toi, Tyler, tu vas à la 4 avec Embry. Vous me faites dix longueurs.**

**- Euh, mais, euh...** Bafouilla Mike.

**- Euh quoi ?**

**- Je suis pas un très bon nageur...**

**- Moi non plus.** Rougit Tyler en baissant les yeux.

**- Mais y'a pas de souci ! Suivez-moi !**

Je les emmenai dans une petit pièce et leur fournis deux ceintures avec des flotteurs.

**- Mais, on va pas mettre ça ! **Protesta Mike.

**- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Ben, c'est pour les gosses !**

**- Vous ne savez pas nager, vous allez faire quoi ? Regarder les autres et attendre ?**

**- Ben ouai ! **Confirma Tyler.

**- Il en est hors de question ! **Sifflai-je. **C'est l'entraînement, ok ? Si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous dis, vous êtes virés, c'est compris ?**

Ils acquiesçèrent silencieusement et attrapèrent les ceintures que je leur tendais.

**- Bien. Maintenant vous plongez.**

Bon, pas la peine de dire qu'ils furent accueillis par des sifflements et des ricanement, si ? Ben, je le dis alors ! Je sais, ce n'était pas sympa de ma part. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de savoir nager... Mais, il fallait bien que je me fasse respecter. Tant pis pour eux ! Ils sauront à l'avenir qu'il ne faut pas me baratiner.

Edward fut le premier à sortir de l'eau et je dus m'asseoir sur la borne de plongeon à mes côtés. Il était... à couper le souffle ! Je dus me rappeler de fermer la bouche pour ne pas baver. Des mèches cuivrées trempées retombaient sur son front, des gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son visage et j'en suivis une qui continua son chemin sur son torse imberbe, comme je les aimais, mais musclé à la perfection, (ni trop, ni trop peu) elle fonça sur ses abdos parfaits et plongea dans son nombril... Mon regard ne s'arrêta pas à ce niveau-là et descendit encore un peu. Son boxer noir en lycra le moulait comme une seconde peau... Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure afin de revenir sur terre et de dévier ma contemplation.

**- J'adorerais savoir à quoi tu penses, là, tout de suite...** Chuchota-t-il en passant près de moi.

**- Euh, je pensais à... que...**

**- On cherche ses mots ? **Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

_**Putain de frimeur ! **_

**- Non, je cherche juste une façon sympa de te dire que tu n'as pas grand chose dans le boxer.** Crachai-je, en mentant comme pas possible.

**- Ouai, ouai, j'te crois... Tes yeux disaient tout à fait autre chose.**

**- Ben, c'est que t'as mal vu, Ed-gard.**

Je me relevais et m'éloignais de lui, de son corps surtout... Car c'était son corps qui m'attirait, à n'en pas douter !

**- Vous me faites vingt longueurs sur le dos !**

**- Mais Mike et Tyler vont pas y arriver avec leur ceinture !** Rigola Quil.

**- Ouai, ils remontent à la surface comme des poissons morts ! Regardez !** Rit Embry en les pointant du doigt.

**- Ben, ils vont retirer un ou deux flotteurs, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à nager aux enfants.** Dit Jasper.

**- Mike, Tyler, vous en êtes à combien de longueur ?** Me renseignai-je.

**- Une et demie !** Rétorqua Mike, manquant de souffle.

**- Pareil !** Ajouta Tyler.

**- Ben, c'est réglé. Ils ne sont pas prêts de terminer.** Déclarai-je en roulant des yeux.

Ils continuèrent les longueurs pendant une heure et je fis un effort surhumain pour ne plus poser mes yeux sur Edward. Je me mis alors à penser à Riley qui allait bientôt passer me prendre pour une sortie en tête-à-tête. Mon téléphone vibra pile au moment où mon cerveau interchangeait la tête de Riley et celle d'Edward. Un sms d'Alice.

_**" M'oublie pas ! "**_

Je profitais que Jasper soit le dernier à sortir du vestiaire pour l'intercepter discrètement.

**- Alors, t'en es où avec Alice ?**

**- Tu l'as bien vu par toi-même... Elle a pas l'air intéressé.** Dit-il déçu.

**- Détrompe-toi ! Elle a juste voulu faire sa belle...** Souris-je.

**- T'es sûre ?**

J'opinais de la tête et lui montrais le message qu'elle venait de m'envoyer. Un énorme sourire naquit sur son visage.

**- Alors ?**

**- Tu peux me filer son numéro ? **

**- Tu vas l'inviter à sortir ?**

**- Ca se pourrait bien...**

Je lui donnais le numéro de mon amie et me dépêchais de rentrer à la maison pour me préparer.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Alors, êtes-vous déçus par ce chapitre ?

Je ne sais malheureusement pas quand vous aurez la suite car je suis atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche... C'est affreux et ça dur depuis quelques semaines, concernant mes deux fics, mais Promesse a quelques chapitres d'avance.

Je suis désolée...

ROBisous et encore pardon pour cette attente.


	7. Double rendezvous

Eh oui, c'est enfin moi ! Vous ne rêvez pas... Syndrome de la page blanche et manque de temps, vous connaissez ?

Alors, même si le nombre de reviews a bien baissé, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier...

**TOUS MES VOEUX POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ANNEE ! SANTE, JOIE, BONHEUR, ARGENT ET AMOUR**

**Merci** à **Asilis** pour sa correction !

Et **merci** à sinzacana, MselleMiya, Mayawa, **Vanillejulie**, **aurore.**, 7Nina7, alicia38, helimoen, chriwyatt, **twilight0507**, , Choupinettelapinette, Liliex7, chachoualex63, Clemeria, **fraisee**, pounine, lyraparleor, twilight-I-love-you, Elodie13, **anykim**, ImagineTwilight, c0rnii, Hurrican-bells (Bella était la seule à le voir lorsqu'il est sorti de la piscine car les autres nageaient encore ! Et que la piscine leur était réservée !), anna-cool, **anges0112**, ranianada, Niniee (ça tu le sauras dans ce chapitre !), aelita48, sarinette60, Vivibatta, **aussidagility**, hp-drago, solene-twilight, **vicky30**, Baby07, Darlin'whitlock, Lunenoire83, fifer, Cathou3, lucie62170, veronika crepuscule, Titie, BonaVenture, LunaEAC (as-tu trouvé le remède pour la page blanche ?), Emy-Lyne, elo-didie,  
**Fan de twilight**, CaRoOThePriinCess, Lenerol, LuneBlanche, annso601, nini88, Milju (je crois que t'auras pas besoin de tuer quelqu'un pour voir Edward sortir de la piscine car ce sera une scène de breaking...lol), Elizabeth Mary Masen, tiftouff19 (oh mon dieu ! "- Euh, je pensais à... que..."..." j'ai pas fait attention !mdr Mais toi oui !lol... Sinon, changement de sujet, Ta fic 'Et malgré ça tu m'aimes ou pas ?' était sublime ! J'ai eu raison de me coucher à pas d'heure pour la finir...), **Nadalexx**, Lulu la luciole (merci beaucoup pour tes conseils ! La page blanche m'a servi à corriger plein de fics !), miiss88, Anna-Maria34000, magicvanille, Virginie-de-TN, Em 81, oliveronica cullen massen, mamoure21, Angel622demonia, Kalliope31, EstL, minicath, SoSweetySoCrazy, calimero59, amimi31, **Celestin**, NanaFreezy (Merci pour ta proposition, mais c'est pas à cause du manque d'idées que la page blanche s'est installée... C'était juste l'envie d'écrire, le manque de temps...), Elodie Breuse, Aliiice, slakware, bichou85, anayata, emichlo, titdily ( Mon Riley dégagera au chapitre où ton Emmet dégagera du lit de Bella ! Donc, comme je suis ta bêta et que je te lis, c'est pas demain la veille ! Ou pas... tout dépend de mon inspiration !lol), Xukette, Tinga Bella, doudounord, Grazie.

Alors, apparemment, la séance de la piscine ne vous a pas déçu et les ceintures/flotteurs vous ont bien fait rire ! Ouf ! Soulagée... Alors, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira également...

O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 6:** Double rendez-vous...

**POV Edward**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le regard de Bella posé sur mon corps m'avait complètement fait craquer... Et, cette fois, mon bas ventre resta tranquille... Heureusement, parce que, franchement, en maillot de bain, tout le monde aurait pu apercevoir l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Et je ne voulais pas que les autres gars sachent ce que j'éprouvais pour notre coach. J'étais Edward Cullen et Edward Cullen se moquait des autres mais personne n'avait le droit de faire de même. Ouai ! Bon, sauf que ma douce Isabella ne se laissait pas faire. Elle résistait à son attirance pour moi. Mais vu la façon dont elle m'avait dévoré des yeux, elle allait bientôt fondre dans mes bras.

Après être sorti des vestiaires, j'attendis quelques instants à côté de ma voiture. Bella et Jasper n'étaient pas encore partis et je voulais être sûr que mon pote ne tenterait rien avec elle. Pas que j'avais peur de la concurrence, il m'avait dit que seule Alice l'intéressait... Mais on ne sait jamais... Bella débarqua, seule, sur le parking au bout de 5 minutes et je mimais un appel téléphonique afin de justifier ma présence. Elle passa près de moi sans même me regarder. _**Argh ! Arrête de résister mon ange !**_ Je ne pus détacher mes yeux d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de mon champ de vision. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me donner une chance ? Je ne comprenais pas... J'étais certain qu'elle m'aimait, alors pourquoi ne pas foncer ?

_" Ouai... Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir... Ok... Je passe te prendre alors ?... 20h ? Heu, ça fait tard, non ?... Non, non, d'accord, c'est bon !... A très vite ! "_

Je me retournais et vis Jasper ranger son téléphone portable.

- **Salut, vieux ! **Déclarai-je. **Alors, t'as un rencard ? **

- **Heu, tu as entendu ? **S'étonna-t-il.

- **Ben, tu parlais assez fort et je viens tout juste de couper une conversation avec ma mère. **Inventai-je en montrant mon téléphone.

- **Oh ! Bella m'a donné le numéro de sa copine.**

- **Et elle a dit oui pour ce soir ?**

- **Ouai ! D'ailleurs, je te laisse, je dois aller me préparer et finir mes exo' de math. En parlant de math, quand est-ce que tu veux mon aide ?**

- **Ben, en fait, c'est bon. J'ai réussi à le faire tout seul, comme un grand ! **Souris-je.

Merde, j'avais carrément oublié ! En plus, j'avais même pas besoin de lui, j'étais un vrai génie !

Nous nous serrâmes la main et montâmes chacun dans notre propre voiture. Juste avant de démarrer, je reçus un SMS.

_" Ne rentre pas tout de suite, Rose est là et j'ai l'intention de la faire grimper aux rideaux ! "_

NAN ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant, moi ? Putain, ce cous' me prend la tête ! En plus, sa copine a une chambre individuelle, ils ne peuvent pas aller copuler là-bas ? Je frappais le volant de ma main. En plus, j'ai envie de voir personne ce soir... Bella m'ignore. Jasper se fait une gonzesse. Emmet compte fleurette à Rosalie. Pff, et moi je suis tout seul comme un con. Je conduisis sans but précis, sans regarder le paysage.

_**Envie d'une fille ? Non ! Envie de Bella ? Oh que oui !**_

Je devenais pathétique depuis que je la connaissais. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je jouissais dans mon caleçon rien qu'en la matant. Je repoussais les propositions des filles en chaleur. J'étais jaloux envers chaque garçon qui s'approchait de ma dulcinée. Et je tournais en rond dans ma voiture sans savoir où aller. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant... Est-ce que je devenais fou ? Et pourquoi Bella ne voulait pas de moi ?

Je stationnais la voiture en face d'un petit restaurant que j'aimais bien et décidais d'y dîner en solo.

- **Tiens, Bonsoir Edward ! **M'accueillit la serveuse.

Je m'avançais vers elle et lui fis une bise sur la joue. Devais-je préciser que, malgré ses 10 ans de plus que moi, c'était une de mes ex' ?

- **Comment vas-tu Irina ? **Demandai-je en m'éloignant.

- **Très bien... Mieux que toi apparemment. Tu veux parler ?**

- **Non, ça va aller. **Refusai-je poliment.

- **Ok. Tu peux aller t'asseoir, j'arrive de suite pour prendre ta commande.**

- **Merci.**

Je m'installai à une petite table dans le fond du restaurant et me mis à feuilleter le menu. Irina était vraiment une gentille fille. Pas comme sa cousine Tanya. Je l'avais rencontrée lors de mon arrivée à la fac, dans ce restaurant, et elle avait craqué sur moi à la seconde où nos yeux s'étaient croisés. Mais, je l'avais prévenue, je ne voulais rien de sérieux et elle avait accepté. On avait couché ensemble pendant une semaine avant que mes bas instincts de mec instable se réveillent. Elle me considérait maintenant comme un ami et était mariée avec un certain Garett. Pas de larme, pas de crise, pas de cri, le bonheur total pour une rupture en douceur. J'avais été franc avec elle et elle ne m'en voulait pas. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent !

- **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prendras ? **Réapparut Irina, calepin en main.

- **Steak frites et un coca, s'il te plait.**

- **Edward, tu devrais manger plus équilibré ! **Me réprimanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- **Promis maman ! Mais, là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de déguster ça et je sais que ça va être un régal ! **

- **Sale gosse ! Ok, c'est noté ! Je t'apporte ta boisson.**

Irina revint avec deux verres de soda et s'assit face à moi.

- **Je prends une petite pause, y'a personne ! Alors, pourquoi le grand et sexy Cullen dîne seul ?**

- **Parce que mon coloc' se tape sa copine dans notre appart' et que j'ai pas envie de taper discut' avec une fille. Euh, mais toi ça va ! **Me rattrapai-je derechef.

- **Ne me dis pas que t'es amoureux ?**

- **Q-quoi ? **Bafouillai-je.

- **Oh, que si ! T'es amoureux ! Edward Cullen en pince vraiment pour une fille !**

- **Mais... arrête... J'ai jamais dit ça ! **Niai-je.

- **Pas la peine que tu le dises, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de ta figure.**

- **N'importe quoi !**

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Irina se calma pour aller accueillir ses nouveaux clients. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains. Comment cette fille pouvait lire aussi facilement en moi ?

Irina partie, je me perdais, quelques instants, dans la contemplation de mes couverts... Pff, seul à une table, j'étais tombé bien bas !

- **On se voit plus tard, Edward, je dois m'occuper d'un petit couple de tourtereaux.** M'annonça mon ex' en passant près de moi, deux menus à la main.

- **Pas de souci... **Soufflai-je en la suivant des yeux.

Après tout, c'était normal qu'elle ne me consacre pas tout son temps, elle travaillait. Et pourquoi je ne faisais pas la même chose ? Enfin, je veux dire pas serveur, beurk ! Me plier aux quatre volontés des clients, trop peu pour moi ! Mais, je sais pas... euh... bosser dans... euh... dans rien du tout ! J'ai assez d'argent pour me la couler dou-... MERDE ! Bella et Riley étaient assis, face à face, à quelques mètres de moi ! Putain... Faut pas qu'elle me voit ! Enfin... pas seul ! Aussitôt, je sortis mon téléphone portable. Jessica ? Tanya ? Julia ? Alexia ? Zut, un doute ! Laquelle serait la plus rapide à débarquer ici ? Soufflant un bon coup, je choisis Julia. Une ancienne conquête rousse, ça changerait des blondes, de plus elle vivait à deux rues d'ici... et je savais qu'elle était célibataire en ce moment.

_" Rejoins-moi tout de suite au Little Restaurant c'est hyper urgent. Edward "_

La réponse fusa en moins de cinq secondes:

_" J'arrive ! "_

YES !

Irina repassa près de moi et j'en profitais pour l'avertir.

- **Est-ce que tu peux mettre ma commande en attente, s'il te plait, une amie arrive ?**

- **Pas de problème ! **Me sourit-elle.

- **Merci.** Répondis-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Je reportai mon attention sur Bella. Elle était adorable, souriante et, heureusement, ne me tournait pas le dos.

Le carillon de l'entrée raisonna et je pus apercevoir Julia. Elle se présenta à Irina, et cette dernière la mena jusqu'à moi.

- **Je vous apporte les menus. **Dit-elle en s'éclipsant.

- **Bonsoir Eddy !** Rougit ma nouvelle compagne.

Toujours aussi timide la rouquine ! Bon, loin d'égaler ma Bella mais elle suffirait pour un repas.

- **Bonsoir Julia ! Comment vas-tu ?** Demandai-je en me levant, afin de lui poser une bise sur la joue.

Elle rougit de plus belle et s'assit face à moi.

- **Je vais... bien, merci ! Et toi ?**

- **Très bien !**

- **Bien. Alors, pourquoi tu étai****s**** si pressé de me voir après tout ce temps ?** Osa-t-elle.

- **Je passais dans le quartier et j'ai pensé à toi, voilà tout.**

- **Rien d'urgent, alors ?**

- **Si ! Une faim de loup !** M'exclamai-je tout sourire.

Elle avait l'air étonnée mais ne pipa mot et accepta le menu que lui tendit Irina.

Je recommandai le même plat, bien entendu, alors qu'elle opta pour une salade césar et de l'eau gazeuse... Pff, aller dans un restaurant pour manger ça, autant rester dans sa cuisine ! A moins qu'elle n'ait peur de payer sa part... Mes yeux se reposèrent sur Bella qui avait, devant elle, une belle portion de lasagnes. Ca, c'était une femme, une vraie ! Elle n'avait pas peur de prendre un gramme au moins.

- **Tu m'excuses, je reviens ! **Me prévint Julia.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour dames. Lorsqu'elle revint, Bella, tout en discutant avec son... Riley, la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ancre son regard au mien. Je la fixais autant qu'elle me fixait. Que pouvais-je lire sur son visage ? Etonnement ? Questionnement ? Embêtement ? Aucune idée ! Alors, je me lançais et lui fis un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un petit sourire, après tout on se connaissait, et, BINGO, elle s'empourpra... S'en suivi un léger signe de tête de sa part. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à mon charme. Son matage à la piscine me l'avait encore montré.

- **Tu la connais ? **Intervint Julia en reprenant sa place.

- **Bien sûr ! **M'exclamai-je en détournant quand même mon regard de ma beauté.

- **Une ex', je parie ? **Siffla-t-elle.

Jalouse la rouquine ?

- **Nan ! C'est mon entraineur de basket.**

- **Je parle de la fille. **S'agaça-t-elle.

- **Ouai, moi aussi. **M'amusai-je en lui lançant une oeillade.

- **Donc, c'est, elle, la fille Swan ?**

- **En chair et en os.**

- **Je suis déçue... **Soupira Julia.

- **Ah bon, et pour quelle raison ? **

- **Regarde-la, elle ressemble à rien ! Je me demande comment elle a réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Riley.**

- **Moi, je la trouve parfaite !**

-** Arrête ton char, Eddy ! **Sourit-elle. **Elle n'a aucun charme. Tu n'as jamais été attiré par ce genre de fille.**

**- Et de quel genre fait-elle partie ?**

- **Des intellos. C'est une fille transparente, on ne la remarque pas. Toi, tu aimes les flamboyantes comme moi et les blondes sans jugeote. En plus, je suis sûre qu'elle refuserait de partager ton lit. **Finit-elle d'expliquer avec un claquement de langue pour clore le sujet.

- **Tu ne la connais pas !** Me renfrognai-je.

Comment pouvait-elle émettre un jugement sur ma belle ? Elle ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ! J'avais les nerfs, là...

- **Oups ! J'ai fait tomber ma cuillère.**

- **Tu veux que j'appelle la serveuse ?** Dis-je sans la regarder.

- **Oh, non ! Ne la dérange pas pour si peu.**

Tout à coup, alors que je me retenais de me barrer direct du restau', je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse puis remonter jusqu'à la braguette de mon jean. Je soulevai la nappe et aperçus le visage souriant de Julia.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

- **Je vais t'aider à te détendre, tu as l'air si tendu. **Minauda-t-elle.

- **Mais t'es folle ! On est dans un restaurant, et la serveuse est une amie. Rassieds-toi ! **

- **Fais pas ton rabat-joie, Eddy. Tu sais que tu vas A-DO-RER !**

Elle est pas bien ! Je recroisai le regard chocolat de Bella et il était hors de question de prendre du plaisir en sa présence, sans qu'elle participe activement et qu'elle soit seule avec moi ! Je retirai les mains de Julia et la repoussai fermement. Mon invitée se releva avec très peu de grâce... Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne près de notre table. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux roux afin de replacer sa mèche correctement.

-** Très bien... C'est à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Pardon ? **M'enquis-je les yeux ronds.

- **Ne fais pas l'innocent, s'il te plait !**

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Julia.**

- **Ah non ? Parce que tu ne fais pas que de mater la Swan depuis tout à l'heure ?**

Mais elle délirait grave, elle ! J'ai juste jeté deux ou trois regards, tout au plus, vers leur table.

- **Calme-toi et arrête de délirer, veux-tu ? **Proposai-je.

- **Tu m'énerves, Eddy ! J'me casse ! Continue de baver devant ta pétasse... **S'écria-t-elle en prenant son sac à main.

- **Mais, Julia... C'est n'importe quoi ! **Rigolai-je.

- **Te fous pas de moi, ok ?**

- **Je n'oserai pas !**

Si, j'oserai, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le sache. Elle avait l'air assez énervée comme ça. Manquerait plus qu'elle tape un scandale. Pour qui me prendrait Bella après un truc pareil ? Tout à coup, je reçus une serviette de table en pleine face.

- **Essuie ta bouche, Cullen, sinon la table sera trempée de ta bave ! **Siffla Julia, debout face à moi.

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face, avança de quelques pas avant de stopper sa fuite. Oh, merde ! Elle était pile à côté de Riley. Putain ! Elle allait quand même pas faire ça ? Rapidement, je me saisis de mon portefeuille, balançai quelques billets afin de régler le repas et enfilai mon blouson.

- **J'te laisse le mien aussi, Swan ! Il en meurrrrrt d'envie !**

_**Elle a osé !**_

Je me précipitais aussitôt vers la sortie pour avoir une explication avec Julia. Passant près de ma douce, je pus constater l'effet qu'avait eu la rousse sur elle. Bella me dévisagea, complètement larguée par les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- **Excusez-la, elle a un peu trop bu... **Grimaçai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel. **Passez une bonne soirée !**

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'ajoute ça ? J'avais pas du tout envie qu'elle passe une bonne soirée ! Et si, après ce repas, Riley l'emmenait chez lui et qu'ils... NON ! Je m'arrêtais net devant ma voiture. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, ni même l'imaginer... Il allait la raccompagner, lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et c'est tout. Bon, peut-être, lui serrer la main ou un très léger baisemain. Rien de plus ! Ouai, ça, c'était parfait pour une fin de soirée. Soyons honnête, ce n'est pas moi qui agirait ainsi, mais ce pourrait être le style de ce brave Riley.

Aucune trace de Julia...

Je montais dans ma voiture et mis le contact sans attendre. Rosalie ou pas, j'étais bien décidé à rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche bien chaude et me coucher.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Mon prochain chapitre sera un POV Bella... Comme vous vous en doutez vu que j'alterne... Il reprendra la soirée au restaurant avec Riley, ainsi que le passage Julia et Edward... Je ne suis pas encore sûre d'un point, donc à vous de me dire...

**Tapez 1**, si Bella embrasse Riley à la fin de la soirée.

**Tapez 2**, si Bella lui sert la main.

**Tapez 3**, si ils couchent ensembles (je crois pas que ce 3 vous plaise !mdr)

**Tapez 4**, si Edward se tape l'incruste à ce moment-là ! ( Non, là, je rigole ! Ne tapez pas 4, je ne ferai pas ça à ce pauvre Riley, quoique...)

Ensuite, dites-moi si vous voulez un petit pov Alice pour avoir des détails sur sa soirée.

Je vous mets à contribution le temps que j'écrive le nouveau chapitre de Promesse.

Des tonnes de bisous !


	8. Premier match partie 1

Coucou, me revoilà !

Alors, j'ai bien écouté vos réponses pour le baiser entre Bella et Riley, beaucoup préfèrent le bisous sur la joue... Et pas de POV Alice.

Donc, vous saurez tout dans ce chapitre.

Merci à leila, ulkan13, nina, Leslie, helimoen, meryll1, vanillejulie, Lunenoire83, Princesse-L, MselleMiya, Angelik, Caro, ranianada, melanie, Cullen-familly, IsabellaC17, lia3011, KristenStewartFans, Jude, micka33, marie .L, Angel622demonia, Emy-Lyne, Clairouille59, solene-twilight, Niniee, Liliex7, .fr, Darlin'whitlock, pounine, Nora, fan-par-hasard21, , Claire91, Rosabella01, Milju, mlanie, hp-drago, anges0112, lili70, aussidagility, Vivibatta, samy940, cel, hanna, doudounord, fifer, Cathou3, calimero59, Titie, Chocolaterie-Twilight, aelita48, Mayawa, Effecti, oliveronica cullen massen, Butterfly971, Grazie, Lenerol, Becky1497, Anne, bichou85, annso601, Vicky30, aurore, Ilonka, SoSweetySoCrazy, Roselia001, bellybells, Ocane, minicath, Space Bound Rocket, emichlo, BEA, Choupinettelapinette, Line Nina, Clemeria, petitelulu27, Aliiice, veronika crepuscule, fraisee, Esther, anayata, lyraparleor, Em 81, Tinga Bella, ImagineTwilight, messou59, Momoi94220, JJ775, sarinette60, c0rnii, julia, Carlotaa, elo-didie, amimi31, Elizabeth Mary Masen, twilight-I-love-you, SweetyMarie et NanaFreezy.

Un immense MERCI aussi à ma relectrice, Asilis.

J'ai coupé ce chapitre en 2 car il était plus long que ceux que je poste d'habitude.

Voilà...

O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 7:** Premier match (partie 1)

**POV Bella**

- **Bon, alors, tu me racontes ta soirée ? **Répéta à nouveau Alice.

Cette dernière était assise en tailleur sur mon lit et venait de me raconter son rendez-vous en compagnie de Jasper. Maintenant, elle attendait, impatiemment, que je lui raconte le mien. Mais que pouvais-je lui dire ? Que j'avais aimé ce diner ? Que j'avais apprécié la compagnie de Riley ? Non, c'était pas possible...

- **Euh, c'était bien... Ouai, c'était chouette cette soirée. **Déclarai-je, essayant de me convaincre moi-même.

- **J'en doute vraiment, tu sais.**

- **Nan, c'est vrai, c'était très bien. **Ajoutai-je en y mettant plus de conviction.

- **Riley t'emballe pas, hein ? **Grimaça mon amie.

- **Ben, il est bizarre, en fait.**

- **Explique.**

- **Il est arrivé à la maison avec un quart d'heure d'avance.**

- **Nerveux peut-être ?**

- **Non, je crois pas, enfin il en avait pas l'air. Ensuite, pendant le trajet, il n'a pas arrêté de parler.**

- **Définitivement nerveux.**

- **Mais non ! Au restaurant, pareil, je ne pouvais même pas répondre à ses questions, il ne m'en laissait pas le temps ! Je n'ai fait que sourire bêtement et acquiescer.**

- **Bizarre...**

-** T'as vu, toi aussi tu le penses ! **

Bon, pas la peine de lui dire que j'avais croisé le magnifique regard émeraude d'Edward alors que sa rouquine se dandinait jusqu'à lui et que Riley me parlait de sa grand-mère adorée. D'ailleurs, Edward aussi était bizarre. Ainsi que sa copine. Lui, il me zieutait sans cesse, bon, j'avoue que si je le voyais c'est que mes yeux déviaient involontairement vers lui, mon cerveau me renvoyant sans repos sa sortie à la piscine. Son corps trempé, ses cheveux dégoulinants, ses muscles parfaits...

- **Tu penses à quoi, Bella ? **S'inquiéta la brunette à mes côtés.

- **Hein ? Tu disais ?**

-** Je disais que tu devrais arrêter de baver les yeux ouverts. **

- **Mais je ne bave pas ! **M'insurgeai-je en me retenant d'essuyer ma bouche.

- **Ouai, c'est ça ! Donc le restau, c'était pas top ?**

- **Oh, on a bien mangé... **Soufflai-je.

- **Heureusement ! Au moins, tu n'es pas sortie pour rien. **Ironisa Alice.

La rousse. Pourquoi était-elle partie précipitamment en laissant Edward derrière elle ? Etait-elle folle d'abandonner un si beau mec ? Ou peut-être qu'il lui avait mal parlé ? Non, elle ne m'aurait pas balancé cette phrase débile. **"****J'te laisse le mien aussi, Swan ! Il en meurt d'envie !" **En y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais peut-être dû sauter sur l'occasion... Mais, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? C'est d'Edward Cullen que je parle là ! Le beau gosse de service qui se tape tout ce qui bouge ! Pas pour moi... Mais tellement craquant...

- **Et, maintenant, elle soupire ! **Dit ma copine en levant les yeux au ciel. **T'es sûre qu'il ne te fait aucun effet ?**

- **Qui ?**

- **Ben, ton Riley ! De qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle ?**

- **Oh... Je suis fatiguée... Je crois que je vais me coucher tout de suite. **Tentai-je.

-** Hors de question ! Que s'est-il passé après le repas ?**

- **Rien. On a été voir un film, dont je ne me souviens même pas du nom. Et il m'a raccompagné. **

- **Un baiser ?**

- **Ben, j'y ai cru, mais, à la dernière minute, il a embrassé ma joue.**

Et j'en avais été très soulagée !

- **La joue ? Mais ce mec te court après depuis des jours ! **S'étonna-t-elle.

- **Eh bien oui, il m'a souhaité bonne nuit et il est reparti.**

J'omettais le passage où il m'avait dit qu'il voyait bien que je n'étais pas prête à sortir avec quelqu'un... Et, là, ben, j'avais pas tout compris en fait. C'était lui qui m'avait empêché de parler, me laissant juste ouvrir la bouche pour choisir mon plat. C'était lui qui avait opté pour ce film débile à l'eau de rose, pas moi ! Et quel mec venait en avance à un rencard ? Bref, ce Riley n'était pas pour moi et il m'avait empêché de me plonger dans une histoire sans lendemain.

-** Et je parie que ça te convient ?**

- **Bizarrement, oui. Je suis soulagée. Pourtant j'avais vraiment envie de mieux le connaître... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.**

- **Tu craques pour un autre ?**

- **Non ! **

-** Tu mens, Bella.**

- **Mais, pas du tout ! **Niai-je avec insistance.

- **Mouai, on va dire que je te crois. Bon, je te laisse, je vais me coucher, je me lève tôt demain.**

Elle se releva de mon lit et posa une bise sur ma joue. Je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et m'enfouis sous ma couette. Je fermais les yeux, laissant un regard vert envahir mes rêves.

Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse folle et notre premier match avait déjà lieu ce soir.

Deux choses avaient changé depuis ma sortie 'fiasco' romantique. Riley me faisait la bise quand on se voyait, parfois quelques mots, sans plus. Et, Edward, ben, lui, il était tellement gentil et mielleux avec moi que ç'en était suspect. S'il pensait que j'allais céder, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil ! Une fois, alors qu'on était à la bibliothèque pour un devoir d'anglais, je lui avais rappelé qu'un professeur, même un simple coach comme moi, n'avait pas le droit de s'acoquiner avec un étudiant, même s'ils avaient le même âge. Bon, ce n'était pas directement pour lui et moi que j'avais dit ça, c'était venu, comme ça, dans la conversation. Il en avait bien ri d'ailleurs. Me lançant en retour son magnifique sourire en coin.

- **Salut, Bella !** S'écria Jasper en se plantant devant moi.

- **Oh, bonjour. Ca va ? Ta petite femme n'est pas avec toi ?**

- **Non, elle est partie se changer pour ce soir. Tu connais Alice, elle ne va pas garder la même tenue pour sortir le soir, même si ce n'est qu'une rencontre sportive.**

- **Tu l'as voulue, tu l'as eue, mon pauvre Jasper ! Ne viens pas te plaindre ! **Le prévins-je en souriant.

- **Mais je ne m'en plains pas ! Tu me demandais où elle était, je n'ai fait que te répondre.**

- **Ok, t'as gagné ! Tu vas aux vestiaires ?**

- **Ouai, je vais m'échauffer un peu plus que les autres, j'ai une petite douleur au dos, je préfère prendre mes précautions.**

- **C'est bien, ça. Pas la peine de te blesser.**

- **En plus, je connais nos adversaires, ils sont très physiques.**

- **C'est vrai ?**

- **On va se prendre des coups ce soir.**

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en m'imaginant un match féroce et énervant. Allais-je tenir le coup et ne pas m'énerver si je voyais mes joueurs se faire malmener sur le terrain ?

- **Hey, coach, te retiens pas, va faire pipi !**

Je me retournai vivement et aperçus Paul devant le vestiaire.

- **T'as un problème, toi ? **

- **Ben, ouai, tu te dandines en mordant tes lèvres. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de pause pipi pendant le match ? **Ricana-t-il de plus belle.

- **Tu sais que j'ai de la cire pour le banc dans le bureau ?**

- **Hein ? **Demanda-t-il perdu.

- **Ben, ouai, mon gars. Si tu restes sur ce morceau de bois, tu auras le temps de le cirer !**

Jasper éclata de rire en le rejoignant et lui tapa sur l'épaule en passant. Paul dégagea vivement sa main et marmonna quelque chose qui ne parvint pas à mes oreilles.

Je partis dans mon bureau et m'installai derrière mon écran d'ordinateur afin de glaner des renseignements sur nos adversaires. J'étais plongée dans ma lecture lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Edward.

- **Excuse-moi de te déranger mais c'est urgent.**

- **Que se passe-t-il ?**

Il entra dans la pièce et me tendit deux feuilles. Des certificats médicaux.

- **Jared et Eric ont la grippe. **Déclara-t-il.

- **Merde... Je vais devoir appeler Mike alors. Il était exempt ce soir.**

- **Pas le choix, malheureusement. **Confirma-t-il.

- **Ok, je vais lui téléphoner maintenant. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.**

- **De rien, c'est normal ! **Sourit le beau gosse face à moi.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas mettre sa plastique de côté et n'apercevoir que sa personnalité arrogante et ... et quoi ? En ce moment, il était tellement sympa et aucune fille n'était accrochée à ses bask'... D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais jamais vu embrasser ni tenir la main d'aucune fille... Bizarre. STOP ! Terrain miné. Ce gars était un dragueur, rien de plus. Et il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous, fin de la discussion.

Lorsque je sortis de ma cachette, Mike s'échauffait avec les autres gars de l'équipe et les techniciens de maintenance préparaient la salle. Les bancs, les chaises, la table de marque, les bouteilles d'eau, les arbitres venaient d'arriver, un homme et une femme de taille moyenne, pas très grands en fait par rapport à des basketteurs. Je souris en m'imaginant Emmet les piétiner sans s'en rendre compte, dans le feu de l'action. _N'importe quoi, ma pauvre fille !_

Les adversaires, les Black Pearls de Washington, entrèrent rapidement dans le vestiaire des visiteurs pendant que je m'asseyais à la table de marque pour noter mes joueurs sur la feuille de match.

N° 4: Emmet

N° 5: Jacob

N° 6: Jasper

N° 7: Quill

N° 8: Tyler

N° 9: Mike

N° 11: Edward

N° 14: Paul

N° 18: Embry

-** Dis, c'est moi qui joue meneur* ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je relevais la tête pour voir Mike en sueur devant moi. Je rangeais mon stylo, refermais mon porte-licences et me levais. Et, malgré notre différence de taille, je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- **Mike, es-tu meneur d'habitude ?**

- **Euh, non, mais on peut changer de temps en temps. J'aime pas trop le côté gauche...**

- **Ben, on te mettra à droite. **Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Ouai, mais ailier** droit je le sens pas.**

-** De toute façon, ailier gauche, tu le sens pas non plus. **Me moquai-je avant de lâcher d'un ton sec et sans appel: **Tu restes à ton poste et, si t'es pas content, tu resteras assis sur le banc. **

- **Mais...**

- **Y'a pas de 'mais' Mike, ça fait des années que tu joues à ce poste-là, ça ne changera pas ! Et puis, excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais t'as pas le niveau pour être meneur.**

Et je le laissais sur place.

Je soufflai un coup dans mon sifflet et mon équipe me rejoignit illico.

- **Hé, c'était même pas une blague ! Ils ont une nana comme coach ! **S'écria un blond des Black Pearls.

Des rires se firent entendre alors que les spectateurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux dans les gradins. Emmet voulut rétorquer mais je l'en empêchais et les emmenais au vestiaire pour faire un point avant le début du match.

- **1 minute ! **Annonça la femme arbitre, en pointant son index vers le plafond.

- **Bon, je vous fais confiance, personne ne s'énerve sur le terrain. Les arbitres sont là pour siffler les fautes et ne sont pas nos ennemis, ok ? **Déclarai-je à mes joueurs, debout autour de moi.

- **Coach ? **M'appela Mike.

- **Oui, Mike ? **Soupirai-je.

- **Si on fait 4 fautes, tu nous sors ?**

- **Ca dépend combien il reste de temps de jeu, pourquoi ?**

- **Non, c'est parce que ton père le faisait. 4 fautes et il nous gardait bien au chaud sur le banc. **Expliqua-t-il.

- **Ben, on verra au moment venu.**

- **Coach ?**

- **Quoi Mike ? **M'énervai-je un peu, il faut dire qu'il m'avait déjà soulée dans le vestiaire...

-** 3 fautes, on fait quoi ?**

- **Merde, Mike, y'a pas que les fautes au basket ! T'as pas d'autres questions ? **M'écriai-je hors de moi.

- **Euh, nan... **Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

- **T'as pas intérêt à faire la moindre faute, Newton ! C'est compris ? **Grinçai-je en le fusillant des yeux.

Tous les gars éclatèrent de rire, sauf Mike. Au moins, j'en avais détendu quelques uns.

L'arbitre masculin siffla pour annoncer l'entrée sur le terrain.

- **Ok. Emmet, Edward, Jacob, Quill et Jasper, vous êtes le cinq de départ. Edward capitaine. **Prévins-je en plaçant ma main au milieu du centre que nous formions.

- **Hé, pourquoi c'est encore lui le capitaine ? **Râla à nouveau Mike.

- **Parce qu'il l'était l'année dernière et que j'ai confiance en son jeu. Maintenant, ferme-la ! **

Les gars posèrent leur main droite par-dessus la mienne et nous criâmes : "Tous ? Ensemble !". Bon, pas très original, mais je l'avais toujours entendu pendant leurs matchs, pourquoi en changer ?

O0O0O0O0O0O

***Meneur:** c'est le joueur qui dirige le jeu en attaque. C'est lui qui monte la balle à travers le terrain et annonce les différentes tactiques à mettre en place. Il sert de relais de l'entraineur sur le terrain. Les qualités requises pour jouer à ce poste sont donc une bonne intelligence de jeu et de la lucidité même lorsque l'équipe est menée au score.

****Ailier:** c'est un joueur qui évolue près de la ligne de touche devant. C'est un compromis entre la taille et la puissance d'un intérieur ou d'un pivot, et l'agilité et la dextérité d'un meneur ou d'un arrière.

Bon, rien de bien folichon dans ce chapitre, mais la suite arrivera un peu plus rapidement vu qu'elle est écrite. Il faut juste que j'arrive à trouver du temps...

ROBisous à toutes et merci pour votre patience !


	9. Premier match partie 2

Pardon, j'avais dit que ce chapitre arriverait plus rapidement, mais c'est pratiquement la même chose. J'ai été prise par mon OS pour le concours, pour celles qui veulent le lire et voter (quoi que le vote ne se fera pas avant le 1er mai) venez ici: http : / ww w . unpeudelecture . com / article -concours -d-os -i-love-you-for-a-long-time- 6653 414 9. html (enlevez les espaces), ce lien vous dirigera directement vers les OS en concours. Le mien s'intitule "Un coeur en souffrance".

**Merci à Asilis pour sa correction !**

Cette fois, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, même si y'en avait beaucoup moins que d'habitude... Déjà que j'ai du mal à écrire alors si en plus vous me laissez moins de comm', ben, le moral en prend un coup...

**Merci aux non-inscrits:**** Noemie (tes coordonnées ne se sont pas affichées dans ta review), Celestin (j'espère que tu aimeras encore plus ce chapitre), Aussidagility, Anges0112, Mlanie, Fan de twa et Ilonka.**

Voici enfin le match de basket tant attendu et une tite surprise vers la fin...lol Vous verrez bien, peut-être que vous aimerez ou pas. En tout cas, j'ai bien ri en écrivant ce passage, car je vois la tête des protagonistes...

O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 8:** Premier match (partie 2)

**POV Bella**

Sur le terrain, nous avions nettement plus de tailles que nos adversaires, pratiquement une tête de plus. Enfin, je ne parlais pas d'Emmet... Les pauvres ! Le blond qui le prenait lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule.

Le match commença et je ne pus rester assise sur le banc. Dès le début, le ballon ne quitta pas nos mains. Belles passes, rapides et précises, shoots souvent ratés à cause de coups de coude adverses ou frappes dans les bras. Jasper avait raison, les coups fusaient dans tous les sens et les arbitres ne les signalaient que rarement. La foule hurlait sur les arbitres, disant que c'était honteux de ne pas siffler, que leurs places n'étaient pas ici mais en arbitrage pour les enfants. Sans compter les insultes.

- **Putain, ils vont siffler quand ? **Hurla Paul après que nous ayons entendu, bien distinctement, les claques sur les avant-bras puissants d'Emmet.

L'arbitre féminin le fusilla des yeux, mais resta muette.

- **Temps mort ! **M'écriai-je en direction de la table de marque.

Les joueurs revinrent vers moi, attrapèrent serviettes et bouteilles d'eau puis s'assirent sur le banc. Une minute de repos à peine c'était pas terrible, mais c'était toujours ça.

- **Bon, les arbitres sont pas avec nous apparemment...**

- **C'est de l'humour ? **Grimaça Jacob.

- **Ils ne sifflent rien pour nous ces deux cons ! **Cracha Emmet. **T'as vu mes bras ?**

En effet, ses bras étaient bien rouges.

- **Moi, je prends des coups de coude dans les côtes ! **Ajouta Edward.

- **Et moi c'est des coups de coude dans la tronche à chaque fois que je vais au rebond ! **Dit Jacob.

- **Ecoutez, on n'en est qu'à 5 minutes de jeu, il en reste 15. Le score est très serré, mais on va tenir bon, d'accord ? Ne vous énervez pas. Les arbitres ne sifflent pas ? Ok. Partez en double-pas et provoquez les fautes, ils seront bien obligés de les siffler sous le panier.**

L'alarme de fin de temps mort se fit entendre et ils repartirent sur le terrain.

- **Et prenez vos joueurs !** Criai-je.

Le match reprit dans la même ambiance. Nos supporters insultaient les arbitres, qui ne faisaient pas leur boulot. Les joueurs sur le banc fulminaient. Les joueurs sur le terrain perdaient patience et commençaient à s'énerver, tout comme moi.

- **Mais, merde, vous voyez pas la faute, là ? **M'exclamai-je alors qu'Edward était au sol.

Il venait de se faire prendre en sandwich par deux défenseurs et avait pratiquement volé deux mètres plus loin. L'arbitre féminin s'approcha de moi.

-** Taisez-vous sinon c'est technique ! **Me prévint-elle.

Elle se foutait de moi celle-là ? C'est pas parce qu'elle est arbitre qu'elle me fait peur !

-** Bella, calme-toi... **Murmura Jasper au bord du terrain.

- **Mais...**

- **Calme ! Ils vont t'éjecter du terrain sinon.**

- **Putain, ça m'énerve... **Marmonnai-je en reprenant ma place près du banc.

Et cette faute ne fut pas sifflée non plus. Je repris un second temps mort à 12 minutes.

- **Edward, ça va ? **M'inquiétai-je en le voyant s'affaler sur une chaise.

- **J'en ai marre ! On se fait latter dans tous les sens et y'a même pas faute ! **S'agaça-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans une serviette éponge.

- **Ok. Tyler, tu remplaces Edward et Paul, tu remplaces Emmet.**

Personne ne protesta.

Jasper réussit tout de même à marquer quelques beaux paniers à trois points avant que la mi-temps ne soit sifflée.

Nous rentrâmes immédiatement dans les vestiaires, sous le score de 17 à 28 pour Washington.

- **Putain, je vais me les faire ces bouffons ! **Hurla Paul en jetant son tee-shirt par terre.

- **Faut se calmer et reprendre notre jeu, c'est le seul moyen pour revenir au score. **Dis-je en jetant un oeil sur Emmet, qui ne disait pas un mot.

Il fixait la porte sans ciller. Voulait-il en tuer quelques uns pendant la pause ? Si c'était les arbitres, je l'accompagnais bien volontiers !

- **Tu fais chier, Em' ! **S'écria Edward.

- **Quoi ? **Rétorqua-t-il aussi agacé que l'était son cousin.

- **Tu penses qu'à Rose alors qu'on s'en prend plein la tronche ! **

- **Ben, quoi ? Elle est en mini-jupe derrière cette porte, tu veux que je pense à quoi ? **Se moqua Emmet.

- **Emmet ?**

- **Ouai, coach ?**

-** Arrête de baver, tu vas la revoir et concentre-toi un peu plus ! **M'énervai-je à mon tour.

C'était pour ça que le terrain l'intéressait autant tout à coup ? Pour sa copine ? C'était bien un mec, ça !

- **Bon, Mike, tu prendras la place de Quill et Embry celle de Jasper. Essayez d'éviter les fautes le plus possible, ne vous énervez pas davantage, ce serait dommage que tout le monde sorte à 5 fautes, d'accord ? **Dis-je en essayant de me calmer moi-même.

- **Je le sens pas ce match... Non seulement on va perdre, mais, en plus, on va se retrouver à l'hosto ! **Se plaignit Jacob.

- **Toi, si tu continues à ne pas prendre ton joueur, c'est moi qui vais t'envoyer à l'hosto ! C'est clair ?** Le menaçai-je.

- **Il court vite ! **Se justifia-t-il.

- **Ben, cours plus vite que lui ! Allez vous échauffer, le match va reprendre.**

Je retournai sur le banc et guettai les propos du coach des Black Pearls, qui discutait avec l'arbitre féminin.

_" Saleté de lèche-botte " _

Le match reprit à nouveau, pour la seconde et dernière mi-temps.

En trois minutes de jeu, Embry se prit un doigt dans l'oeil, Emmet 5 tapes sur les bras (en même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas frapper ailleurs tellement il était grand et baraqué), Mike se retrouva 2 fois au sol alors qu'il partait en double-pas**** sous le panier, Jacob un coup de coude dans la tête qui le cloua sur le parquet quelques secondes et Edward... Il était encore par terre.

-** Allez, Cullen, relève-toi ! **Chuchotai-je énervée de ne pouvoir aller le voir.

Je devais attendre l'autorisation des arbitres pour entrer sur le terrain, même en cas de blessure. Cette fois, par contre, la faute fut sifflée et Edward, s'il réussissait à se remettre sur pieds, avait droit à deux lancers. Je mordillais de plus en plus violemment ma lèvre inférieure. Il se releva et je soufflai de soulagement. Il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal... Il se tint un peu les côtes avant de shooter mais il marqua ses deux paniers, deux magnifiques switchs*.

- **Jasper, tu reprends ta place. **Déclarai-je en faisant signe à Embry de revenir sur le banc.

Le score augmenta un peu en notre faveur, nous n'étions qu'à 3 points de retard. Emmet se défit facilement de son poursuivant et marqua un beau double-pas. Plus qu'un point à rattraper.

- **Pourquoi il siffle anti-sportive**, lui ? **S'écria tout à coup Quill en se levant du banc.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Putain, je vais pas le laisser me démonter jusqu'à la fin du match ? **Hurla Edward pour se défendre.

- **Vous vous calmez et taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas à donner des coups de coudes. **Ordonna l'arbitre masculin. **4 lancers pour les Black Pearls.**

-** Vous les donnez gratuitement vos lancers ?** S'écria Rosalie qui se tenait sur le bord du terrain avec les autres pom-pom girls.

- **C'est pas Eddy le méchant, c'est le 9, sortez-le ! **Cria Jessica.

Waw... Même Eddy, euh, Edward la regardait choqué. Comment avait-elle fait pour accéder à l'université celle-là ?

Le numéro 13 se mit en position de lancer.

- **Hey, c'est le 9 qui doit tirer ! **Protesta Mike sur le terrain.

- **Non, quand il y a anti-sportive, n'importe quel joueur de l'équipe peut le faire. **Décréta l'arbitre féminin.

- **Ah, c'est vrai, autant pour moi. **S'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

Bon, il ne fit rentrer que 2 ballons sur 4, c'était déjà ça en moins à rattraper.

Il restait encore dix minutes de jeu, et mes joueurs en avaient ras-le-bol. Je n'osais même plus leur rappeler de marquer leur joueur... Par contre, malgré leur avance, le coach adverse ne faisait qu'hurler sur son équipe. Même ses gars ne l'écoutaient pas. J'avais remarqué un défibrillateur derrière la table de marque, peut-être en aurions-nous besoin ce soir s'il continuait ainsi.

- **Quoi ? **M'exclamai-je en voyant la scène qui se jouait devant moi.

Edward au sol, le blond qui le marquait aussi, et l'arbitre féminin qui sifflait une nouvelle faute anti-sportive pour Edward. Celui-ci se redressa derechef.

- **Je l'ai pas touché ! **Cria-t-il en s'approchant de l'arbitre.

-** Vous sortez du terrain.**

- **Hein ? **S'étonna-t-il.

- **Deux anti-sportive c'est la disqualification. Vous sortez tout de suite ! **

- **Vous êtes des cons ! Vous savez même pas arbitrer, c'est honteux ! Même pas dignes d'arbitrer une école de basket.**

- **Technique ! Maintenant dehors ! **S'écria l'arbitre masculin.

Edward vint ramasser ses affaires en marmonnant et je dus me retenir d'aller vers lui. Tout le monde assistait à la scène, médusé. Les joueurs ne comprenaient rien, même les adversaires.

- **Franchement, je suis dégoûté du basket là... C'est dégueulasse ce que vous faites ! On n'est pas des pros de la NBA, faut dégonfler le melon ! **Déclara-t-il en passant devant les arbitres.

Ces deux individus en pantalons noirs le regardèrent de haut malgré leur taille inférieure. J'avais envie de leur faire avaler leur sifflet.

- **Ca va aller... **Soufflai-je. **On va terminer ce match. Quill, vas-y.**

- **Je peux les frapper moi aussi ? **Plaisanta-t-il.

- **Fais ce que tu veux ! **Lui souris-je.

Je regardais ce qui se passait devant moi, sans y être complètement. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Edward, seul dans les vestiaires. Il devait être dans une colère noire. Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en frappant n'importe où...

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par l'action sous mon nez. Emmet était sous le panier, prêt à tirer lorsque le 4 adversaire lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

- **Et là, y'a pas faute ? **M'écriai-je.

- **Encore une réflexion et vous sortez ! **Me prévint l'arbitre masculin.

- **Laisse Bella, on est des punching balls ! **Rigola Emmet en passant devant moi.

- **Pour maintenant vaut mieux en rire, ils gagnent de 25 points.** Soupira Tyler en reposant sa bouteille d'eau au sol.

- **Ben, justement, c'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre encore plus dans la tête ! **Répondis-je à bout de nerfs.

C'était dur de se calmer avec des cons comme ça qui faisaient la loi sur le terrain. Je remplaçai Mike par Tyler et remis Paul à la place d'Emmet, c'était le seul qui avait à peu près le même gabarit.

Nouveau sifflement de l'arbitre, j'osais même pas regarder. Encore pour nous de toute façon, vu les cris des spectateurs. Paul donna un grand coup dans le ballon qui le fit rebondir très haut. L'arbitre masculin l'appela à lui mais il refusa d'y aller.

- **Vaut mieux qu'il s'énerve dans le ballon plutôt que dans votre tête ! **Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'intervenir.

- **Sortez ! **

La foule hua, les joueurs étaient soit en train de rire devant cette scène absurde, soit en train d'insulter ces deux idiots. Je restais pantoise devant mon banc. Devais-je réellement sortir du terrain ? Qui allait faire les changements ? Je n'avais même pas d'aide coach...

- **Dépêchez-vous de quitter cet endroit ! **S'énerva encore plus l'homme en pantalon noir.

- **Bella, tu dois obéir sinon il y aura un rapport et on n'aura des points en moins ainsi qu'une amende. **M'expliqua Jasper gentiment.

- **Allez, profites-en pour calmer le cousin en même temps ! **Surenchérit Emmet.

Je laissais donc tout en plan et traversais le terrain sous les applaudissements de nos supporters.

J'entrais dans le vestiaire où seule la douche se faisait entendre. Je me laissai tomber sur un banc et pris ma tête entre mes deux mains.

C'était mon premier match, ma première défaite, ma première exclusion... Je faisais la totale ce soir ! Pff, que devait penser le directeur ? Et Charlie, s'il me voyait de là-haut ? J'étais nulle ! Une incapable. Je n'avais rien à faire en tant qu'entraineur.

- **Bella ? **

Pas la peine de relever le visage pour savoir que ce doux ténor appartenait à l'apolon aux cheveux cuivrés. Je sentis qu'il se postait devant moi... pieds nus... Il était pas totalement nu au moins ? Je virais au rouge tomate illico et fermais les yeux. Edward retira doucement mes mains de ma tête et m'obligea à le regarder.

-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Ejectée du terrain...aussi.**

Merde, il était torse nu, vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir moulant.

- **T'inquiète, ça va passer. Dans quelques jours ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.**

Je détournais les yeux, incapable de le contempler davantage tant il était attirant. Il prit place à mes côtés et se saisit d'un tee-shirt.

- **Mais, j'ai pas réussi à faire ce qu'on me demandait, à tenir mon rôle de coach. Je suis nulle !**

- **Ne dis pas de bêtises ! On est tous dans le même état et je suis sûr que le directeur aussi.**

Tout à coup, mes yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres, si tentantes. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais je m'avançais vers elles, attirée tel un aimant. Je ne pouvais regarder autre chose, ni penser à autre chose. Ma bouche rencontra la sienne, tout d'abord timidement, puis nos langues se touchèrent et je m'enflammai sur le champ. C'était tellement bon de le goûter ainsi... L'alarme de fin de match nous arracha l'un à l'autre.

- **Merde ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! **M'excusai-je rapidement en m'éloignant le plus possible.

- **C'est pas grave, je comprends... **Sourit-il.

- **Nan, nan, nan, j'aurais pas dû, j'ai pas le droit, et puis, t'es... Edward Cullen... Pitié, dis-moi que j'ai pas fait ça !**

-** Vas-y, va vomir tant que tu y'es ! **

- **T'énerves pas ! Tu gardes ça pour toi et j'en fais de même, ok ?**

- **Ok, mais je vais peut-être aller vomir avant ! Beurk, j'ai embrassé Isabella Swan ! **Grimaça-t-il.** Vite, rincez-moi la bouche au Kärcher !**

- **Oh, arrête ton cinéma, Cullen ! Si je sais que t'en as parlé à quelqu'un, je te vire de l'équipe !**

- **Tu seras peut-être virée avant moi vu le super match que t'as pas réussi à gérer ! **Contra Edward.

- **Conn...**

- **Alors, on en est déjà aux mots d'amour ? **Plaisanta Emmet en franchissant la porte des vestiaires.

- **Ferme-la ! **Nous écriâmes Edward et moi en choeur.

- **Waouh, c'est chaud bouillant ici ! **Ajouta Paul.

- **Bon, on a pris 30 points et aucun de nous n'a serré la main des arbitres à la fin du match. **Raconta Jasper.

- **J'avais pas de désinfectant sur moi ! **S'excusa Tyler.

- **Bon, je sors. **Dis-je en lançant un regard meurtrier à Edward.

Le prochain DNS*** d'Anglais ne serait pas de tout repos...

O0O0O0O0O0

* **switch:** ballon qui rentre dans le panier sans toucher ni la planche, ni l'anneau.

** **anti-sportive:** une faute antisportive est une faute personnelle, commise par un joueur et qui, selon l'avis de l'arbitre, n'est pas une tentative légitime de jouer directement le ballon dans l'esprit et l'intention des règles.

*****DNS:**devoir non surveillé.

******double-pas:** il désigne une technique particulière de réalisation de panier, effectuée en pleine course, après une série de deux pas sans dribble qui placent le joueur en position de sauter à proximité du panier au moment de tirer. Il est souvent considéré comme le tir le plus facile du basket.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, donc je ne sais pas quand je vais poster.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et prenez soin de vous !


	10. Tentation

Bonjour !

Je suis certaine que vous préférez ce chapitre tout chaud plutôt qu'une minuscule réponse à vos reviews... Non ? ^^

En tout cas, je vous remercie sincèrement pour votre fidélité. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est fort de savoir que mon histoire plaise autant.

Je fais de mon mieux, malgré les soucis, pour ne pas abandonner et continuer à écrire.

**Merci à Asilis pour sa correction.**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 9:** Tentation...

**POV Edward**

- **Allez, Choupinou, lève-toi ! **Chanta une voix bourrue à mon oreille.

Je me retournais de l'autre côté pour échapper à mon emmerdeur numéro 1, je ne voulais absolument pas me lever et encore moins ouvrir les yeux.

- **Choupinou, cousin Emmet va se fâcher si tu te bouges pas...**

- **Fous-moi la paix !** Marmonnai-je en posant sauvagement mon second oreiller sur ma tête.

- **Non, non, non, Choupinou va se lever, sinon je vais être très vilain.**

- **Espèce de cinglé ! Dégage avec ta voix de pervers ! T'as rien d'autre à faire ? Je ne sortirai pas de mon lit...**

- **Oh, cousin Emmet est pas content. Il va s'énerver... **Me prévint-il encore avec sa voix de débile.

- **Putain ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIXXXXXX ! **Hurlai-je en lui balançant l'oreiller.

Naturellement, ce grand dadais l'intercepta au vol en riant. Mes yeux étaient maintenant bien ouverts et, si je voulais lui échapper, il fallait que je cours très vite jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et m'y enfermer. Comme ça, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de partir en cours sans moi et j'aurais la paix tant recherchée.

- **Même pas en rêve Choupinou ! **Rigola-t-il.** Cette porte, tu ne la verras que de loin. Ne songe même pas à te barrer. On a entrainement et tu vas venir.**

- **Je n'irais pas !**

- **Oh que si ! Je te signale qu'on a match ce week-end.**

- **Et, moi, je te signale que je suis OUT pour la seconde rencontre vu que j'ai été expulsé du terrain... **Rétorquai-je sur le même ton débile que lui.

- **Et c'est là que tu te trompes... Des vidéos tournent en boucle sur Facebook et Youtube depuis hier. Ca fait un tel buzz que la fédération a décidé de mener une enquête sur notre superbe match. Donc, tout est suspendu pour le moment. Alors, maintenant, tu vas bouger ton petit cul de rouquin.**

- **Je suis pas Roux ! **M'insurgeai-je.

- **Mais, ouai, Choupinou... Et, moi, je suis blond platine et je me colore les cheveux en brun. **Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **Allez, GO, Bella nous attend pour l'entrainement.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en entendant son prénom. Ce baiser me tourmentait encore même si elle m'avait plutôt éjecté rapidement et d'une façon assez... euh... comment dire ? Assez directe ? Peu glorieuse ? Mais c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, je l'ai pas forcée ! Et bon dieu que j'aimerais recommencer...

- **Hé, ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de Bella que tu veux pas venir ? **S'exclama tout à coup Emmet en faisant des yeux ronds.

- **Et pourquoi ce serait à cause d'elle ? **M'étonnai-je.

- **Je sais pas... Mais, vous étiez bizarres dans le vestiaire l'autre fois. Il ne se serait pas passé un truc entre vous ? **Suspecta mon cousin en jouant des sourcils.

- **N'importe quoi ! Allez, vire de là que je puisse me lever et aller prendre ma douche. **Répondis-je.

- **Tu sais que j'arrive toujours à tout savoir, hein ?**

- **Ouai, ouai, c'est ça...**

- **T'as 5 minutes sinon Bella va nous taper un scandale.**

-** Tu me prends la tête avec ta Bella ! **M'énervai-je. **Tu réagis comme avec Rose, un vrai toutou à sa mémère ! **

- **Mmmh, intéressant.**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Non rien. Sauf que Choupinou serait jaloux... Faut pas toucher à la petite Swan... Intéressant ! **Sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

Je passais devant lui en le poussant d'un coup de coude, qui ne le fit absolument pas bouger mais ça me calma un peu.

Dire que je trainais les pieds en avançant jusqu'au vestiaire était un doux euphémisme... J'avais pas envie de la voir, de croiser son regard plein de dégoût à mon égard et de lui faire face comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'étais assez puéril sur ce coup-là, mais elle avait dépassé les bornes après le match. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est elle qui s'était jetée sur moi pour ensuite m'envoyer paître... Fallait pas que je lui montre que j'étais blessé, je devais garder la tête haute et afficher une attitude détachée. Mouai, c'est ce que j'allais faire. _**Edward Cullen n'est pas une lavette ! **_Je poussais les portes battantes du vestiaire avec hargne et jetais pratiquement mon sac sur le banc situé face à mon casier. Elle veut jouer, on va jouer !

Lorsque je sortis de mon antre, je vis Bella à la porte de son bureau. Elle lisait un petit livre de je ne sais quoi sans faire attention au monde autour d'elle. _**Parfait ! **_Les pom-pom girls étaient de l'autre côté du terrain en train de papoter et je décidais d'aller les voir. Ouai, je sais, pas très reluisant mais y'avait qu'elles de dispo' tout de suite.

- **Salut les filles ! **M'écriai-je en m'approchant de la troupe.

- **Oh Eddy ! **S'exclama Jessica en fonçant droit sur moi.

Mince ! Est-ce que je devais la laisser me sauter dessus ? Risqué... dans les deux sens. Si je l'évitais, Bella ne serait pas jalouse, si je la laissais faire, je risquais qu'elle s'attache trop à moi et que... Oh et puis zut ! Mon plan était de rendre Bella jalouse et de lui montrer ce qu'elle ratait en se tenant loin de moi. Jessica me percuta donc de plein fouet, manquant de me faire tomber. Ses bras noués autour de ma nuque, son visage contre mon torse... _**Hum, c'est un peu trop, là, quand même.**_

- **Ca va Jess' ? **Dis-je en me libérant un peu de son étreinte.

Lauren débarqua à son tour et vint me poser une bise claquante à la commissure des lèvres. Outch... Beurk ! J'avais oublié à quel point elle était salivante cette nana. Elle en mettait toujours partout. Ecoeurant... Je risquais un oeil vers le bureau. Bella n'était plus à sa place d'origine. Merde ! J'aurais dû vérifier avant de me jeter dans la fosse aux lionnes. Rosalie, ma sauveuse, arriva et détacha les deux blondes de mon corps avant de me faire la bise.

-** Ca y'est, t'es sorti de ton lit ? **Se renseigna-t-elle.

- **Cousin Emmet t'a raconté ? **M'agaçai-je de suite.

- **Ca se pourrait bien... **Rit-elle doucement. **Bon, j'ai du taf' Choupinou et ta coach va finir par te tuer si tu ne bouges pas ton fessier.**

- **Pff, dis pas n'importe quoi, Mademoiselle Swan se moque complètement de moi... **

- **Ben, pas en ce moment, si tu veux mon avis. **Déclara-t-elle en me faisant un signe de tête.

Je suivis le mouvement et aperçus Bella sous le panier à l'entrée du terrain, les mains sur ses hanches, tapant du pied au sol d'un air exaspéré. Mon petit jeu avait-il fonctionné ? Un coup de sifflet bien perçant me fit sourire.

- **A plus tard les filles ! **Lançai-je à toutes les pom-pom.

- **A très vite, Eddy ! **Rétorquèrent Lauren et Jessica en choeur.

Un dernier signe de main et je courus jusqu'au milieu de terrain, là où tout le monde était réuni.

-** Ca y'est, Monsieur Cullen nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence.** Ironisa Bella en me fusillant du regard.

- **J'ai juste dit bonjour à des amies. L'entrainement n'était pas encore com-...**

- **On s'en fiche de ta vie privée ! **M'interrompit-elle. **On est là pour bosser, tu dragueras après. **Elle soupira, arrêta de m'incendier des yeux et reprit:** Alors, comme vous le savez, la fédé' a décidé de mener une petite enquête sur notre superbe match. Donc, les sanctions sont momentanément en pause. Notre objectif est de...**

Mike leva la main tout en sautillant comme à l'école.

- **Oui, Mike ? **Demanda Bella.

- **Euh, je joue ?**

-** Quand ?**

- **Vendredi soir ?**

- **Mike, le match est samedi soir, donc si tu veux jouer vendredi tu seras seul sur le terrain. **Siffla-t-elle.

- **Ah bon, c'est Tyler qui m'a dit que...**

- **Tu aurais dû vérifier sur ton planning de match. **Trancha la belle brune.

- **Mais...**

**- Donc, notre objectif est de gagner le prochain match qui nous verra affronter les Guns de Portland. Vous les avez battus à plusieurs reprises alors j'espère que vous réitèrerez vos exploits**.

- **Sauf s'ils se sont renforcés depuis la saison passée. **Intervint Jacob.

- **Sois pas pessimiste ! **Grogna Jasper. **On va vérifier sur internet, n'est-ce pas Bella ?**

Elle opina de la tête en sortant une feuille de sa poche arrière. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en pensant que cette feuille avait touché les fesses bien rondes de ma Bella. Une claque derrière la tête me sortit de ma transe et je frottais mon crâne rageusement.

- **Tu baveras ce soir dans ton lit en te tripotant, pas maintenant Choupinou ! **Murmura Emmet à mon oreille.

**- La ferme crétin !**

**- Un problème Edward ? **Demanda notre coach.

Je secouais négativement la tête et jetais un oeil vers la feuille que tenait Jared.

- **Si cette liste est récente, il n'y a aucun changement. Ce sont les mêmes gars que la dernière fois. **Confirma Jasper.

- **Bien. Au travail maintenant ! L'entrainement de demain se déroulera...**

- **Pas à la piscine, hein ? **Paniqua Mike.

- **Tu commences à m'énerver Newton ! Laisse-moi terminer mes phrases. Il se déroulera à la salle de musculation. A moins que Mike insiste pour aller à la piscine. **Se moqua-t-elle.

- **Euh, non, non, ça me va ! **S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

- **Bien... 5 minutes de course puis un peu de gainage.** Annonça ma douce.

Au bout d'une heure d'entrainement, où tirs à 3 points, lancers francs, double-pas et zone défensive avaient défilé, Bella dut répondre au téléphone. Elle nous laissa donc seuls quelques instants, afin d'étancher notre soif. Je m'assis sur le banc face au groupe de pom-pom qui voltigeaient sur la nouvelle chanson de Lady Gaga. Je les fixais sans les voir complètement perdu dans mes pensées, toutes tournées vers Isabella Swan et à notre baiser...

- **Hey, Eddy ! **

Jessica se tenait devant moi, son décolleté juste sous mon nez. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais été intéressé par ce déballage de marchandises, mais... pas là. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi je n'étais plus attiré par les filles ? A ce rythme-là, j'allais redevenir puceau !

- **Dis, Eddy, ça te plairait de...**

- **Cullen sur le terrain ! **Cria Bella en nous fusillant du regard.

La blonde m'empêcha de me lever, une main posée sur mon épaule et un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

- **On se retrouve après ? **Me proposa-t-elle d'un clin d'oeil.

- **Cullen, tu aideras au rangement après l'entrainement ! Maintenant, dépêche-toi avant d'être exempt samedi. **Intervint à nouveau mon coach.

Je repoussai gentiment Jessica et courus jusqu'au centre du terrain, là où se trouvait l'équipe et mon magnifique démon aux yeux chocolat. Bella me lança un regard noir et je n'osai me justifier. L'entrainement reprit avec un match entre nous, Bella en tant qu'arbitre. A la fin du match, elle me pointa les ballons à ranger et à regonfler si besoin. Il y en avait une vingtaine... Pff, j'allais y passer ma soirée avec cette petite pompe à main.

Tous les gars étaient déjà partis lorsque j'entrais au vestiaire. Je pris ma serviette et mon gel douche et filai ôter toute cette transpiration de mon corps. Je n'aimais pas avoir la sensation d'être sale. Certains préféraient se laver chez eux, mais pas moi. Je n'étais pas pudique, mon corps était parfait ! J'attachai la serviette autour de mes hanches et repartis vers mon casier. Je fis tomber mon gel douche lorsque j'aperçus Jessica et Lauren, décolletés plongeants bien visibles, assises sur le banc, juste à côté de mes affaires. _**Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là ?**_

- **T'en as mis du temps ! **Minauda Lauren en croisant ses jambes.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **M'enquis-je en passant près d'elle.

J'avais très envie de me rhabiller de suite, là, maintenant. Je le sentais pas du tout...

- **On est venues te proposer quelque chose Eddy. **Déclara Jessica en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

- **Allez m'attendre dans le hall, j'en ai pour 5 minutes.**

- **Oh, pas la peine d'attendre... **Susura Lauren en se levant.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse nu et elle me zieuta comme une friandise. Jessica l'imita.

- **Tu es pile dans la bonne tenue pour nous aider, en fait. **

- **Les filles... Désolé, mais je suis pas intéressé. **Tentai-je en les repoussant doucement.

- **Un petit plaisir coquin avec nous ne te donne pas envie ? **Sourit Lauren.

- **Non. Je... J'ai quelqu'un en vue, alors je ne suis pas intéressé par vos charmes. **

_**Quoi ? C'est moi qui disait ça ? J'suis malade ou quoi ? Quel mec sensé, célibataire, refuserait un truc pareil ? Ben, moi, apparemment...**_

- **Tu es sûr de toi ? **M'interrogea Lauren en frôlant la couture de ma serviette de son index.

- **Oui, tout à fait sûr. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. **Répondis-je en ôtant sa main.

- **Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! **Grogna Jessica.

- **Vous pouvez me laisser maintenant, je suis pressé.**

- **T'as changé Eddy. Avant tu n'aurais pas refusé de t'amuser avec nous. **Ajouta Lauren.

- **Ca ne m'intéresse plus, et j'ai jamais essayé un plan à trois de toute façon.**

- **C'était pourtant le moment idéal pour réaliser ce fantasme. **Essaya-t-elle à nouveau.

Je secouai négativement la tête et me tournai vers mon casier.

**- A un de ces jours les filles ! **

J'entendis Jessica marmonner, leurs talons claquer sur le sol puis une porte se refermer rageusement. Ouf ! J'y avais échappé bel ! Quoi que... Non ! Pas avec ces deux filles en tout cas. Tout à coup, je sursautai. Deux mains se posèrent sur mon ventre. Je me retournai vivement, énervé par leur retour.

- **Putain, je viens de vous dire non ! Ca ne m'inté... **

La voix me manqua lorsque je croisai les yeux de Bella. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni parler, ni rien... Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle enlacé ? Avait-elle entendu la discussion avec les deux chaudasses ? Je refermai difficilement la bouche et tentai de m'éloigner d'elle. Après tout, elle m'avait repoussé la dernière fois. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser un geste, elle se jeta à mon cou et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? J'étais pratiquement à poil, seul avec elle et elle se jetait sur moi comme une assoiffée... Mais c'était elle, alors je ne pouvais pas la rejeter. Ma bouche se fit plus pressante et ma langue rejoignit la sienne dès qu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Je commençais à caresser son dos et je savourais pleinement ce baiser. Bella me poussa sur le banc et je m'assis instinctivement. Elle se mit à califourchon sur mes genoux. Ma virilité était complètement réveillée et il était impossible qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte vu le minime tissu qui me couvrait. Son bassin ondula contre moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un gémissement. Ses doigts dansaient sur mon torse, griffant légèrement mes tétons. Putain, elle allait me rendre fou ! Je me réveillai lorsqu'elle voulut défaire ma serviette.

- **Bella, je n'ai pas de...**

- **Oh, merde ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Désolée ! **S'écria-t-elle en se relevant précipitamment.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et s'enfuit sans se retourner. _**Putain ! Ca fait deux fois qu'elle me fait le tour ! **_Elle me prenait pour qui ? J'allais peut-être devenir fou par sa faute mais il était hors de question que je me fasse avoir une troisième fois !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Je suis certaine que vous me trouvez méchante avec ce pauvre Mike !lol

Donc, pour celles qui désirent que je continue, votez 1, pour celles qui préfèrent que je le laisse un peu tranquille, votez 2. -)

Et ne tapez pas Bella, faut la comprendre... Elle sait qu'il ne faut pas, mais Edward est bien trop tentant...

ROBisous et prenez soin de vous.


	11. A vos votes !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà, le vote pour le concours d'OS a commencé.

J'espère que vous serez nombreux(ses) à me soutenir et à venir voter.

Le vote se trouve là: http: / / www . unpeud electur e. com / article-i -love-you -for-a- long-time -les-votes -72 889167 . ht ml (retirez les espaces)

Pour lire ou relire mon OS "Un coeur en souffrance" c'est ici: http :/ /ww w. fanfiction . net /s /67 8733 3/ 1 / (on retire encore les espaces)

ROBisous et à très vite pour des nouveaux chapitres !

Et Bon 1er Mai !


	12. Combattre l'attirance ou pas ?

Bonjour ! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre...

Merci à **Asilis** pour sa correction et à: **Roselamignone**, , **Choubidou**,** Nathy91**, **Asuna93**, **Miss love**, **Scorpionlove09**, **Pounine**, **Doudounord**, **Psychogirl25**, **Solene-twilight**, **Aussidagility**,** Annso601**, **Charlotte27300**,** Aelita48**, **Sasa**,** Veronika crepuscule**, **Celestin** (ce sera non pour ta demande spéciale !mdr), **Helimoen**, **Lia3011**, **Ranianada**, **Elodie Breuse**, **.fr**, **Aligin**, **Clemeria**, **Allison**, **Summer's back**, **JJ775**,** SweetyMarie**, **Em81**, **Hp-drago**, **Vivibatta**, **MselleMiya**, **Kadopilou**, **Laurie**, **Joannie28**, **LyraParleOr**, **Une lectrice**, **Louloutte3769**, **Fan-par-hasard21**, **VenusCapri**, **Nanieninie**, **Calimero59**, **Emy-Lyne**, **Slakware**, **Sarinette60**, **Krine69**, **Space Bound Rocket**, **Cathou3**, **MyriamSM**, **Tacha vaillant**, **KristenStewartFans**, **Bellardtwilight**, **Mariefandetwilight**, **Fan de twa**, **Lenerol**, **Lea228**, **Miiss88**, **Emyclash**, **Ulkan13**, **Kikinette11**, **Justine**, **Milju**, **Anges0112**, **PatiewSnow**, **Fo7**, **Bichou85**, **MathildeD**, **Alice jasper 4ever**, **Diana**, **Anayata**,** EstL**, **Xukette**, **Amimi31**, **Nini38**, **Ilonka**, **Robangel**, **Belli-Bello**, **Lili70**, **Fifer**, **Ludivine28**,** CaRoOThePriinCess**, **Emichlo**, **Alicia38**, **Lemon-Fanfiction**, **Grazie**, **Coco-des-iles**, **Larsand**, **Mayawa**, **Clairouille59**,** Kalliope31**,** Butterfly971**,** Claire91**, **Niniee**, **Elo-didie**, **COrnii**, **Liki0da**, **Aliiice**, , **Elizabeth Marie Masen.**

**Ce qui ressort de vos reviews:** Bella n'est pas gentille avec ce pauvre Edward. Mick est une tête de noeud (pour être gentille), et il faut continuer à l'embêter gentiment. Ainsi que: vous m'aimez, je suis géniale... Euh, non... Je me suis trompée !MDR... Vous aimez ma fic et elle est géniale ! Oui, là, c'est mieux !

Ah oui, **UN IMMENSE MERCI A TOUTES CELLES ET CEUX QUI ONT VOTE POUR MON OS " UN COEUR EN SOUFFRANCE ", J AI GAGNE ET C EST GRACE A VOUS !**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Chapitre 10:** Combattre l'attirance... ou pas ?

**POV Bella**

Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

Je devenais de plus en plus folle. Folle de ce mec...

Je courus m'enfermer dans ma voiture. J'enclenchai la sécurité et m'affalai sur le volant, l'encerclant de mes bras. Des larmes brûlèrent mes yeux et je les essuyai rageusement.

Définitivement folle !

Pleurer pour un gars ? Pour Edward Cullen ? C'était pas moi ça. Je ne pleurais que pour de bonnes raisons, comme le décès de mon père. Pas pour avoir failli coucher avec un... avec Edward.

Je mis le moteur en route et passai la marche arrière. Il fallait que je parle à Alice, elle pourrait peut-être m'expliquer mes sautes d'humeur.

- **Alice ? **M'écriai-je dès la porte franchie.

- **Bonjour à toi aussi, ma chérie. **Me taquina maman en passant dans le couloir.

- **Oui, bonjour maman. Où est Alice ?**

- **Salle de bain. **M'informa-t-elle.

Je montai les marches deux par deux et défonçai pratiquement la porte, heureusement non verrouillée. Alice sursauta face au miroir avant de me sourire.

- **J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir une discussion très intéressante.**

Je grognais entre mes dents. Comment le savait-elle ? Ma frustration se voyait-elle à ce point ?

- **Vu ta tête, je suppose qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important pendant l'entraînement... **Ajouta mon amie.

- **T'as vu Jasper ?** M'inquiétai-je.

Est-ce qu'il nous avait surpris dans les vestiaires ? Oh non... Si l'un d'eux en parlait à quelqu'un j'étais foutue. Adieu mon cachet de coach qui était, ma foi, très intéressant pour une pauvre étudiante comme moi.

- **Bella, arrête les rouages de tes méninges ! **Rit Alice. **J'entends leurs grincements jusqu'ici.**

- **Ha ha ha, très drôle. **Grimaçai-je.

- **Allez, viens, on sera mieux dans ma chambre.**

Je la suivis comme un automate, sans rechigner. A quoi bon de toute façon, c'est moi qui étais venue la voir.

J'entrai dans sa pièce personnelle, comme toujours émerveillée d'être dans un si bel endroit. Les murs étaient peints couleur lilas, beaucoup de cadres blancs y étaient accrochés, pour la plupart des visages d'enfants très expressifs. Les meubles étaient gris perle, les rideaux et les tapis blancs. J'ôtais automatiquement mes baskets face à cette propreté éclatante.

Alice tapota la place à côté d'elle sur le lit et je l'y rejoignis. Une chose était sûre, j'étais beaucoup plus zen, encore un peu et je me serais tue, n'ayant plus besoin de me confier.

- **Je sais que ma chambre te plaît et tu sais que je vais bientôt m'attaquer à la décoration de la tienne, alors cesse ta contemplation et dis-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé.**

Je mâchouillai ma lèvre inférieure et baissai les yeux.

- **Eh bien, je... euh... waw, c'est pas facile tout compte fait.**

- **Crache le morceau d'un coup, sans réfléchir. **Me conseilla-t-elle.

Je soufflai un bon coup. 3... 2... 1...

- **J'ai failli coucher avec Edward Cullen.**

- **Failli seulement ?**

- **Disons que je me suis arrêtée avant d'aller trop loin.**

- **Je veux tout savoir, dans les moindres détails. Les détails, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.**

-** D'accord, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Après l'entraînement, je suis allée dans la remise afin de ranger le reste du matériel. Là, entre les ballons et le placard à balai, il y avait une petite bouche d'aération. La grille était par terre, j'ai voulu la remettre mais, en m'approchant, j'ai entendu des voix. Deux filles et... Edward.**

- **La remise est à côté des vestiaires ?**

J'opinai de la tête.

- **Vas-y, continue.**

- **Les filles lui ont proposé une partie à trois mais il les a repoussées.**

- **Elles étaient canons ?**

- **Si tu aimes les blondasses à pompons, oui.**

- **Des pom-pom girls ?**

- **Exact. Bref, il leur a dit qu'il avait une fille en vue et que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elles sont reparties et, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je lui ai pratiquement sauté dessus alors qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette autour des hanches pour cacher sa nudité.**

- **Il s'est laissé faire alors qu'il venait d'envoyer paître les deux blondes ?**

- **Euh, oui.**

- **Cherche pas plus loin, la fille pour qui il craque c'est toi.**

-** Quoi ? **M'écriai-je.

- **Il te drague tout le temps, ses yeux sont sans cesse posés sur toi et il dit non à deux nanas pour, cinq minutes après, se laisser abuser sexuellement par toi. C'est tellement logique, Bella. **Déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-** Mais...**

-** C'était comment ?**

- **Euh, b-bien. Très bien même...**

Mon visage s'empourpra aussitôt rien qu'à y repenser.

- **T'as pas le choix, ma petite Bella. Pour stopper les fantasmes que t'inspire Mister beau gosse, tu vas devoir les assouvir.**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche, Swan. Vu que tu te jettes sur lui dans les vest...**

-** C'était pas la première fois. **La coupai-je.

- **Tu l'as déjà embrassé avant aujourd'hui ?**

- **Oui. Lors du match contre les Black Pearls.**

- **Quand tu as été virée du terrain juste après lui. Dans les vestiaires ?**

J'acquiesçai.

- **Mais je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur juste après l'avoir embrassé. **M'empressai-je de préciser.

- **Bella, Bella, Bella. **Murmura Alice en secouant la tête négativement. **Je compatis pour lui. Le pauvre Edward... Imagine-toi à sa place une minute. Un mec super canon, pour qui tu craques, vient t'allumer, t'embrasse, puis te laisse en plan après t'avoir bien excitée. Comment tu réagirais ?**

- **Euh...**

- **Moi, je vais te dire comment je réagirais si un truc pareil m'arrivait. Dès que je le croise, je le viole sur place.**

- **Ouai, c'est horrible ce que j'ai fait.**

-** T'as oublié de me dire quelque chose, toi.**

- **Ben, en fait, après le premier baiser, je l'ai insulté, et, après le second, je me suis sauvée lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de préservatif.**

- **Mon dieu, Bella ! **Souffla la petite brune. **Tu es désespérante.**

- **Je ne sais même pas s'il voudra me reparler après ça. **Dis-je, gênée.

- **Tu vas peut-être ramer, ma chère, mais tu vas devoir réaliser ton fantasme avec lui.**

-** C'est impossible.**

- **Tout est possible, Bella. C'est le seul traitement efficace pour toi. Tu vas faire l'amour avec Edward Cullen pour calmer tes pulsions sexuelles envers sa petite personne.**

- **Il ne voudra jamais.**

- **Qui te dit de lui demander sa permission ?**

- **Ben, comment veux-tu que... **

- **Comme les deux premières fois, tu lui sautes au cou !** S'écria-t-elle tout à coup.

- **Calme-toi, Alice !**

- **Désolée. Je suis trop enthousiaste. Vous feriez un si beau couple.**

- **Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui !**

- **Hé, ruine pas mon rêve ! **Dit-elle en me tirant la langue.

- **T'es complètement givrée ma pauv' fille.**

- **C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme. Et, crois-moi, Jasper ne s'en plaint pas. **Déclara-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

...

Et, voilà... J'avais laissé passer quelques jours avant d'oser affronter mon enfer personnel. Je l'avais assez fui lors des entraînements, il s'était fait discret lui aussi. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle d'anglais, je le repérais sur le champ. Plus beau que jamais... souriant à un de ses potes, légèrement assis sur la table. Edward portait une chemise bleu ciel, manches retroussées, ouverte sur un tee-shirt blanc col en V, un jean droit brut qui moulait ses hanches, ainsi que des converses blanches. Comme toujours, ses cheveux en bataille mais maitrisés, son regard vert, rieur cette fois, ses lèvres pleines étirées en un sourire en coin. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sa tête se tourna vers moi. Mince, j'étais toujours figée dans l'entrée, comme une godiche, en train de le fixer. Malgré ma gêne, je ne pouvais pas dévier mon regard du sien.

- **Mademoiselle Swan, vous comptez camper ici ?**

- **Désolée, Madame Safer. **Répondis-je en bougeant, obligée de rompre notre contact visuel.

Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'avancer jusqu'à lui, vu qu'on était côte à côte en cours. Il ne me regardait plus. Je m'assis sans bruit et sortis mes affaires, il en fit de même.

- **Faites passer ces feuilles et prenez-en une par table. Toutes les indications y sont notées, y compris la date pour rendre ce nouveau devoir en binôme. Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres page 138 et travaillez en silence. Seul. **Nous avertit la prof.

Je détestais ne pas entendre de bruit, et puis le sentir si près de moi n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je risquai un coup d'oeil vers lui. Il se tenait pratiquement au bord de la table, le plus loin possible de moi, pas de risque que nos corps se frôlent comme au début. Ca me bouffait, littéralement. J'arrachai un morceau de feuille et écrivis: "Excuse-moi de t'avoir sauté dessus dans les vestiaires." Je pliai le papier en plusieurs fois et tendis le bras pour le mettre, discrètement, sous son nez. _Advienne que pourra... _Il releva la tête, se saisit du petit mot et le déplia. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en matant son profil si parfait. Ses émeraudes se posèrent sur moi, il m'observa bizarrement puis froissa le papier avant de me le renvoyer, puis il reporta son attention sur son livre. Il ne m'avait pas répondu. Alice avait raison, mon comportement l'avait offensé. J'allais ramer dur si je voulais assouvir mes pulsions. Je soupirai fortement, déçue, et tentai de me concentrer sur mon devoir, tout en faisant abstraction du dieu grec à mes côtés.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit et je vis Edward ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

- **On fait comment pour le devoir ? **Demandai-je, précipitamment.

Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean, se pencha sur la feuille et la prit en photo. _Ok..._

- **Chacun de son côté et on s'échangera nos copies pour comparer. Je mettrai nos deux noms sur la mienne au moment de la rendre.**

- **Je vois que tu as déjà tout prévu. **Marmonnai-je.

- **Ce sera plus simple, crois-moi. J'en ai marre que tu te jettes sur moi pour m'insulter après. Tu me prends pour qui ? J'suis pas ton Toy Boy. **S'énerva-t-il.

- **J'ai jamais dit ça !**

Il rigola en posant son sac sur son épaule.

- **En effet, tu ne l'as jamais dit, mais tu agis comme et c'est encore pire.**

Sur ce, il me planta là et sortit de la salle. D'accord, je comprenais, mais c'était pas ce que je voulais et je ne pensais pas qu'il serait blessé par mon comportement. C'est un mec après tout... Les mecs ne réfléchissent pas avec leur cerveau, seulement avec ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes. Enfin, d'habitude... Apparemment, Edward avait changé. Son cerveau avait repris le contrôle de son corps. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Il n'était plus l'Edward Cullen dont j'avais tant entendu parler, l'Edward d'il y a quelques semaines encore. Je sortis de cette pièce à mon tour, les idées complètement en pagaille.

- **Bonjour, Bella ! **M'accueillit Riley.

Je venais, inconsciemment, d'entrer dans la salle des professeurs. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas réalisé où j'allais. Je lui fis un petit sourire, pas très convaincant vu sa tête.

- **Tu n'as pas l'air bien...**

- **Juste un peu... barbouillée. **Mentis-je en portant la main sur mon estomac.

- **Tu devrais aller demander un petit remontant à l'infirmière. **Me conseilla-t-il.

- **C'est gentil, mais ça va aller. **

Je posai mon sac dans mon casier et pris mes affaires de sport pour l'entrainement de basket, qui n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Je saluai Riley d'un geste de la main en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- **Hé, attends ! **S'écria-t-il.

- **Quoi ? **

- **Tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de voir rentrer dans le bureau du directeur... **Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire complice.

- **Qui ?**

-** Ton pote, Edward Cullen.**

- **C'est pas mon pote ! **Contestai-je vivement.

- **Mouai, si tu le dis. **Répondit-il en grimaçant gentiment.

- **Tu sais ce qu'il fait là ? **

- **D'après mes sources, Banner aurait besoin d'un assistant en cours de musique. **

- **Et pourquoi lui ?**

-** Ne me dis pas que t'es pas au courant ?**

-** Je ne sais, absolument, pas de quoi tu parles. **Lui avouai-je.

- **Cullen est un virtuose.**

- **Un virtuose de quoi ? **M'agaçai-je.

Sa façon de me révéler les choses commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Qu'il me dise tout d'un coup, je détestais les devinettes.

- **Piano, guitare et batterie.**

- **D'où sors-tu tout ça ?**

Bon, ok, il avait attisé ma curiosité maintenant. Edward était parfait physiquement, bossait bien en cours, excellait au basket, et maintenant la musique... Son seul défaut était sa faiblesse pour les filles faciles et blondes. Sauf que ce n'était plus d'actualité...

- **C'est Jasper qui me l'a dit.**

- **Oh...**

Jasper avait toute ma confiance et, si c'était lui qui avait révélé cette information à Riley, c'est qu'elle était vraie. Juste au moment où je voulais reprendre ma route, la porte du bureau de Monsieur Banner s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Edward et lui qui échangeaient une poignée de main.

_**" - C'est très gentil à vous de nous dépanner, je vous en suis très reconnaissant.**_ Déclara le directeur à mon adonis.

_**- C'est un plaisir. Merci de votre confiance. **_Répondit Edward. "

Il passa devant moi en m'ignorant royalement. _Saleté de beau gosse !_

-** Il m'a dit bonjour à moi. **Sourit Riley.

Je le fusillai du regard et tournai les talons, direction le terrain de basket. Puisque Cullen voulait jouer à ce jeu là, on allait jouer. Il allait morfler ! Sauf qu'il n'était pas présent...

- **Qui sait où est Edward ? **Demandai-je, tentant de garder mon sang froid.

- **Le directeur lui a demandé un service assez urgent, le mot d'excuse est sur ton bureau. **M'informa Jared.

- **Ok, j'irais vérifier plus tard. Commencez par 20 tours de terrain, dès que vous avez fini, vous me faites des étirements. **

Ca m'énervait de ne pas être tenue au courant avant mon arrivée au gymnase. C'est vrai quoi, je dois sévir si les joueurs sont absents ou en retard et, là, je suis la dernière à l'apprendre. J'enrageais intérieurement mais il fallait que je me calme, ses coéquipiers n'étaient en aucun cas coupables et je ne devais pas passer mes nerfs sur eux.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Alors, oui, je sais, je n'ai pas décrit Edward presque nu... Désolée Mesdemoiselles...et Mesdames ! Ensuite, je vais faire des efforts, enfin plutôt tenter d'en faire, pour poster plus souvent. Je suis maman au foyer mais j'avoue être débordée. Je fais des tas de choses à côté... Parfois je regrette de ne pas travailler.

Je vous fais de gros bisous !


	13. Rapprochement

Coucou ! Oui, je sais que j'ai été longue à poster... Pratiquement un mois. Je suis désolée de ne pas aller plus vite !

Je tiens à remercier **Asilis **pour sa correction.

Et à vous pour vos reviews **: Solene-twilight, Bichou85, Cathie44, Emichlo, Kikinette11 **(elle est forte mon Alice, hein ?), **Anayata **(et tu as raison), **Venus Capri **(merci pour ton accueil)**, Aliiice, Audrey0609, Alicia38, TheJane15, Mimi la souris, Jackye, Anael Snape, Veronika crepuscule** (t'as tout compris), **Doudounord, Scorpionlove09 **(désolée, c'est juste un tout petit peu plus long), **Charboune e, Phinou, Elizabeth Mary Masen **(merci de ta compréhension), **Xukette, Cathou3, Space Bound Rocket, Clemeria, Aussidagility **(la question est: veulent-ils être ensemble ?lol), **C0rnii, Vivibatta, Asuna93, BrunasseLucile, Pounine, Mselle Miya **(eh oui, ils doivent d'abord régler leur problème !mdr), **Cchope, Habswifes, Fan-par-hasard21, Helimoen **(j'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés), **Oliveronica cullen massen, Cendrillon49 **(très bien tenté pour endormir mes garçons !lol), **Magicvanille **(merci ! j'espère que tu vas bien), **Edwardbellaamour, Elodie Breuse, Anges0112 **(je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre), **Hp-drago, Krine69, Ludivine28, Briginie, Jerry03, Coco-des-iles **(plus rien d'interdit entre eux légalement), **Lamue12, EstL **(le voici ton pov Edward), **Petitelulu27, Claire91, Cricri hello-sweetie **(soigne-toi bien ma belle), **Bellardtwilight, Angel622demonia, Charlotte27300, JJ775, Butterfly971, , Emy-Lyne, Anny34, Aelita48, Yuckie78, Grazie, Clairouille59 **(Edward va-t-il se laisser faire ? Réponse dans ce chapitre), **Em81 **(Edward n'est pas un mec facile !lol), **Sarinette60, Lea228, LyraParleOr, Miiss88, Ulkan13 et SoSweety SoCrazy. **

**O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Chapitre 11:** Rapprochement...

**POV Edward**

Je n'en revenais pas ! Moi qui avais pensé à travailler, me voilà avec un boulot des plus cool. Et sans chercher !

Malgré que je venais d'ignorer Bella dans la salle des prof', je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais trop de chance en fait.

Premièrement, j'allais faire répéter la chorale de la fac et jouer du piano. Deuxièmement, j'allais être payé pour le faire. Troisièmement, j'étais à égalité avec ma chère coach. Et quatrièmement, Bella allait ramper et j'allais adorer m'amuser avec elle.

Banner n'avait pas voulu me dire qui lui avait balancé que j'étais musicien. Je ne m'en vantais pas et je n'avais aucune option en rapport avec la musique.

- **Salut, Ed' ! **Me salua Paul.

- **Ca va mec ? **Demandai-je après une poignée de main des plus viriles.

- **Nickel. L'entraînement arrive pile poil pour me décrasser un peu.**

Je me souvins du mot d'excuse que venait de me fournir le directeur et le cherchai dans ma poche de pantalon. Je voulus le tendre à Paul mais quelqu'un me l'arracha des mains.

- **Alors, cousin, on veut sécher ? **Ricana Emmet en dépliant le papier. **Waw ! Ca a marché ?**

- **De quoi tu parles ? **Demandai-je suspicieux.

- **J'ai entendu Rosie en parler avec Bree, tu sais la binoclarde qui joue de la flûte ?**

- **Non, connais pas.**

- **Bref, la nana se plaignait qu'il y avait trop de monde dans la chorale, entre les musiciens et les chanteurs, et que leur prof était dépassé. Donc, j'ai cité ton nom à ma petite femme. J'te dis pas la tête qu'elle a fait en apprenant que tu étais un musicos. J'étais plié en deux. **Rit-il en y repensant.

Pourquoi avait-elle été si étonnée ? C'est pas parce que je suis sportif que je peux rien faire d'autre ! Y'a pas que les muscles et mon corps de Dieu grec, j'ai un cerveau aussi... Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Bella ne voulait pas de moi ? Croyait-elle que j'avais rien dans le crâne ? Nan, ça doit pas être ça, elle sait que j'ai de bonnes notes vu qu'elle partage mes cours.

- **Bon alors, tu viens pas à l'entraînement ? **Me questionna mon cher cousin.

- **Non, Banner veut que j'aille voir Tucker, le prof de musique.**

- **Ok, mec, je fais passer au coach. **Dit-il en se servant de mon mot comme éventail.

Emmet fit un signe de tête à Paul et tout deux s'en allèrent en direction de la salle de sport. Tant pis, je verrai pas ma douce. Peut-être que je lui manquerai...

J'arrivais sereinement vers la salle de musique lorsqu'une femme m'harponna par le col de ma chemise.

- **Tu es Edward ? **Me demanda-t-elle avec un air voulu sexy, qui la rendait horriblement moche.

- **Euh... Je crois que... Vous êtes qui ? **Bégayai-je, à deux doigts de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de fuir loin de cette... beurk.

Elle jouait de ses lèvres comme si elle cherchait à m'embrasser, mais sans approcher. Cette femme me faisait penser à Roseanne dans la série du même nom, mais en plus maquillée. Sûr et certain que j'allais cauchemarder cette nuit.

- **Je suis la remplaçante de Monsieur Tucker. Appelle-moi Fanny.**

Je reculais de quelques pas en arrière, son parfum me donnait la nausée. Dans quel merdier m'étais-je encore fourré ?

- **Le directeur m'a dit que je devais voir et non sa remplaçante. **L'avertis-je.

- **Ce n'est pas un problème, il revient demain. On a le temps de faire un peu connaissance... **Gloussa-t-elle en revenant à l'attaque.

Cette bonne femme posa ses mains sur mon torse et me poussa contre le mur. Surpris, je n'osais même pas me sauver. Je suis sûr que mes yeux devaient sortir de leurs orbites. _**Putain, bouge Edward !**_

- **Je parie que tu ne manques pas d'expérience vu ta gueule d'ange, mais il faut que tu vois ce qu'est une femme, une vraie femme. **M'aguicha-t-elle avant d'arracher la boutonnière de son chemisier.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand et je grimaçai de dégoût. J'étais à environ trois mètres de la sortie et j'étais rapide, je...

- **Madame Hollander ? **S'écria une voix forte masculine.

J'hésitais à tourner la tête, ne voulant pas quitter la folle des yeux, au cas où elle me sauterait dessus. La "Fanny-Roseanne" fixa l'homme à l'entrée, grimaçant.

- **Monsieur Banner, je vais tout vous expliquer.**

- **Pas la peine. Shérif, faites votre travail.**

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, en uniforme de policier, se saisit des poignets de la prof et la menotta. Je scrutai tous les coins de la pièce, peut-être qu'il y avait des caméras et que c'était une blague. Monsieur Banner vint à mes côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

- **Désolé, Edward, j'ai profité de vous pour la coincer. Plusieurs élèves étaient venus me voir parce qu'elle les harcelait sexuellement. Il fallait que le shérif ait des preuves. Ca va, vous allez vous en remettre ?**

J'opinai bêtement de la tête en avalant difficilement ma salive.

- **Naturellement, le poste est toujours à vous.**

- **Merci. Euh, ce sera plus elle, hein ?**

- **Non, pas de danger ! **Rit le directeur.

-** Ok, je reviendrai demain, comme prévu alors. **Dis-je avant de partir, déboussolé.

Je déambulai machinalement dans les couloirs, complètement à l'ouest. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à moi ces trucs-là ?

- **Aïe !**

Je baissai les yeux et rencontrai les yeux chocolat de ma belle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais percutée et faite tomber. Je ramassai son sac au sol et l'aidai à se relever en m'excusant.

- **Pas grave, je ne faisais pas attention non plus.**

J'hochai la tête et voulus reprendre ma route, mais Bella me barra le chemin.

- **T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, est-ce que tout va bien ?**

S'inquiétait-elle réellement pour moi ?

J'haussai les sourcils puis secouai la tête, encore sonné par mes péripéties.

-** Edward ?**

- **Désolé... Il vient de m'arriver un truc dingue et... waw, j'en reviens toujours pas.**

Ma coach me tira par la manche de ma chemise et me fit entrer dans la salle des profs, vide. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir dans un fauteuil avant de s'éloigner, et de revenir à peine une minute plus tard.

- **Tiens, ça te fera du bien. **Dit-elle en me tendant un expresso.

Je lui murmurai un merci et portai le gobelet à mes lèvres. Fatale erreur. Le breuvage était pire que brûlant. Aussitôt, une nuée d'insultes sortit de ma bouche.

- **Au moins, t'es plus amorphe ! **Rit-elle.

Je léchai ma lèvre afin de calmer la douleur, mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment effet. Bella se releva et me présenta un nouveau verre en plastique.

- **Qu'est-ce que ça va me faire cette fois ? **Demandai-je suspicieux.

C'est vrai quoi ? Voyant mon état léthargique, elle aurait pu m'avertir de ne pas boire tout de suite.

- **N'aie crainte, c'est de l'eau fraîche. **Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- **C'est vraiment pas ma journée... **Marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

- **Dommage que tu n'aies pas été présent à l'entraînement, les gars ont bien bossé. Même Mike...**

- **Ouai, j'avais ce truc à faire pour Banner. **Sifflai-je.

- **Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qui t'est arrivé.**

- **En gros, le shérif avait besoin d'un larbin pour prouver qu'une remplaçante harcelait les élèves.**

- **Nan ? **S'écria la belle brune, les yeux ronds.

- **Et si ! Mais ils ne m'ont pas averti bien sûr...**

- **J'espère qu'elle était belle au moins ! **Sourit ma voisine.

- **La plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue ! **Ironisai-je.

- **Oh, ça va alors, tu dormiras comme un bébé cette nuit.**

- **Tout à fait, je n'aurais qu'à rêver que la femelle du Grinch me saute dessus, ça fera la même chose. **Grinçai-je.

- **Mais, tu viens de dire...**

- **Je plaisantais, Bella. Elle était horrible ! **

Je ne pus retenir un frisson en y repensant. Heureusement, pour ma santé mentale, mes yeux avaient fui son corps lorsqu'elle avait déboutonné sauvagement son haut.

- **Va falloir te changer les idées.**

- **Je pense que quelques longueurs me feront du bien.**

- **Tu veux les clés de la piscine ?**

- **Pas la peine, j'ai ce privilège maintenant. Un beau trousseau.**

- **C'est cool ça, hein ? **Me sourit-elle.

- **Ouai. **Répondis-je en me levant de mon siège.** A demain !**

- **Attends ! Je comptais aller nager aussi, ça ne te dérange pas si j'y vais en même temps ?**

Bella grignotait sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle avait peur de ma réponse.

- **C'est assez grand pour nous deux.**

Et puis, fallait bien que j'enlève les images de cette femme immonde... Bella en maillot devrait m'aider. Intérieurement je jubilais, mais j'empêchai le sourire d'atterrir sur mon visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache à quel point j'étais heureux et... excité de la voir en petite tenue.

- **Ok, à tout à l'heure alors.**

- **Tu n'y vas pas tout de suite ?**

- **Non, je dois repasser vite fait chez moi... prendre un truc.**

- **Bon, à dans pas longtemps alors.**

Prévoyant, j'avais toujours un maillot de bain et une serviette dans mon sac de sport. Les entraînements de basket, avec Charlie, étaient les moins prévisibles que j'avais connus depuis le collège. On ne savait jamais si on allait préparer des tactiques de jeu, courir à l'extérieur ou faire de la musculation. Du coup, je continuais mon train-train et mon sac était plein à craquer tous les jours, même s'il n'y avait pas basket quotidiennement. On ne sait jamais !

Je plongeai immédiatement dans l'eau, même pas le temps d'atteindre l'échelle ou le plongeoir. Pas la peine, j'avais le bonheur d'être seul et de faire ce que je voulais dans cette piscine digne des Jeux Olympiques. Après avoir passé les mains dans mes cheveux, et d'ainsi les coiffer en arrière, j'entamai des longueurs sur le dos. Je commençai les yeux fermés, mais mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée... "Fanny soutif à l'air" s'imprima dans mon esprit. Je les rouvris sur le champ. Pitié, ne me dites pas que ça va continuer. Je n'oserai même pas m'allonger dans mon lit. Dormir les yeux ouverts, je sais pas si ça marche !

J'enchainais les allers-retours lorsque j'entendis un 'plouf', j'arrêtais tout de suite ma course pour être sûr que ce soit Bella. La femme du Grinch ? Même pas peur ! C'était certain que, cette fois, mon corps réagirait aussi vite que Speedy Gonzales. Ouf ! Ce fut bien la tête de ma coach préférée qui ressortit de l'eau.

- **Désolée de t'avoir interrompu. **Dit-elle en nageant près de moi.

- **Pas grave, j'en ai déjà fait une vingtaine. **Me vantai-je.

- **T'as plutôt eu peur que ce soit la remplaçante de Tucker qui revienne à la charge, hein ? **Plaisanta ma déesse.

- **Très drôle... **Grimaçai-je.

Zut, je m'étais promis que j'allais lui en faire baver et qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'étais à ses pieds. _**Pff, vraiment pathétique Cullen !**_

- **On fait la course ? **Lui proposai-je. **J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas de souffle.**

- **Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, mon vieux.**

- **Montre-moi ton vrai visage, alors.**

- **Pas de problème.**

- **Ok. Je te défie sur 200 mètres.**

- **Qu'est-ce que je gagne ?**

- **Le gagnant aura l'estime et le respect du perdant jusqu'à la fin de l'année.**

- **C'est minable ! **Rit ma brune.

- **Peut-être, mais j'ai pas d'autre idée.**

- **Monte sur cette borne et affronte ton destin, Cullen.**

- **Après toi... **Dis-je en la laissant s'approcher de l'échelle.

Grossière erreur... Son corps était jusque-là caché par l'eau, le voir en entier, seulement recouvert d'un bikini bleu marine... Oh mon dieu ! Sa peau crémeuse ressortait à merveille. Sa poitrine dressée en avant, sa taille si fine, ses fesses si rebondies et ses jambes élancées, tout en elle respirait la tentation. Mon "cerveau" se manifesta aussitôt et je dus fermer les yeux, pour ainsi voir apparaître "Hollander-Grinch", afin que la tension redescende et que je puisse sortir à mon tour de l'eau.

Malgré mon avance au plongeon, Bella était juste derrière moi, ce qui était un exploit vu notre différence de taille, sans compter que j'étais un mec. Dernière ligne droite et son crawl énergique était toujours à mes trousses. Je ralentis un peu, exprès. Ex-aequo, c'était bien aussi, non ?

- **Tu l'as fait exprès ! **S'exclama-t-elle en sortant rageusement du bassin.

- **De quoi ?**

- **De m'attendre !**

Ses petits poings sur ses hanches, les cheveux dégoulinants, elle était sublime...

- **Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. **Mentis-je en passant devant elle, direction les douches.

Elle me suivit et continua à râler malgré mon silence.

- **Tu m'énerves Cullen ! **Siffla-t-elle en voyant mon petit sourire en coin.

- **Allez, Isabella, c'était juste pour s'amuser pas une compétition. **Me moquai-je en venant partager son jet d'eau chaude.

Elle me repoussa, les mains sur mon torse. Cette électricité, cette chaleur que je ressentais à chaque fois que nos peaux entraient en contact, était troublante. J'aimais tellement ça...

- **Edward ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

Instinctivement, mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille, la collant contre moi, et mes lèvres fondirent sur les siennes. Je la désirais tant. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec fougue, laissant nos langues se rencontrer. Je la fis reculer tout doucement contre le mur carrelé et me mis à la caresser. Son visage, son cou, ses seins... chaque centimètre de son corps m'appelait. Bella se pressa un peu plus sur mon torse et ses doigts vinrent frôler les muscles de mon dos. Je frissonnais sous son toucher. Ma bouche quitta la sienne et suivit le tracé de mes mains, jusqu'à sa poitrine si parfaite. Je défis le haut de son maillot de bain et le laissai tomber à nos pieds. Elle était si belle... Son bassin ondulait contre ma virilité, me rendant encore plus dur. Je taquinais chacune de ses pointes durcies alors que ma main se faufila sous l'élastique de sa culotte. Un gémissement de sa part me reconnecta à la réalité. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Isabella Swan n'envisageait pas une relation sérieuse avec moi, elle me l'avait déjà bien fait comprendre.

Reprenant mes esprits avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard, je rompais tout contact avec son corps. C'était la chose la plus difficile à faire de toute ma vie, mais c'était nécessaire. Pour moi. Pour elle.

- **Je suis désolé, Bella, j'aurais pas dû... **Balançai-je en baissant les yeux.

Je voulais jouer mon rôle à la perfection, mais je n'avais pas prévu la petite boule logée dans ma gorge, qui voulait à tout prix exploser et me faire chialer comme un bébé à qui on retire son biberon, alors qu'il est en train de téter goulument. Merde ! Cette fille me faisait vivre un enfer !

- **Edward... Tu fais ça pour te venger ? **Me demanda-t-elle en cachant sa poitrine dénudée de ses bras.

- **Non ! Non, je suis sincère. A quoi bon jouer, de toute façon, on sait très bien que, demain, on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je préfère stopper là... Excuse-moi.**

J'avais menti qu'à moitié. Peut-être m'aurait-elle encore jeté tout de suite après. J'étais sûrement un putain de défi ! "Je baise avec Edward pour voir si sa réputation est fondée !". Honnêtement, j'avais du mal à l'imaginer comme ça, mais, en même temps, elle m'avait viré férocement à deux reprises.

- **Bon, je te laisse alors. **Murmura Bella en frôlant mon bras du bout de son index.

J'étais encore figé comme un con, perdu dans mes pensées, mais pas pour la même raison que cet après-midi. Elle remit rapidement son maillot de bain deux pièces et s'en alla.

- **Euh, Bella ? **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de l'interpeler, alors qu'elle allait disparaître dans les vestiaires.

- **Quoi ?**

- **J'ai jamais caressé un corps aussi doux. **Lui souris-je, même si elle me tournait toujours le dos.

- **Hum, merci. Je te filerai un échantillon de mon lait hydratant, parce que ta peau n'est pas si parfaite que je le pensais. **Rit ma belle brune.

_**Putain, cours-lui après !**_ J'allais devenir cinglé. Bon à enfermer !

Elle me fit face dans son minuscule bikini avant de pousser la porte avec ses fesses et de me lancer un clin d'oeil. J'avais arrêté tout ce truc entre nous et elle ne m'en voulait même pas. J'espère au moins qu'elle était aussi frustrée que moi !

Je venais tout juste de me rhabiller lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

- **Zut ! Où est-ce qu'il est ce truc ? **M'énervai-je en fouillant dans toutes mes poches.

Pantalon: rien. Blouson: rien. _**Allez, déjà trois sonneries !**_ Le temps que je retourne mon sac de sport sur le carrelage, sans le trouver, il s'était tu... avant de reprendre de plus belle... Je l'entends, je suis pas fou quand même !

- **Hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais à quatre pattes par terre ? **M'interrogea la petite chose délicieuse dont j'avais tellement envie.

- **Je cherche mon portable.**

- **Oh, c'est ça la petite musique niaise ?**

- **La petite musique niaise, comme tu dis, c'est Clair de lune de Debussy, qui m'avertit que ma mère tente de me joindre.**

Troisième appel...

- **Dans ta poche de chemise, Cullen.**

- **Quoi ? **Dis-je en tapotant mon vêtement.

Exact, mon minuscule téléphone s'y trouvait bien.

- **Salut maman ! **M'écriai-je essoufflé.

Je vis Bella me faire un signe de la main alors qu'elle quittait le hall de la piscine. Vu que j'étais à genoux, autant m'asseoir directement au sol.

- _**Bonjour, mon chéri ! Tu es occupé ?**_

- **Non, t'inquiète pas, je suis tout à toi.**

- _**T'es sûr parce que ça fait trois fois que j'appelle d'affilée, je ne veux pas t'embêter.**_

- **Maman, c'est bon j'te dis ! Je suis tout seul, complètement seul.**

- _**Non parce que je peux te rappeler plus tard...**_

- **Maman, je sortais des vestiaires de la piscine de la fac... tout seul !**

Mais pourquoi j'étais tout seul ? J'adore ma mère mais, là, je commence à la détester. Pourquoi m'obligeait-elle à ressasser ma solitude ?

- _**Ne t'énerve pas, chéri. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, tu te fais si rare à la maison. Emmet et toi auriez pu vivre ici au lieu de prendre un appartement.**_

- **Esmée Cullen, je ne suis plus un enfant !** Soupirai-je gentiment.

- _**Je le sais, mais tu me manques.**_

- **Toi aussi. Je passe dimanche, ok ?**

- _**Pour le repas du midi ?**_

- **Toute la journée. Pas samedi soir car j'ai un match en déplacement, mais dès que je suis réveillé, le lendemain, je débarque.**

- _**D'accord. Ton père en sera très heureux également. Tu viens tout seul ?**_

- **Tout dépend si Emmet est dispo'.**

- _**Je ne parle pas de ton cousin, Edward.**_

- **Ah oui... **Soufflai-je.** Je suis célibataire, encore et toujours.**

- _**Même pas une fille de passage ? Pas que je veuille la rencontrer, si ce n'est pas la bonne, mais...**_

- **Il n'y a aucune fille dans ma vie depuis quelques temps.**

- _**Tu es malade ? **_Paniqua ma mère.

- **Quoi ? Mais, non, je vais très bien.**

- _**Ben alors ? Tu sais si tu veux tenter d'autres expériences, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Tu peux même emmener ce...**_

- **MAMAN ! J'aime les filles et ça ne changera jamais !**

- _**D'accord, d'accord ! C'est juste bizarre. Tu as toujours papillonné de droite à gauche.**_

- **Je suis amoureux maman. **Déclarai-je pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

- _**C'est génial !**_

- **Non, pas tant que ça. Elle ne veut pas de moi, c'est pas réciproque.**

- _**Dis-moi son nom que je vienne la trouver ! Pour qui se prend-elle pour snober mon fils ?**_

- **Pff, elle a le droit de ne pas être amoureuse de moi, je te signale.**

- _**Oui, mais si ça te rend triste...**_

- **Je ne suis pas triste, il faut juste que je persévère.**

- _**D'accord... Navrée, mon chéri, les enfants ont besoin de moi. On se voit dimanche ?**_

-** Oui, oui, vas-y. Bonne soirée et embrasse tout le monde.**

- _**Fais attention à toi, mon chéri, je t'aime.**_

- **Je t'aime aussi.**

**O0O0O0O0O0**

Voilà, je vous fais de gros bisous à toutes et à tous !

A bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou !**

**Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews et j'en suis désolée, mais je suis en vacances et une bonne âme m'a donné son code wifi. Alors, je pense que vous préférez un chapitre tout neuf plutôt qu'une réponse... Ai-je tort ?lol**

**En tout cas, Merci pour vos comm' si gentils et encourageants qui me poussent à continuer cette aventure.**

**Merci à ma bêta et amie Asilis... Et aux personnes du forum !**

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O00**

**Chapitre 12:** Opportunité ?

**POV Bella**

-** Jacob, j'te préviens, si tu continues à jouer aussi perso, tu sors ! **M'écriai-je alors que le temps mort débutait.

Je jetai un oeil vers le banc où était assis Edward. Celui-ci tenait un sachet de glace sur sa cheville: légère entorse. Mon meilleur joueur était OUT et ce Black faisait le malin sur le terrain. Rester zen...

- **Faut bien que j'me bouge, les autres sont à la ramasse ! **Ironisa-t-il en s'essuyant le visage.

- **Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, là ? **S'énerva Emmet.

- **Vous êtes mous ! Cullen n'est pas sur le terrain alors vous bougez plus. Vous pensez gagner comment ? **Renchérit Black.

- **C'est la dernière fois que je te l'dis, Jacob, lâche ton ballon au lieu de faire un deux contre un. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas passer, mais tu tentes, et tu te ramasses. On a perdu cinq balles par ta faute. A la prochaine perte, dehors, c'est clair ? **Déclarai-je en le toisant sans peur.

- **Pff, on va jamais gagner avec toi de toute façon, tu sais pas jouer ! Je parie que même mon chien shoote mieux que toi.**

-** On en reparlera au prochain entraînement ! **Répondis-je sûre de moi.

La reprise de jeu se fit entendre et je les renvoyais illico sur le terrain.

- **Faut pas t'énerver avec lui, il a le melon. **Dit Edward quand je vins près de lui.

- **Ca m'agace ! **Grognai-je.

- **Tout le monde en a marre, mais c'est un excellent joueur et il le sait.**

- **Jacob a toujours été comme ça. **Intervint Paul.

- **Peut-être, mais il n'empêche qu'on a perdu contre les Guns...**

- **C'était pas ta faute ! **Rétorqua vivement mon fantasme cuivré. **Pas vrai les gars ?**

Tyler hocha la tête ainsi que Jasper. La même scène se reproduisit. Jacob face à deux défenseurs plus larges qu'Emmet, cette fois, il passa sa balle. Je ne pus réprimer un soupir de satisfaction. Il m'avait écoutée... Enfin, il avait plutôt peur de sortir et de laisser sa place. Mike marqua un très beau trois points qui nous fit prendre la tête de la rencontre. Il restait encore six minutes de jeu et on n'avait qu'un seul point d'avance. Les Warriors de Tacoma étaient une excellente équipe, des joueurs très impressionnants, jouant très physique. Edward avait été leur première victime, un seul contre avait suffi pour que sa cheville défaille. D'ailleurs, il avait refusé la venue des pompiers, prétextant qu'il avait l'habitude et que ça ne nécessitait pas de soins plus élaborés qu'une poche de glace. J'étais peut-être un mauvais coach mais j'avais été dans son sens. La lutte entre notre équipe et les adversaires était non-stop, dès qu'un panier était marqué d'un côté, les autres imitaient, laissant un score très serré.

- **Plus qu'une minute... **M'avertit Edward.

- **Jasper, changement ! **M'écriai-je en me tournant vers le banc.

Le blond se leva derechef et se positionna près de la table de marque. Au bout de dix secondes, l'arbitre siffla le changement et Jared sorti. Edward se tint à mes côtés, aussi tendu que moi. Il nous fallait une victoire, c'était primordial pour le classement général. Il ne restait que trente secondes au compteur. Mike remit la balle en jeu, après avoir encaissé un nouveau panier des Warriors. Il passa à Jasper qui remonta la moitié de terrain avant de lancer le ballon à Emmet. Celui-ci joua quelque peu des coudes mais entra dans la raquette sans trop de difficulté. Double-pas réussi, dunk inratable qui nous laissa la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait beau être colossal, Emmet avait une sacrée détente.

- **Cinq secondes ! **S'exclama Tyler, juste derrière nous.

- **Pas de faute ! **Criai-je vers mes joueurs. **On mène d'un point, faites tourner !**

- **Quatre... trois... deux... YESSSSSSSSSSSS ! **Hurla Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

La frénésie du moment, grâce à cette victoire, fut coupée de mon esprit par la chaleur du corps d'Edward. Il me tenait si fort contre lui que j'aurais pu suffoquer sans problème, tellement j'étais bien. Des corps, bien moins tentants que lui, m'entourèrent tout à coup, nous séparant par la même occasion.

- **On a gagné ! **Chanta Paul tout en sautant sur place.

- **On est les meilleurs, c'est grâce à moi ! **Se vanta Jacob.

Je me libérais du centre des joueurs et me mis face à lui.

- **Un merci suffira...**

- **Tu passeras le prochain match chez toi, Black. Ta tête aura peut-être le temps de dégonfler et de te faire réfléchir sur le sport d'équipe qu'est le basket. **Le ramenai-je sur terre.

- **Quoi ? T'as pas le droit ! **Protesta-t-il vivement.

- **Tous les joueurs laissent leur place une fois minimum pour que tout le monde puisse jouer. Ce sera ton tour.**

- **Non !**

- **Hey, mec, on est tous logés à la même enseigne ! **Le calma Emmet. **La semaine dernière c'était moi et j'ai pas fait tant de comédie.**

- **Vous perdrez sans moi ! **Déclara Jacob avant de ramasser ses affaires et de partir vers les vestiaires.

- **T'as bien réagi, Bella. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir jouer la semaine prochaine, c'est possible d'assister au match quand même et de rester sur le banc ? **Questionna Cullen avec un petit sourire.

- **Bien sûr ! Ca va aller pour te changer ?**

- **Euh...**

- **Pas que je veuille t'aider, hein. **Lui souris-je.

- **Oh, t'inquiète, cousin Emmet va m'aider. **

Je partis récupérer la feuille de match et remercier les arbitres avant d'aller attendre mon équipe dans le couloir. Vingt minutes passèrent et je les entendais toujours discuter dans les vestiaires.

-** Tiens, comme on se retrouve !**

- **James. **Le saluai-je froidement sans le regarder.

- **Ton équipe a bien joué, dommage que ton petit Cullen se soit fait bobo. **Ricana-t-il en se mettant devant moi, me forçant à me coller contre le mur.

- **Pousse-toi, ton odeur me donne la nausée.** Grimaçai-je en tentant de le repousser.

- **C'est pas ce que tu disais avant... **Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- **Quoi, ta Victoria n'est pas avec toi ! Déjà lassé de ta femme de ménage ? **Ajoutai-je.

- **Rien qu'une fille de plus dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.**

- **Dans tes rêves ! Dégage ! **

Je réussis à le repousser juste avant que les portes des vestiaires ne s'ouvrent. Edward, Emmet et Jasper s'arrêtèrent à mon niveau et dévisagèrent mon ex petit-ami.

- **Un problème, Bella ? **Demanda Edward.

-** Non, tout va bien, il allait partir.**

James rigola doucement avant de venir caresser ma joue de son index. Puis, il toisa méchamment celui qui était presque collé à moi, Edward.

- **Ce minable ne te fera jamais crier au lit, ma douce... **

- **C'est pas comme si, toi, tu avais déjà réussi.** Ironisai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- **On en reparlera... **Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. **Calme-toi, chaton, cette fille est une vraie tigresse et tu seras jamais à la hauteur. **Ajouta James en zieutant mon adonis.

James fit marche arrière lentement puis finit par s'en aller. J'osai jeter un coup d'oeil vers Edward. Il souriait.

- **C'est ça ton ex ? Tu me fais pitié, là ! **Rit-il en secouant la tête.

Je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes et ramassai mon sac.

- **Je pensais pas que t'aimais les bad boys à deux balles ! **Dit Emmet en passant près de moi.

- **Ferme-la ! **

- **Je vois pourquoi Edward rame comme un dingue avec toi, pas ton style le cousin ! Bon, m'attendez pas, je rentre avec Rose.**

- **Et, moi, je suis venu en voiture. Je dois passer prendre Alice à la bibliothèque. **Intervint Jasper.

-** Alice à la bibliothèque un samedi soir ? **M'étonnai-je.

- **Elle devait faire des recherches sur la mode des années 50 avec son binôme.**

**- Bonne soirée à tous les deux alors. **

**- Euh, ça va aller pour toi rentrer ? **S'inquiéta le grand blond.

**- Oui, vas-y, je suis une grande fille ! **

Le reste de l'équipe nous suivit jusqu'au bar puis sur le parking afin de reprendre le bus, le chauffeur avait déjà mis le contact.

- **Aïe ! **Entendis-je derrière moi.

-** Tu as mal ? **M'inquiétai-je pour Edward.

- **Ca recommence à me lancer, faut juste que j'appuie pas sur mon pied.**

J'empoignai son sac et le mis dans la soute à bagages en même temps que le mien. Il me remercia et monta les quelques marches difficilement. J'observais les sièges du véhicule mais hésitais à m'incruster.

- **Tu peux t'asseoir, c'est le même prix ! **Dit mon beau gosse en poussant sa jambe du fauteuil à ses côtés.

- **Je ne veux pas t'embêter, tu dois reposer ta cheville.**

- **Bella, assieds-toi tout de suite !**

Personne ne faisait attention à nous, ils avaient chacun soit un casque sur les oreilles soit une console dans les mains. Je pris place et pus respirer son doux parfum.

- **Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer chez toi ?**

- **Comme à l'aller, ma voiture est sur le parking de la fac.**

- **Tu vas pouvoir appuyer sur les pédales ?**

- **Faudra bien, je pensais pas que mon cousin allait disparaître tout de suite.**

- **Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux ? **Lui proposai-je.

- **C'est pas Jasper qui t'a amenée ?**

- **Oui, mais je peux conduire ta voiture et rentrer chez moi à pieds.**

- **T'es folle ! Il sera presque minuit à notre arrivée et j'habite pas à côté de chez toi. **Protesta-t-il vivement.

- **Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je touche à ton bébé. **Plaisantai-je.

- **N'importe quoi ! **

- **Laisse tomber, je vais appeler ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.**

- **Nan, tu garderas ma voiture et tu me la ramèneras demain matin.**

-** Là, c'est toi qui es fou Cullen ! **

- **Pourquoi ? T'as ton permis de conduire ?**

- **Oui, mais c'est une belle voiture, t'as pas peur que je l'abime ?**

- **C'est que de la tôle, tant que toi tu n'as rien... Mais j'en aurais besoin demain matin pour aller rendre visite à mes parents, je l'ai promis à ma mère. Elle va me tuer sinon.**

- **Tu te moques de moi ?**

- **Pourquoi ?**

-** Ta cheville ! Tu vas conduire comment ?**

- **Ben, j'aurais peut-être plus mal au réveil.**

- **Pathétique. **Soupirai-je. **Tu me donneras le nom de ta potion magique, ok ?**

- **Je m'arrangerai avec eux, ils n'habitent pas loin.**

- **Comme tu veux. **Cédai-je en fermant les yeux.

- **Tu vas dormir ?**

**- Arrête avec tes questions débiles ! Je n'en sais rien... J'ai juste les paupières lourdes.**

- **Mon épaule est en bon état si tu veux t'appuyer.**

- **Merci. **

Je ne me fis pas prier et posai ma tête contre lui, sentant son souffle tiède sur mes cheveux. Mon coeur accéléra ses battements et je me sentis partir dans un léger sommeil.

- **Bella, on est arrivé... **Me murmura une douce voix près de mon oreille.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, ne voulant pas sortir du si beau rêve que je faisais... Edward et moi marchant main dans la main sur une plage...

- **Si tu ne bouges pas, le chauffeur va nous emmener à l'entrepôt avec lui.**

- **Oui, oui... C'est bon. **Marmonnai-je en clignant des paupières.

J'étais affalée sur les cuisses du plus bel homme au monde, le visage juste au niveau de son bas ventre. Je me relevais aussitôt, les joues complètement cramées.

- **Dé-désolée pour...cette position. **Balbutiai-je en me levant brusquement.

- **Respire Bella, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais violé ! **Ricana-t-il en me suivant.

Nous récupérâmes nos sacs, Edward n'osant toujours pas appuyer sur son pied. Il m'invita à l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture et me désigna le siège conducteur.

- **Es-tu sûr de toi ? **L'interrogeai-je.

- **Pose tes magnifiques fesses sur ce fauteuil. **

Je m'installais convenablement sans toutefois oser le regarder. Siège avancé, ceinture ajustée, rétroviseur réglé, j'étais prête à démarrer.

- **Eh bien, tu es très méticuleuse. **Me sourit mon voisin.

- **Normal, ce n'est pas ma voiture et, vu notre différence de taille, je suis obligée de me mettre en condition. Tu ne diras pas la même chose la prochaine fois que tu t'en serviras, tout sera déréglé ! **

- **N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas un petit truc comme ça qui me fera sortir de mes gonds, c'est une broutille, Bella !**

- **Ouai, ben on verra ça ! **Soufflai-je.

Edward m'expliqua le chemin à suivre pour aller jusqu'à son appartement, une très belle résidence de standing pas très loin de la fac. Il me désigna sa place de parking et je m'y garai facilement. Championne du volant !

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**

- **Quoi ? **

- **Tu ris toute seule, Bella. C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais j'aimerais bien participer.**

- **Oh, je pense juste que je suis une pro' du volant ! **Dis-je en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner au même moment. Il le sortit de son blouson et vérifia le message. Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel et répondre rapidement.

- **Une urgence ? **

- **Pas pour moi ! **Rigola-t-il en secouant la tête. **Emmet qui m'annonce que sa partie de jambes en l'air va durer toute la nuit voir plus, il ne rentrera pas avant lundi matin.**

- **Y'en a qui ont de la chance ! Au moins tu pourras dormir tranquillement. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plutôt agaçant avec toi, enfin quand tu ne voulais pas te lever.**

- **Hum, ouai... C'est sûr qu'il ne va pas me manquer. C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop être seul, mais c'est une habitude depuis quelques temps. Tu veux monter boire un verre ? En tout bien tout honneur... **Me proposa-t-il.

C'est sûr qu'après l'avoir entendu parler de sa solitude, je n'allais pas refuser. J'acquiesçai et défis ma ceinture de sécurité. Je l'aidais à nouveau pour son sac, heureusement il y avait un ascenseur dans son immeuble et non des tonnes de marches à monter. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'effaça pour me laisser passer la première. Il alluma les lumières au fur et à mesure que nous progressions dans l'appartement. Je fus très étonnée par la propreté des lieux et par la décoration, tellement masculine et design.

-** Ton salon est fabuleux ! **Déclarai-je en scrutant tous les recoins de la pièce.

- **Ma mère a une passion pour la déco' d'intérieur. **

- **C'est son métier ? **Demandai-je en le suivant jusqu'à la cuisine.

- **Non, elle est assistante maternelle. Elle accueille des enfants dont les parents ne peuvent plus s'occuper.**

- **C'est un très beau travail, il faut beaucoup d'amour et de patience pour faire ça.**

- **Elle en déborde, crois-moi ! Je te sers quoi ?**

- **La même chose que toi.**

- **Pepsi ?**

- **Nickel. **Répondis-je en acceptant la canette qu'il me tendait.

Nous nous installâmes côte à côte dans un très confortable canapé en cuir marron foncé et je bus quelques gorgées avant de relancer la conversation.

- **Je ne savais pas que tu étais musicien.**

**- Je n'en parle pas. Généralement, les gens me voient comme un coureur de jupon sans cervelle, alors je ne me vante pas d'en avoir une sous cette tignasse.** M'expliqua-t-il en tirant légèrement une poignée de ses cheveux.

- **Je pensais la même chose que ces gens avant d'apprendre à te connaître. **Lui avouai-je en baissant les yeux.

- **C'est que je joue bien mon rôle alors ! Et si tu me confiais ce que tu as pensé de moi la première fois qu'on s'est vu ?**

- **La vérité ?**

- **Rien que la vérité...**

**- En fait, je venais de quitter mon petit-ami, il n'acceptait pas que je devienne votre coach et il me trompait aussi, mais ça je l'ai su juste après. Comme j'ai refusé de laisser tomber ce job, il m'a accusée de l'éjecter pour tomber dans tes bras. Alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Il m'a décrit ton personnage... Et, quand j'ai su qui tu étais, je me suis interdite de sympathiser avec toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai été si... froide avec toi.**

**- Oh, ben, c'est gentil d'être franche.**

- **Et toi ?**

- Quand je t'ai vue la première fois ?

- **Oui.**

- **Honnêtement, j'ai été subjugué par ton physique... avant de voir tes yeux. C'était comme si j'avais été englouti par une marre de chocolat fondu. **Sourit mon compagnon.

Je restais interdite face à ses aveux, que répondre à ça ?

- **Mais, ça, c'était avant de savoir que tu étais la fille de Charlie. Je l'admirais beaucoup... Sa disparition m'a touché à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé... Excuse-moi de parler de lui, peut-être que tu n'en as pas envie...**

- **Non, c'est bon. Même si c'est douloureux, je me dis que c'est le destin et que pleurer à longueur de journée ne le fera pas revenir. Il n'aimerait pas nous voir si tristes. **

Cette discussion jeta un léger froid entre nous, j'en profitais pour appeler ma mère afin qu'elle vienne me récupérer. Pas que j'aimerais partir, mais bon...

- _**Oui, Bella ? **__Me répondit-elle à la seconde tonalité._

- **Est-ce que tu peux venir me récupérer chez un ami ?**

- _**Oh, désolée, je fais des heures sup', mon collègue a dû rentrer chez lui, sa femme a perdu les eaux. Ca va aller pour toi rentrer ?**_

- **Oui, t'inquiète pas, je te tiens au courant.**

- _**D'accord, bisous ma belle. **_Dit maman en raccrochant.

Je me tournai vers Edward et lui dis en souriant:

- **Tout compte fait, je vais devoir emprunter ta Volvo.**

- **Ou squatter dans le lit d'Emmet.**

- **Euh... C'est que... je ne veux pas te déranger.**

- **Il est bientôt deux heures du matin, Bella. Je serai moins dérangé de te savoir en sécurité que seule dans une voiture.**

- **Ok... J'accepte alors. Je vais juste envoyer un message à ma mère.**

-** Je te prépare le lit alors. **Me sourit-il.

Moi, j'allais dormir chez Edward Cullen ? Waw, j'aurais jamais imaginé ça ! Le texto envoyé, je suivis le chemin qu'il avait emprunté quelques secondes auparavant. Une porte était ouverte et je pus le voir attraper des draps propres dans une grande armoire. Est-ce que j'allais seulement réussir à fermer les yeux cette nuit ? Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un signe de tête pour que je m'approche.

- **Le seul hic c'est que nous dormons dans la même chambre, mais dans des lits séparés, rassure-toi !**

En effet, deux grands lits se tenaient dans cette immense pièce, face à face. Mon adonis ouvrit un autre placard, farfouilla dedans puis me tendit un tee-shirt.

- **La salle de bain est juste là. **Dit-il en pointant une porte à ma droite.

Je courus presque pour m'y enfermer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'adossai au mur et tins le vêtement d'Edward contre ma poitrine, profitant pour humer ce doux parfum.

J'allais partager la même chambre que lui, dormir dans ses vêtements et l'entendre respirer... Merde, je devenais cinglée ! Alice sera peut-être fière de moi demain...

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Oui, fin sadique... qui va laisser place à l'imagination. Vont-ils ou ne vont-ils pas céder ? Mmmm, mystère ! Je ne le sais pas encore moi-même !lol J'écris toujours au feeling. Il n'y a que pour les naufragés où j'avais fait un plan.**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !**

**A très vite !**

**ROBisous**


	15. En apprendre davantage

Eh oui, c'est enfin moi... Et je suis désolée de vous faire mariner ainsi. Malheureusement, j'aurais préféré le faire exprès et jouer à la sadique. Actuellement sous traitement suite à l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle concernant la santé de ma maman, et de la mienne peut-être par la même occasion, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur quelque chose.

C'est pour ça que ce chapitre est si petit comparé à d'habitude, mais je continue et ne lâche pas car ça me permet quand même de penser à autre chose.

**Je remercie ma bêta Asilis, mes amies de TF et toutes celles qui me reviewent ici.**

J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, normal c'était avant la mauvaise nouvelle... Mais, Merci aux anonymes également: **(), Ilonka, Maa Riine **(ton enthousiasme me touche énormément. C'est avec plaisir que je communiquerai avec toi dès que tu auras créé un compte ff, et tu peux me tutoyer sans pb !), **Camryn48re **(un rapprochement ? Ben, tu verras dans cette suite... ou pas !lol), **Anges0112 **(pour la visite chez papa et maman Cullen, je sais pas encore, quoique...), **scorpionlove09, charboune, anny34, Nora, space bound rocket, aussidagility, phinou, aanaii2S et patiewsnows.**

Les personnages sont toujours à la grande SM, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**Chapitre 13:** En apprendre davantage.

**POV Edward**

- **Bella, tu comptes ressortir de la salle de bain ? **L'appelai-je au bout de trente longues minutes.

Pas de réponse...

- **Si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais devoir entrer afin d'être sûr qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé. **Ajoutai-je.

J'entendis la sécurité se déverrouiller et je me tournai dans sa direction. Elle sortit de la petite pièce, les joues rouges, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval et portant mon tee-shirt jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle était à croquer.

- **T'as retrouvé le chemin de la sortie ? **Plaisantai-je en passant près d'elle.

- **Ah ah ah... Très drôle, Cullen.**

- **Je sais. Je n'ai pas encore changé les draps mais tu peux te coucher tout de suite car je ne sais pas si je reviendrai avant demain matin. Tu comprends, je vais prendre une douche, alors...**

- **T'as avalé un clown ? **Répondit-elle en me tirant la langue.

- **Fais de beaux rêves.**

- **N'oublie pas de te noyer sous le jet. **Ironisa-t-elle en m'envoyant une oeillade.

-** Je ferai l'impossible pour te revenir ma douce... **Ris-je en fermant la porte.

Son rire me parvint et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Comment en était-on arrivé à se tacler gentiment, mais sûrement, alors qu'on avait passé une superbe soirée. Malgré que je me sois déjà lavé après le match, je me remis sous l'eau froide. J'allais devenir dingue avec Bella près de moi... Mais il ne fallait pas que je craque, ce serait trop facile. Elle devait craquer avant moi.

J'étais en train de m'essuyer lorsque j'entendis un cri strident provenant de ma chambre. Je pris juste le temps de nouer la serviette autour de mes hanches avant de débouler dans l'autre pièce.

- **Bella ?**

Mes yeux scrutèrent les environs comme un fou à sa recherche, je ne la voyais nulle part. J'allais partir dans le salon lorsque sa main apparut entre le mur et le lit d'Emmet, prenant appui sur celui-ci. En un battement de cils, j'étais à ses côtés.

- **Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? **L'interrogeai-je tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Son tee-shirt, enfin le mien, était remonté très haut sur ses jambes et je dus me claquer mentalement afin que mes yeux se posent ailleurs. Je devrais m'inquiéter au lieu de la mater comme un pervers en manque.

- **Désolée. J'étais en train de m'installer dans le lit de ton cousin lorsque j'ai senti un truc sous les draps, j'ai sursauté et je suis tombée. **M'expliqua-t-elle en se massant le coude.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord, au-dessus de la couette, pendant que je la défaisais un peu, histoire de voir ce qui se cachait là-dedans.

- **Oh mon dieu ! J'aurais dû changer les draps... **Marmonnai-je en découvrant le "doudou" de mon abruti de cousin.

Bella regarda par-dessus mon épaule et explosa de rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire autant.

- **Mais il a une super copine, qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ça ? **S'enquit ma belle après avoir essuyé les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

- **Aucune idée. **Soupirai-je en retirant la "demoiselle" de son lit.

- **C'est pas que je ne veux pas partager ma couche, mais une poupée gonflable n'est pas de la meilleure compagnie pour une femme.**

Comme elle était dégonflée, je la pliais et la rangeais dans le tiroir de la commode d'Emmet. Je refis face à Bella. Elle me regardait bizarrement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je suivis son regard et retins ma respiration avant de dire:

- **Navré de te retirer cette sublime vue, mais je vais aller m'habiller.**

Le tout accompagné d'un grand sourire et d'un clin d'oeil. Elle était raide de moi ! Je revêtis rapidement un bas de survêtement et un tee-shirt dans la salle de bain. Il était quasiment trois heures quand j'atteignis mon lit. Bella s'était allongée dans le sien, trouvant le plafond très intéressant, ou perdue réellement dans ses pensées, je ne saurais le dire en fait.

- **Plus d'objet non identifié près de toi ? **Plaisantai-je.

- **R.A.S Monsieur Cullen.**

- **Tant mieux, alors. Bonne nuit Bella. **Déclarai-je avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur afin d'éteindre la lumière.

- **Dis-moi, Edward, tu te souviens du restaurant, quand on s'est retrouvé par hasard ?**

- **Lorsque tu étais avec Riley ?**

- **Ouai... euh, pourquoi ta petite-amie...**

- **Amie tout court. **La coupai-je.

- **Ok, ton amie. Au moment de partir, elle m'a dit un truc du style: " J'te laisse le mien aussi, il en meurt d'envie " en te désignant. Est-ce que j'ai raté un truc ?**

- **Aucune idée ! **Mentis-je. **Cette fille a toujours été hyper jalouse et possessive, elle a peut-être trouvé que tu me regardais un peu trop pendant le repas.**

- **Quoi ? Moi je te regardais ? **S'exclama-t-elle.

- **Je sais pas. Julia est pas très nette. T'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne compte pas la revoir de toute façon.**

-** Tant mieux. **Marmonna-t-elle.

- **Tant mieux ? **Souris-je.

- **Ben ouai... Vous ne faisiez pas un beau couple.**

- **C'est-à-dire ?**

- **Tu sais... deux roux ensemble... hum, ça le fait pas.**

-** Je ne suis pas roux ! **M'insurgeai-je en me redressant dans le lit.

-** Si ! Pas autant qu'elle, mais tu es roux.**

- **Non !**

- **Edward, tu as quelque chose contre cette couleur de cheveux ?**

- **Absolument pas !**

- **Bah alors, où est le problème mon petit rouquin ? **Me taquina-t-elle davantage.

- **Je suis châtain avec des reflets cuivrés.**

-** Roux.**

Je rejetai mes draps à toute vitesse, allumai la lumière, traversai l'espace entre nos deux lits et retirai mon maillot devant elle.

- **Je vais te montrer si je suis roux. **Déclarai-je en tirant sur les ficelles de mon pantalon.

Je le baissai légèrement, juste assez pour qu'elle voie la toison qui descendait jusqu'à ma virilité.

-** Alors ? Est-ce que je suis roux ?**

Bella était toute rouge et fixait plus mon entre-jambe que les poils que je lui montrais. Sans que je ne sache comment, mes lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes et nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement. Sa main crocheta ma nuque et je m'allongeai sur elle sans quitter la douceur de sa bouche. Mes doigts fourragèrent dans sa longue et épaisse chevelure brune et nos corps se serrèrent encore plus. Je sentis que Bella progressait très bas sur mon dos, puis son pouce se glissa sous l'élastique de mon jogging, me faisant gémir.

- **Barrez-vous de mon lit ! C'est dégoûtant !**

Waw, en même pas une seconde, j'étais debout à pratiquement un mètre de Bella.

- **Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **M'étonnai-je en zieutant mon cher cousin comme s'il avait un troisième oeil.

Bella en profita pour s'éclipser aux toilettes, sans nous jeter un seul regard.

- **Rose m'a jeté ! **Grogna-t-il.

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Ben, je... j'ai... Laisse tomber c'est pas tes affaires. Je veux mon lit alors change les draps.**

- **On n'a rien fait, je vois pas pourquoi je les changerais.**

- **Votre salive a suffi pour les salir.**

- **N'importe quoi !** M'insurgeai-je.

- **Dépêche-toi !**

Au lieu de lui répondre, j'eus l'idée de sortir la "demoiselle" du tiroir et de la lui balancer.

- **Ca fait mauvais genre. Rose le sait ?**

-** Ok... Je vais dormir dans le fauteuil.**

Je retins un sourire de winner et le regardai prendre ses affaires pour la nuit.

- **C'est bon coach, tu peux reprendre mon lit, mais en silence. Je ne veux pas entendre de bruits suspects sinon je défonce la porte, je vous filme et balance la vidéo sur Youtube. Compris ?**

- **T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! Je te signale que t'as fait bien pire en ma présence.**

- **M'en fiche ! Moi c'est moi. Et, moi, je me tape pas mon coach.**

- **C'était... c'était pas prévu. **Tentai-je de m'expliquer, comme un gamin pris en faute.

- **Tu fais c'que tu veux de ta vie, man, mais pas quand je suis dans la pièce à côté.**

Il sortit, enfin, de ma chambre et je m'écroulais sur mon lit. Pourquoi avais-je autant paniqué quand il avait débarqué ? Je ne faisais rien de mal avec Bella. En plus, j'avais le droit vu que j'étais prof-assistant...

- **C'est bon, il est parti ?**

Elle avait entrouvert la porte et n'osait pas vraiment sortir de sa cachette.

- **Je te laisse mon lit, je garde celui de mon cousin. **L'informai-je en retapant l'oreiller.

Sans un mot, je la vis soulever mes couvertures et se fondre dans mon ancienne place. Ses lèvres si tentantes allaient frôler ma taie... Rien que cette pensée me fit durcir instantanément.

-** Tu peux éteindre la lumière. **Murmura ma douce.

J'obéis de suite mais ne fermai pas pour autant les yeux. Savoir que Bella était là me donnait à nouveau envie d'elle.

- **Au fait, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure...**

- **Je sais. **Me coupa-t-elle.** C'était une erreur, tu ne l'avais pas prémédité.**

- **Hein ? **Demandai-je, perdu.

- **Je t'ai entendu le dire à Emmet.**

- **Oh... C'était pas prévu en effet, mais j'en avais très envie quand même. **Avouai-je.

- **C'est vrai ?**

- **Bella, crois-tu que je me serais laissé faire, à chaque fois que tu m'as sauté dessus, si je ne voulais pas la même chose ?**

- **Peut-être... mais, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, Edward. Alice pense que tu n'es qu'un fantasme que je dois assouvir pour m'en libérer.**

**- Un fantasme ? C'est déjà ça... **Souris-je bêtement.

Si je faisais l'amour à Isabella Swan, j'étais certain qu'elle tomberait folle amoureuse de moi. Ca ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

-** Fermez-la, y'en a qui veulent dormir ! **Hurla Emmet du salon.

- **Bonne nuit, Edward. **Chuchota-t-elle.

- **Fais de beaux rêves, ma belle.**


	16. Réveil

Revoilà un mini chapitre, mais une suite quand même dans un laps de temps assez

J'ai réussi à répondre à tout le monde en MP, normal vous êtes moins nombreux à envoyer des reviews. Est-ce que ma fic vous déçoit ? Un truc qui vous déplaît ? Ma lenteur qui pose à ce point problème ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Merci à **Phinou** (et pour ta compréhension), **anges0112** (ah, si seulement le cousin n'était pas arrivé !), **larsand**, **Ilonka**, **tiftouff19** (merci infiniment en tout cas), **Anny34** (ta proposition est très touchante, mais tu n'as pas de compte, donc je ne peux pas te répondre), **Nora Jonas**, **Aussidagility**.

Merci aussi à ma Bêta **Asilis**, c'est aussi ma grande amie, et à mon **Emilie**, qui m'aide à trouver l'inspiration pendant les matchs de basket de nos hommes, et qui me fait partager sa passion pour les mangas ! Et à mes amies de TF: **Mégane**, **Cathou**,** Jessy**, **Laura**, **Stef, Blanche**, **Caroneo**, et toutes les autres que j'oublie sûrement et qui ne m'en voudront pas, enfin j'espère !mdr

Merci pour votre soutien également...

**O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Chapitre 14**: Réveil...

**POV Bella**

**- HAAAAAAAAAAA !** Hurlai-je en me redressant subitement.

C'était quoi cette jambe poilue contre la mienne et cette main posée fortement sur mon estomac ?

**- Coach, silence ! J'ai pas fini de pioncer.**

- **Emmet ?**

- **Comme si tu ne te souvenais de rien... **Marmonna-t-il.

Euh... ok... la voix était trop loin de mon oreille pour que ce colosse soit l'homme près de moi. Edward ? Un immense soupir de soulagement sortit de ma bouche.

- **Alors, heureuse ?** Plaisanta McCarthy.

Bon, vu que je n'avais plus le corps dans le même sens qu'au coucher, j'avais bougé de place et donc de matelas par la même occasion.

- **Emmet, tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais là ?**

- **Bien sûr ! J'arrivais pas à dormir dans ce fauteuil riquiqui, alors j'ai décidé de reprendre mon lit. Mais c'était Eddy qui était dedans, je me voyais mal le porter. Bref, comme je voulais pas faire plus de dégâts qu'hier soir, je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen était de te déplacer. Imagine que Rose débarque pour s'excuser et qu'elle nous trouve ensemble...**

**- Ouai, ouai, c'est bon. Donc, c'est toi qui m'as portée dans ce lit, avec Edward. Pourquoi pas dans le fauteuil ?**

- **Oh, fais pas la vierge effarouchée après ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux cette nuit, ok ?** Rit-il. **Sur ce, bonne fin de nuit !**

Je me rallongeai également près de mon petit fantasme sur pattes, et reniflai l'odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Ouai, parce que, même si Edward était beaucoup plus grand que moi, il était dans une position bizarre. Sa jambe sur la mienne, sa main près de ma hanche, vu qu'elle avait glissé quand je m'étais assise, sa tête penchée sur le côté juste à la hauteur de mon cou. Je n'osais pas le toucher pour vérifier le reste. Serait-ce mal de profiter de son lourd sommeil pour le caresser par-ci par-là ? Oui, je pense que oui... Il dormait vraiment profondément pour ne pas avoir réagi à nos cris. Certainement les médicaments anti-douleur pour sa cheville. Tout doucement, je me rapprochai de lui, reposai sa main sur mon ventre et blottis mon visage dans sa tignasse aux reflets cuivrés... Ne plus jamais insinuer que Monsieur était roux ! Quoique... vu le baiser qui s'en était suivi, j'étais bien tentée de réitérer mes accusations. Mes doigts partirent d'eux-même se faufiler dans sa chevelure soyeuse. _**Mmmmh, trop bon. Bella, calme-toi sinon tu vas le violer avec un témoin à deux mètres ! **_Tellement calmée que le sommeil m'emporta...

**- Allez, ciao, les amoureux ! Moi, je vais voir ma Rosie !** Cria Emmet avant de claquer, sûrement, la porte d'entrée.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'ouvrir les paupières, j'étais trop bien... Ma tête sur le torse d'Edward, mes mains autour de lui comme si je voulais l'empêcher de partir. C'était, ça, le paradis !

- **Je ne veux absolument pas savoir comment ni pourquoi tu es là... **Murmura-t-il de son doux ténor. **Tout ce que je veux c'est rester comme ça.**

- **Ok. **Acceptai-je aux anges.

Mais, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ma vessie allait bientôt exploser. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, malgré l'envie et le besoin de rester contre son corps.

- **Désolée. **Dis-je en sautant pratiquement du lit.

Alors que je me précipitais illico dans la salle de bain, je l'entendis râler contre ma féminité. Bon, autant dire qu'en revenant dans la pièce, le charme était rompu, même si le dieu grec face à moi était toujours allongé sur le ventre, dos dénudé et tellement, mais tellement, craquant. _**Argh... c'est trop dur de ne pas céder à la tentation !**_

Je détournais les yeux de cette vision angélique pour tomber sur l'écran du radio-réveil. Waw ! 12h15...

-** Edward, tu ne devais pas aller manger chez tes parents ? **Le questionnai-je en m'asseyant au bout du lit.

- **Si, pourquoi ? **Grommela-t-il, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

-** Il est midi passé.**

- **Ma mère va me tuer ! **Soupira-t-il en relevant la tête.

- **Préviens-la que tu auras un peu de retard. **Lui proposai-je.

- **Ca ne te dérange pas de lui envoyer un message avec mon portable, s'il te plaît ? Je vais aller me préparer.**

- **Pas de soucis.**

J'attrapai son téléphone, posé sur le bureau, et cherchai le numéro de sa mère. La longue liste de contacts défilait, et je tentais de faire abstraction de tous les prénoms féminins enregistrés. J'allais lui demander comment s'appelait sa mère ou son père lorsque je vis "MAMAN" apparaître... Oups ! C'était elle qui appelait.

- **Edward, c'est ta mère !** M'écriai-je en panique.

Je n'osais même plus bouger et je lorgnais bêtement l'appareil qui vibrait entre mes mains sur une musique classique. Ah oui, Debussy...

- **Décroche !**

- **Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne peux pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser ? **M'affolai-je.

La sonnerie se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle.

- **Dis-lui que je suis sous la douche et que tu vas m'accompagner chez eux. **Rétorqua-t-il.

Au bout du quatrième appel, je décidai enfin de répondre, apparemment elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant qu'il n'ait décroché.

- **Ah, enfin ! Ne me dis pas que tu dormais encore ?**

- **Euh, bonjour, Madame Cullen. **Réussis-je à articuler.

- **Oh, pardon ! **Gloussa-t-elle.** A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

-** Isabella Swan, la coach de l'équipe de basket.**

- **Bien ! Edward est-il là ?**

- **Il est sous la douche. Je suis venue le chercher pour le conduire chez vous. Il s'est fait une légère entorse pendant le match d'hier et Emmet n'est pas là, donc...**

- **Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appelé son père ?**

- **Il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter, et puis le bus nous a déposés après minuit à la FAC.**

- **D'accord. Nous aurons donc le plaisir de faire connaissance tout à l'heure.**

- **Oh, non ! Je ne ferai que l'aller-retour en voiture...**

- **Bien sûr que non, Isabella ! Vous venez jusqu'à chez nous pour rendre service à Edward, vous resterez avec nous pour le repas.**

- **Mais...**

- **Venez dès que vous pouvez, je ferai manger les enfants en attendant.**

**- D'accord. **Soufflai-je.

- **Bien. A tout à l'heure. **Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Oh... Mon... Dieu ! Comment allais-je annoncer ça à Edward ? "_Tu sais pas quoi ? Ta mère m'a invitée à manger et j'ai été obligée d'accepter ? Ca te dérange ?"_

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu le courage de refuser, même poliment mais fermement. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si j'étais importante pour son fils, pas comme si nous sortions ensemble, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Je n'avais strictement rien à faire chez eux. Mais, je pourrais peut-être visiter la maison entièrement... sa chambre... la salle de bain... et ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Et puis, si ses parents insinuent qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, on pourra toujours démentir.

- **J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un dans cette pièce s'est fait avoir en beauté ! **

Je me retournais immédiatement vers lui, le regard noir, enfin je l'espérais. Il se moquait de moi !

- **Tu le savais ?**

- **Non ! Mais je connais ma mère et vu la tête que tu fais, elle t'a eue !**

- **Je n'irai pas chez tes parents ! **

- **Alors, moi non plus... **Dit-il en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **J'ai toujours mal à ma cheville, je ne me sens pas capable d'appuyer sur les pédales. Les médicaments m'ont fait oublier cette entorse, enfin jusqu'au réveil.**

- **Appelle Emmet.**

- **C'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose du cousin ! Pas grave, mon père va débarquer ici avec ses valises et médocs, ainsi que ma mère et ses plats cuisinés, suivie de près par les trois enfants qu'elle garde. Je vais gérer.** Me sourit-il, d'un air compatissant.

- **Ils ne feront pas ça... si ?**

- **Les Cullen sont une famille, pire que ça même, et comme tu leur as dit que j'étais blessé...**

- **Ok, on y va, mais je passe chez moi pour me changer. **Concédai-je, un peu trop facilement, non ?


	17. Mes parents, ma belle et moi

Salut tout le monde !

Alors, voici un plus long chapitre que les deux précédents... si si, je vous assure !lol

Merci à ma Nath', soit **Asilis**, qui m'a corrigée dimanche soir avant de partir à la maternité pour sa césarienne. Et sa petite princesse a vu le jour aujourd'hui ! Bienvenue à Ysobell !

Merci à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte FF: **cappucino67**, **scorpionlove09**, **Anny34**, **soso-ange**, **larsand**, **anges0112**, **aussidagility**,**pampam082** (désolée les MP ne passent pas chez toi !), **Ilonka**, **phinou**, **annso601**.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Chapitre 15:** Mes parents, ma belle et moi... et le lourdingue.

**POV Edward**

Bella avait conduit ma Volvo pour aller chez elle et, montre en main, elle avait mis quinze petites minutes pour se changer et laisser un mot à sa mère, puisqu'elle bossait même le dimanche. Quand je l'avais vue franchir la porte d'entrée, venir vers moi, de la bave avait dû couler le long de ma mâchoire. Elle était sublime. Une longue jupe chocolat qui volait autour d'elle à chacun de ses pas, un léger pull tunique crème, près du corps, décolleté arrondi, une grosse ceinture marron foncé qui descendait sur ses hanches, une veste en cuir cintrée de la même couleur que sa jupe et des petites chaussures crème à talons. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, légers comme un nuage. _**Pff, elle me rend tellement dingue que je la détaille comme un magazine de mode !**_

- **Ca va, Edward ?**

Sa petite voix me sortit de mes pensées... impures envers elle...

- **Ouais, bien sûr !** Rétorquai-je en cessant de fixer le tableau de bord.

- **Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je ne vienne pas. Dis-le, parce que, moi, ça m'arrangerait un peu. **Sourit-elle sans quitter la route des yeux.

- **Rêve pas, Bella ! Tu as accepté, tu assumes.**

-** J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix et tu le sais.**

- **On a toujours le choix. **La contrai-je, fermement.

Je n'allais pas rater une si belle occasion. Avec un peu de chance, elle voudra visiter la maison et je serai désigné pour la lui faire découvrir. _**Ma chambre est vraiment intéressante. Mmmmh, la prendre sur mon lit de jeunesse, là où aucune fille n'a posé ses fesses, c'est trop tentant. **_

- **Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? **Interrogea mon ange.

- **Prends la prochaine à droite, puis la troisième à gauche. Ce sera la seule maison, tu pourras pas la louper.**

- **Waouh, géniales tes pensées ! **Rit Bella.

- **Tu veux vraiment les connaître ?**

- **Bien sûr ! A quoi bon demander sinon ? Et puis, ça me déstressera peut-être un peu.**

- **Ok ! Toi, moi, nus sur mon lit, dans la maison de mes parents.**

_**Et une Bella Swan couleur tomate, une !**_

-** Idiot ! Comment veux-tu que je rencontre tes parents avec cette image en tête ?**

- **Ca, c'est ton problème ! **Rigolai-je. **Tu voulais savoir... **

J'étais assez fier de mon effet. La déstabiliser me prouvait qu'elle craquait pour moi, complètement. Elle se gara dans la grande entrée puis posa son regard sur moi.

- **Quelle position ?**

- **De quoi tu parles ?**

- **Nous deux, sur ton lit.**

- **Oh, euh, moi sur toi. **Bafouillai-je, surpris.

- **Mouais, pas très imaginatif, Cullen. J'aurais plutôt vu moi à califourchon sur tes cuisses musclées, les lèvres salivant au-dessus de ton bas-ventre. Mais chacun son trip !**

Je restai la bouche ouverte, bêtement, la regardant défaire sa ceinture de sécurité puis ouvrir la portière.

- **Ben, alors Ed'... Maman et papa t'attendent !**

Etais-je obligé de descendre de cette putain de voiture vu la tente qui s'était formée dans mon jean ? _**Elle aura ma peau...**_

**- Bonjour, Bella !**

Je tournai lentement la tête pour apercevoir l'heureux visage de ma mère, sortie nous accueillir. _**Eh oui, ma petite maman adorée, c'est ma Bella que tu enlaces si fort !**_

- **Edward, tu ne sors pas ?** S'impatienta-t-elle en lâchant ma promise.

-** C'est-à-dire que sa cheville le fait toujours souffrir. **Inventa ma jolie brune.

_**Pense à autre chose, Ed'... Ca va redescendre...**_

- **Carlisle !** Hurla ma mère.

- **Oh, c'est pas la peine d'alarmer votre mari à ce point. Votre fils tient debout. **Sourit Bella.

- **Je n'en doute pas, sinon il serait resté bien sagement dans son lit. Je crie juste car mon époux est toujours plongé dans ses dossiers, il ne m'entend déjà pas quand je suis à l'intérieur...**

Vu que la tension était enfin évacuée, je décidais de sortir de l'habitacle. C'était pas une petite entorse qui allait m'empêcher de bouger.

- **Bonjour maman ! **L'enlaçai-je.

- **Bonjour mon chéri. Ne t'appuie pas trop sur ta cheville, je vois bien que tu boites. Et, si tu forces dessus, ça va empirer.**

- **Oui, Docteur Esmée. **Ris-je.

Ma mère se retourna, ayant entendu les pas de mon père dans les graviers.

- **Enfin ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas grave, on aurait le temps de mourir ! **Râla-t-elle en envoyant une oeillade à sa future belle-fille.** Tu viens, Bella, allons nous installer au salon, je n'aime pas laisser les enfants sans surveillance.**

- **Je vous suis Madame Cullen.**

- **Mais, non ! Appelle-moi Esmée, voyons !**

- **D'accord, Esmée.**

Bella haussa les sourcils dans ma direction puis s'arrêta à la hauteur de mon père afin de le saluer. Alors qu'elle voulut lui serrer la main, ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les joues. _**Ouais, papa, t'as tout compris ! Cette fille est la bonne et elle ne résistera pas longtemps à ton fils adoré ! **_

Si Bella n'était pas habituée aux grandes effusions, elle allait être servie avec ma famille.

- **Alors, fiston, as-tu réellement mal à la cheville ?**

- **Bien sûr ! Tu crois pas que j'aurais laissé ma superbe Volvo entre les mains d'une fille, aussi belle soit elle, si je pouvais conduire ?**

- **En effet ! **Rit mon père.** Allez, on va aller vérifier l'ampleur des dégâts.**

Je m'appuyai un peu contre son épaule pour monter les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée.

- **Bonjour Edward ! **S'écria Carlie en m'entourant les jambes.

- **Hey, ma puce !**

Je la pris dans mes bras et posai un bisou claquant sur sa petite joue. Carlie était la dernière enfant arrivée chez mes parents, à peine âgée de 4 ans et déjà un mauvais départ dans la vie. Elle avait été retirée à ses parents il y avait huit mois maintenant. Une mère alcoolique et un père brutal. Pff, comment pouvait-on faire du mal à cette magnifique petite fille, à son propre enfant ? En la reposant au sol, je croisais le regard attendri de Bella. Elle était assise dans le canapé en cuir noir du salon, face à moi, et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Je lui fis un misérable sourire, pas sexy cette fois... pas la tête à ça quand je voyais les enfants hébergés ici.

- **Dis, tu me joueras ma berceuse après ? **Me demanda la petite de ses yeux bleus suppliants.

- **Avec joie... Tu as rencontré Bella ? **Lui demandai-je en me baissant à son niveau.

- **Oui. Elle est très jolie... Et elle a dit que j'étais belle et que mon prénom lui plaisait beaucoup.**

- **Et elle a tout à fait raison. **

- **Edward, tu viens ? **M'appela Carlisle devant son bureau.

- **Ouep, j'arrive !**

Dix minutes plus tard, je rejoignis tout le monde dans le salon, un léger bandage à la cheville ainsi qu'une boîte d'anti-inflammatoires dans ma poche.

- **Alors, tu survis ? **Chuchotai-je à ma douce en prenant place à ses côtés.

- **Ils sont adorables.**

- **Si tu le dis... **Plaisantai-je.

Il était pratiquement 14 heures lorsque nous passâmes à table.

- **Votre pintade est délicieuse, Esmée ! **Soupira Bella après n'avoir avalé qu'une seule bouchée.

- **Secret de famille !** Claironna ma maman. **Mais je te donnerai la recette avant ton départ.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma belle se mit à tousser à ce moment précis et mon père se précipita à ses côtés pour lui tapoter le dos.

- **Merci, Monsieur Cullen, ça va mieux. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à m'étouffer avec ma salive !**

- **C'est ce qui arrive quand on réfléchit trop. **Lui sourit-il en retournant s'asseoir.

_**C'est sûr que si la mère d'une de mes ex avait insinué que je faisais partie de la famille au premier baiser, je me serais enfui illico ! Bella, elle, préfère s'étouffer !**_

- **Et si je te faisais visiter la maison, Bella ? **Proposai-je en posant ma serviette sur la table.

Son regard se fit suspicieux, elle devait probablement repenser à notre petite conversation, tout comme moi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, mais ce ne fut pas sa très jolie voix qui se fit entendre.

- **Tu ne feras rien visiter du tout, Edward. Ta cheville a besoin de repos et cette maison s'élève sur trois étages.**

- **Mais, maman...**

- **Non. Et puis, Bella aura souvent l'occasion de revenir maintenant que vous êtes ensemble. Cette maison est aussi la sienne.**

- **Esmée, il y a erreur, je ne...**

- **Bella, mon ange, tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux. J'ai tellement attendu de rencontrer une fille comme toi. J'ai enfin la belle-fille de mes rêves ! **S'exclama ma mère en tapant dans ses mains.

_**Alors ma douce, que vas-tu répondre à Maman Cullen en Folie ? Je suis tout ouïe...**_

- **Esmée, votre fils et moi, nous ne...**

- **Oui, je sais, c'est tout récent, mais ça n'a aucune importance. L'amour qui se dégage de chacun d'entre vous est si puissant.**

- **Mais, je...**

- **Bella, tu es parfaite et je t'aime déjà énormément. Tout comme mon fils, enfin différemment...**

- **Oui, je n'en doute pas, même si c'est très précipité comme sentiment...**

- **Je sais mais c'est dans ma nature.**

- **Esmée, puis-je continuer, s'il vous plaît ?**

-** Oh oui. Excuse-moi !**

- **Je ne sors pas avec votre fils.**

Ma mère me jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur Bella.

- **Tu aimes la natation ?**

Je devais avoir l'air aussi débilement surpris que ma voisine à cet instant précis. Natation ? Ma mère avait-elle bu plus que ce verre de vin rouge ?

- **Euh... oui... mais quel rapport avec votre fils ? **S'empourpra Bella.

_**Moi, j'adore la natation, surtout avec ma brunette en bikini, ou seins nus, délicieusement collée contre moi...**_

- **Essuie ta bouche, Edward ! **Rigola mon père.

Instinctivement, je passais le dos de ma main sur mes lèvres. Avant de me rendre compte que c'était une blague vaseuse.

- **Donc, vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? **Nous interrogea ma mère.

Nous secouâmes tout deux négativement la tête.

- **Que faisais-tu dans la chambre d'Edward alors qu'il prenait sa douche ?**

- **Je l'attendais. Je lui avais proposé de le conduire chez vous ce midi.**

- **Et de répondre à son téléphone ?**

- **C'est moi qui lui aie dit de le faire, j'étais occupé.**

- **Et, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?**

- **Depuis la rentrée. Je suis la coach de l'équipe de basket.**

- **Ah oui ! C'est vrai... La fille de Charlie et Renée ! Ma pauvre petite, nous adorions ton père et sa disparition a été un véritable bouleversement. Comment va ta mère ? Ca fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vue.**

Et un nouveau changement de sujet ! A quoi jouait Esmée Cullen ?

- **Elle tient le coup, tout comme moi. Mon père n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se laisse accabler par le chagrin. C'était un battant...**

- **Désolée de te parler de ça, c'est inconvenant de ma part. C'est encore très frais... **S'excusa enfin ma mère. **Mais, au fait, tu savais que c'est Carlisle qui t'a mise au monde ?**

- **Pardon ? **S'étonna mon amie.

- **Raconte-lui chéri !**

- **Eh bien, c'était en septembre, n'est-ce pas ? **Commença mon père.

Bella acquiesça et mon père reprit.

- **Je ne sais pas s'ils te l'ont raconté, mais ton père avait insisté pour que ta mère l'accompagne à la pêche. Elle était enceinte d'un peu plus de huit mois et il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule. Donc, Renée et son énorme ventre sont montés dans la barque. Mais, une heure plus tard, en plein milieu du lac, elle a perdu les eaux. Ton père a ramé comme un fou furieux pour rejoindre la rive. Par un pur hasard, Esmée et moi passions par là, nous promenant afin de faire taire le bébé pleurnichard qu'était Edward.**

- **Hey, maman m'a dit que j'étais un adorable bébé ! **Protestai-je vivement.

- **On dit tous ça... après que les enfants aient grandi, on ne voit plus que les bonnes choses, comme les premiers sourires, les premiers câlins, les premiers pas...**

-** Donc j'étais un chouineur... **Soupirai-je, déçu, un peu quand même.

- **Mais tu étais le plus beau ! **Renchérit maman.

- **Mouais, parce que j'étais ton fils ! C'est connu, nos enfants sont toujours les plus beaux.**

- **Oh ça non ! Tout le monde le disait.** Insista-t-elle.

- **Esmée, je peux reprendre le cours de mon histoire, s'il te plaît ? **Demanda gentiment papa.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et se tut.

- **Donc, nous avons entendu ton père crier à l'aide et j'ai accouru jusqu'à l'embarcadère. Il essayait vainement d'aider ta mère à descendre du bateau, mais la pauvre n'y arrivait pas, les contractions avaient débuté. J'ai envoyé ma femme appeler les secours, il y avait un café-restaurant à quelques mètres. Je savais que l'ambulance n'allait pas débarquer avant au moins vingt bonnes minutes, alors, malgré que je ne sois pas encore diplômé, j'ai pris les choses en main. Je l'ai installée confortablement au fond de la barque et je l'ai guidée jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que tu pousses ton premier cri.**

- **Et tu as crié jusqu'à ce que les urgentistes accourent.**

- **Une véritable sirène ! **Ironisai-je. **Je me sens moins seul dans mon association des bébés pleurnichards.**

-** Très drôle, Edward ! Je te signale, au passage, que tu as assisté à ma naissance.**

- **Heureusement que je ne m'en rappelle pas. T'entendre hurler dès la première minute m'aurait fait fuir à tout jamais.**

- **N'empêche que vous êtes liés tous les deux et que c'est un heureux hasard si vous êtes aussi proches après tant d'années.**

- **Edward ? Tu viens ? Tu m'as promis... Il est l'heure ! **M'appela Carlie du haut des escaliers.

- **Vous venez ? Je vais en profiter pour aller surveiller les deux garçons.**

- **Vous vous occupez de deux garçons en plus de la petite ? **S'enquit Bella.

- **Oui. Matt et Liam, des jumeaux de sept ans. Ca fait deux ans qu'ils vivent ici... et ça ne leur ressemble pas d'être aussi calmes. Ils ont certainement branché la console vidéo en douce.**

- **Tu ne les laisses pas jouer ?**

**- Pas quand ils sont punis, Edward.**

**- Qu'ont-ils fait de si dramatique ?**

**- Oh, ils ont juste dessiné sur ma voiture, à la bombe de peinture rouge.**

- **Ta Mercedes blanche ? **M'exclamai-je, ahuri.

-** Exactement.**

**- Ils sont très créatifs pour leur âge. **Intervint doucement Isabella.

- **Un vrai champ de bataille, soldats et chars inclus. **Ajouta ma mère, très sérieusement.

- **D'ailleurs, je l'emmène au garage demain matin. **Déclara mon père, qui nous suivait silencieusement.

- **Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu y es pour quelque chose ? **Lui demandai-je.

- **Parce que c'est lui qui leur a fourni les bombes.**

Bella et moi éclatâmes de rire en même temps.

- **Viens, Bella, je vais te présenter les garçons et te faire visiter les étages.**

Je remarquai le regard curieux que ma douce lança au piano lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la pièce de musique. Elle n'avait pas envie de suivre ma mère apparemment.

- **T'inquiète, tu m'entendras jouer, on laissera la porte ouverte. **Murmurai-je à son oreille.

- **J'arrive Esmée !**

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle est gentille avec ma maman !**_

Carlie saisit ma main et me tira, littéralement, jusqu'au banc. Elle prit place à mes côtés, et, même si j'aurai voulu commencer avec le visage de mon ange face à moi, je débutai la berceuse avec joie car le sourire de ma "petite soeur" valait tout l'or du monde à cet instant précis.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je jouais, mais je m'arrêtai lorsque je vis mon père prendre doucement la fillette dans ses bras. Elle s'était endormie contre mon bras mais, habité par ma musique, je n'avais rien remarqué.

- **La prochaine fois que je souffre d'insomnie, je t'appelle. **Sourit Bella en s'asseyant près de moi.

-** Tu me compares à un somnifère ? **La taquinai-je.

- **Je ne sais pas si tu joues toujours ce style de musique, mais pour le coup, oui !**

- **Non, j'ai juste interprété quelques berceuses, les préférées de Carlie.**

**- Quelques ? Ca fait une heure que tu pianotes sur ton clavier.**

**- Waw... autant de temps ?**

- **Eh oui, c'est ça d'être un artiste, on se laisse envahir... Comme Alice quand elle coud ou crée des patrons, elle peut rester enfermer toute la journée dans sa chambre.**

**- Ca doit être une fille très calme, tout comme Jaz'.**

**- Hum... non ! **Rit-elle en secouant la tête.

-** Alors, Jasper va se bouger un peu plus ! **Souris-je.

**" Eddychou est là ? J'ai vu sa voiture dans l'entrée, tonton ! "**

- **Oh non ! Descendons vite avant qu'Emmet ne dise des choses embarrassantes à notre sujet ! **M'affolai-je en me levant précipitamment.

- **Mais tu ne crois pas que s'il nous voie débouler ensemble ce sera pire ?**

**- Euh, bonne question. Reste là, je vais tâter le terrain et tu descendras après.**

**- Ok... Je vais aller découvrir un peu plus longuement ton ancienne chambre.**

- **Je... euh... tu... Ouais, fais ça. **Bredouillai-je, très tenté de la suivre et de nous y enfermer à clé.

Je la regardai sortir de la pièce, matant sans vergogne son déhanché si sexy.

- **Fais attention, tes yeux vont te brûler à force de me déshabiller de la sorte. **Dit-elle en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Je grognai et décidai tout à coup de me cacher avec elle... _**Pourquoi pas en elle**_... lorsque le lourdingue de service se mit à crier.

**" Coach, où êtes-vous ? Vous êtes venue rencontrer belle-maman et beau-papa ? Ca devient hyper sérieux entre vous deux. "**

Un nouveau grognement sortit de ma bouche et Bella me suivit dans les escaliers. Allons l'affronter de suite !

- **Re-bonjour vous deux ! **S'écria mon cher cousin en enfournant un gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat dans son énorme bouche.

- **Salut, Emmet ! Ca s'est arrangé avec Rosalie ? **Demanda Bella avec un grand sourire.

Peut-être était-ce un moyen de nous faire oublier de son minuscule cerveau.

- **Nickel !**

- **Cool ! Tu seras donc dans de parfaites conditions, physiques ou morales, pour le super entraînement de demain soir.**

**- Sûr Coach ! J'ai hâte d'y être.**

**- Moi aussi.**

Mon père était assis dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, lisant son journal tandis que ma mère arrivait avec le café.

- **Où est Rose ?** Demanda celle-ci en posant le plateau sur la table basse du salon.

- **Elle arrive, elle a entendu un bruit suspect quand j'ai éteint le moteur de la voiture.**

**- Cette fille est parfaite ! **Déclara mon père sans lever le nez de son journal.

- **Elle le sera quand elle apprendra à me nourrir convenablement. **Soupira Emmet.

- **Tu veux que Bella lui donne des cours de cuisine ? **M'enquis-je sans réfléchir.

- **C'est vrai que Bella est parfaite aussi. **Ajouta le lecteur de journal.

- **Sauf qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble. **Souffla tristement maman.

- **Ah ouais ? **Sourit Emmet.

Je lui fis de gros yeux, façon de lui intimer de se taire. Ce qui ne marcha absolument pas.

- **Ils sortent peut-être pas ensemble, mais ils dorment dans le même lit et s'embrassent drôlement bien... pour des amis. **Rit le lourdingue.

- **Quoi ?** S'écria Esmée Cullen en nous fixant les sourcils froncés.

- **Il ne s'est rien passé ! **Me défendis-je.

- **Absolument rien, à part ce petit baiser ! Et je te signale que c'est TOI qui m'as mise dans SON lit pendant la nuit !** Se justifia Bella.

- **Ah parce que quand les langues se touchent c'est un petit baiser ? **Insista mon abominable cousin.

- **Tu veux qu'on parle de la poupée gonflable cachée sous ta couette ou ça va aller ? **M'agaçai-je.

- **EMMET MCCARTHY, JE VAIS TE TUER !**

En effet, excellent timing... Rosalie était dans le couloir et avait tout entendu, enfin l'essentiel. Emmet se précipita vers elle mais elle lui intima de ne plus avancer et qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Seule.

- **Tu sais, Emmet, quand on a des secrets, il faut savoir se taire au sujet de ceux des autres. Ca évite les problèmes mon garçon. **Dit mon père en repliant son journal.

- **Les enfants, café ? **Offrit ma mère, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Alors, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

ROBisous


	18. Premier rendezvous ?

Je reposte ce chapitre car je n'ai pas pensé à mettre un petit comm' avant...

Je remercie toutes les personnes me lisant et me laissant des comm, toujours chaleureux. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde car mes 2 pc viennent d'être reformatés à cause d'un big virus. J'ai tout perdu et heureusement que presque tous mes écrits sont ici, je pourrais les sauvegarder. Chose que je n'avais pas faite. J'ai perdu toutes mes photos de Rob, mes gifs, mes ava... les films de la saga et de Rob. Bon, rien de bien grave vous me direz...lol Les photos de mes enfants sont ailleurs. ouf !

Donc, je suis déjà longue à poster ces derniers temps, mais là, je ne sais pas quand je vous donnerai de mes news, à part en reply !

ROBisous à tout le monde et joyeuses fêtes si on ne se lit pas avant !

Chapitre 16: Premier rendez-vous ?  
**  
POV Bella  
**  
- **Raconte-moi encore ! **S'exclama Alice en prenant mon bras sous le sien.

Nous arpentions les couloirs de la fac, nous rendant à la cafétéria. Hier avait été une journée bizarre. Edward, sa mère, son père, son cousin... tout le monde avait agi bizarrement, enfin avec moi. J'avais espéré un baiser au retour de chez les Cullen, mais un gros balourd au volant avait éteint toutes mes espérances. Emmet avait conduit la voiture et nous en voulait à mort pour le départ précipité de Rosalie. Elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Il m'avait même forcé à lui téléphoner, espérant la faire décrocher, mais Rosalie n'était pas idiote, dès qu'elle avait entendu ma voix, elle avait raccroché direct.

- **Deux Cullen rien que pour moi ! Son frère jumeau s'appelait Robert. Il était aussi beau mais plus décoiffé, plus drôle... plus timide.  
**  
- **Si seulement Jasper avait un frère jumeau.**Soupira mon amie.

-** Alice, ce n'était qu'un rêve !  
**  
- **Peut-être, mais c'est "LE" fantasme suprême. Deux pour le prix d'un avec un maximum de plaisir !  
**  
Je secouais la tête, encore troublée par mon rêve. Il avait été tellement hot...

- **Bonjour, Bella !  
**  
Je sortis de ma transe et fixai les deux garçons face à moi.

- **Excusez-la, Bella a du mal à se réveiller. **Rigola Alice.** Alors, Edward, bien dormi ?  
**  
- **Oui, pourquoi cette question ?**

- Juste comme ça. Mais, dis-moi, tu n'as pas de frère jumeau caché ?

- **Non. **Répondit-il, surpris, alors que je piquais un fard.

- **Quel dommage ! Mais je suis certaine que tu arriveras quand même à la combler. Bon, allez, tu viens Jaz' ? A ce soir vous deux ! **S'écria-t-elle en me lançant une oeillade malicieuse.

- **Ta copine est dans son état normal ?  
**  
- **Euh, il paraît. **Marmonnai-je en reprenant la route pour le cours d'anglais.

- **Emmet s'est réconcilié avec Rose. **Déclara Edward en me suivant.

- **Déjà ? **M'écriai-je, étonnée.

- **Je sais pas comment il s'y prend mais elle ne reste jamais fâchée très longtemps contre lui.  
**  
- **Je vois ça.  
**  
Nous entrâmes dans la salle de cours, nous assîmes en silence et déballâmes nos affaires.

- **Tu as prévu quel genre d'entraînement pour ce soir ?  
**  
- **Cardio et shoots, pourquoi ?  
**  
- **Comme ça...  
**  
- **Ta cheville, ça va ? **L'interrogeai-je.

- **Ouai, nickel.  
**  
-** Edward, donne-moi le numéro de téléphone de ton père, s'il te plaît.  
**  
- **Pourquoi ?  
**  
-** Juste pour lui demander son avis. Une cheville ne guérit pas en moins de trois jours.  
**  
- **J'ai pas mal et je marche normalement, tu l'as bien vu !  
**  
- **Peut-être, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.  
**  
- **N'importe quoi ! Franchement, tu exagères. **Grogna-t-il en fixant le tableau, face à lui.

- **Le numéro !  
**  
- **J'ai pas mon téléphone, il est dans ma voiture.**

- Ok, on ira le récupérer pendant la pause de midi.

- **Et si on allait déjeuner quelque part ? **Me proposa-t-il.

- **Oui, pourquoi pas. Je reprends à 15 heures. **Acceptai-je.

- **Ok, je t'attendrai devant l'entrée de la fac à midi.  
**  
- **C'est noté, mais j'appellerai quand même ton père.  
**  
- **Pff, si tu veux... **Soupira-t-il un peu agacé.

J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il rechute et se blesse plus gravement. Et puis, même s'il ne pouvait pas faire entraînement, il y assisterait et je profiterais quand même de sa présence.

- **Bella, la prof te parle. **Chuchota mon magnifique voisin après m'avoir donné un léger coup de coude dans le bras.

Oups ! Je souris à Madame Safer et lui demandai de répéter sa question, peut-être très intéressante.

Je repassais rapidement à mon casier, dans la salle des professeurs, afin d'y déposer mon sac avant de rejoindre mon fantasme préféré.

- **Salut, ma belle !  
**  
Riley s'approcha de moi dans le couloir et m'embrassa sur la joue, m'enlaçant plus que nécessaire.

- **Euh, bonjour. **Rétorquai-je, un peu embarrassée par son attitude. On n'était pas très proche tous les deux, donc bizarre.

- **Dis, je vais manger avec Jasper et Alice, tu te joins à nous ? **Me proposa-t-il avec un grand enthousiasme.

- **Désolée, je suis déjà prise. Une autre fois peut-être. **Déclarai-je en me retournant pour partir.

- **T'es sûre ? Ca m'aurait fait super plaisir pourtant. **Insista Riley.

- **Certaine, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous.  
**  
- **Avec lui ? **S'enquit-il avec un petit mouvement de tête vers la droite.

Je suivis le mouvement et vis Edward, le regard noir, en train de fixer Riley. Je compris de suite à quel jeu jouait mon interlocuteur.

- **Pas la peine de jubiler, on ne sort pas ensemble. On est juste amis.  
**  
- **Oh ! **S'étonna Riley. **Pourtant j'ai l'impression que s'il pouvait m'arracher la tête et me démembrer, dans ce couloir, il le ferait avec plaisir.  
**  
Il éclata de rire et envoya un clin d'oeil à mon bel apollon, qui avait, en effet, l'air de fulminer.

- **Je ne pense pas qu'il...  
**  
- **Ne pense pas, ma belle ! Tout prouve qu'il est raide dingue de toi. Et je crois que, dans quelques jours, c'est moi qui vais être jaloux de lui.  
**  
-** Pourquoi ?  
**  
- **Parce qu'il t'aura...  
**  
- **Pff, n'importe quoi ! **Soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Ouai, mais, au cas où, tu sais que suis libre ! **Dit-il avec un petit sourire forcé.

- **Riley, je ne prévois rien dans ma vie, à peine mes études, donc encore moins les remplaçants.  
**  
- **On sait jamais !**

- Allez, à plus !

Abrégeai-je.

Je fermai mon manteau tout en marchant vers Edward.

- **On y va ? **M'enquis-je une fois devant lui.

- **Ouai. **Rétorqua-t-il du bout des lèvres, toujours pincées.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment il avait pu formuler ce petit mot sans se détendre un peu. Le silence fut présent jusqu'à ce qu'on monte dans sa Volvo. Il ne desserrait pas les dents. Jaloux ?Ce serait quand même étonnant venant de lui.

- **Alors, où est ton téléphone ?  
**  
- **Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ? **Grogna le beau gosse.

- **Jamais ! **Souris-je en lui tendant la main, paume vers le haut.

Il ouvrit la boîte à gants, prit son appareil et le regarda, comme s'il hésitait.

- **Ok, t'as gagné !  
**  
- **Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? **L'interrogeai-je, sceptique.

- **Je ne ferai pas entraînement ce soir.  
**  
- **Donc, tu as encore mal ? **M'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

- **Non, mais le Docteur Carlisle conseillera du repos, donc pas la peine de le déranger en plein boulot pour son fils adoré.  
**  
- **Sage décision. Et puis, après la journée d'hier, je n'avais pas très envie de lui reparler tout de suite. **Confessai-je, rougissante.

- **T'aimes pas mes parents ? **S'enquit-il comme si je venais de dire une horreur.

- **Quoi ? Non ! J'aime beaucoup tes parents. Mais avoue que ce fut une journée bizarre.  
**  
- **Mouai, c'est vrai... **Souffla-t-il, apparemment soulagé.** Bon, alors, où désires-tu manger ?  
**  
- **Bonne question ! Où tu veux. Etonne-moi. **Souris-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son très sexy petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et, après avoir envoyé un sms, il mit le moteur en route. Seulement quelques mots furent échangés pendant le trajet et, lorsqu'il se stationna devant le restaurant de son choix, je fis grise mine. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il choisirait celui-ci.

- **Non, attends-moi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. **Intervint Edward alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre.

Ouf ! Je remis ma ceinture de sécurité et restai bien gentiment à ma place. Il ressortit à peine cinq minutes plus tard, des sacs en papier dans les bras. Il posa le tout sur la banquette arrière et se rassit près de moi.

- **Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'emmener dans ce restaurant après t'y avoir croisé en galante compagnie ?  
**  
Constatant que je restais bouche bée, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

- **Je suis déçu, Bella ! Et très offensé. J'apporte une très grande importance au lieu de notre premier rendez-vous. Même si j'adore la patronne, je n'aurais jamais décidé de t'emmener ici.  
**  
- **Mais tu y as quand même passé commande. **Sortis-je quand même de mon mutisme.

- **Oui, parce que tu vas te régaler et moi aussi.  
**  
Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, je pus constater que l'endroit était tout à fait à mon goût.

- **Alors, c'est un rendez-vous ? **Osai-je demander.

- **Oui, à moins que tu n'aies pas envie que ça en soit un.  
**  
- **Non, ça me va. **Acquiesçai-je en observant mes mains.

- **Tu viens, ça va refroidir. Et il ne reste que deux heures avant la reprise des cours.  
**  
- **J'arrive ! Je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard ! **Plaisantai-je.

Edward déverrouilla l'entrée et me laissa passer devant lui, me tenant galamment la porte.  
**  
- Ca te va, cette fois ? Pas déçue par l'endroit ?**

- Ton appartement est parfait pour un premier rendez-vous... tant qu'on ne se sert pas de ta chambre.

Ironisai-je, très tentée d'y mettre plus qu'un pied.

- **Mais tu me prends pour qui ? **Fit-il semblant de s'offusquer, la main sur le coeur.

- **Pour ce que tu es, ou plutôt étais.  
**  
- **Ne jamais écouter les ragots. **Déclara-t-il en ouvrant les paquets.

- **Parce que tu n'étais pas un Dom Juan en puissance ?  
**  
- **Euh... comme tu le dis "j'étais", j'ai beaucoup changé depuis quelques mois.**

- Je suis obligée d'approuver. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu mater une fille... quoique il y a eu ces pompom-girls pendant l'entraînement.

- Non, ça c'était fait exprès.

M'apprit-il en se saisissant de deux verres dans l'armoire de la cuisine.

- **Exprès ?  
**  
- **Oui, je voulais te tester. **Sourit Edward, malicieusement.

- **Et pourquoi ?  
**  
- **Parce que Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, ici présente, passait son temps à m'allumer et à s'enfuir comme si j'avais attrapé la peste.  
**  
Il me fit signe de m'asseoir, ce que je fis immédiatement.

- **Ouai, c'était... euh... j'étais pas dans mon état normal. Tu me fais faire des trucs bizarres. **Avouai-je, gênée tout de même par mon attitude de folle en furie, obnubilée par son corps.

- **Parce que "me sauter dessus et m'embrasser sauvagement tout en me caressant" est un truc bizarre pour toi ? **Plaisanta-t-il en prenant place à mes côtés dans le fauteuil.

Il posa les couverts ainsi que la bouteille d'eau sur la table basse et déposa une petite barquette de lasagnes au saumon dans mon assiette. L'odeur alléchante monta jusqu'à mes narines et fila directement dans mon estomac, me rappelant que je n'avais pris qu'un jus d'orange en guise de petit-déjeuner.

- **Dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir.  
**  
- **Merci. Ca me met l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en regardant ce plat.  
**  
- **Irina est une excellente cuisinière. Mais, ça, tu le sais vu que tu as déjà goûté à sa cuisine.  
**  
- **J'avoue m'être régalée.  
**  
- **Ok... Un film, ça te dit ? **Proposa Edward.

- **Bien sûr, mais un pas trop long, il est bientôt 13 heures. **Lui fis-je remarquer.

- **T'inquiète, on sera à l'heure pour nos cours. Rose a laissé ce DVD ici, partante ?  
**  
- **Sortilège ? Oui ! J'ai jamais vu un film avec Alex Pettyfer.  
**  
Il mit le CD dans le lecteur et vint se rasseoir, un peu plus près de moi que tout à l'heure.

- **Il y a des kleenex devant toi, au cas où...  
**  
- **Au cas où quoi ? Ce n'est pas larmoyant.  
**  
- **Oh oui, je sais, juste au cas où tu baverais un peu face à la beauté de cet "Alex".  
**  
- **T'es sérieux ? **M'étonnai-je.

- **Ben, quoi, il paraît que c'est "LE" beau gosse du moment. **Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- **C'est pas vrai ? Edward Cullen se sent menacé par un acteur ? **Me moquai-je gentiment avant d'avaler une délicieuse bouchée de lasagnes.

-** Je ne me sens pas menacé, tu as dit, toi-même, que j'étais ton fantasme.  
**  
Là, je faillis m'étouffer avec une petite gorgée d'eau. Après avoir repris une respiration normale, et qu'il ait tapoté mon dos, croyant que ça allait m'aider, je rétorquai:

- **Alice l'a dit.  
**  
- **Oui, mais c'est toi qui me l'a appris et tu n'as pas nié.  
**  
- **Ok... Regardons ce film et mangeons !  
**  
Edward ne prononça plus un mot et, après avoir terminé son assiette, il s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Je fis de même, tout en gardant une certaine distance entre nous. Pourquoi étions-nous si compliqués ? Il est superbe, je l'intéresse, je ne pense qu'à son corps et à sa bouche, qu'il mordille délicatement en ce moment, il embrasse comme un dieu... Bref, on est indéniablement attirés l'un par l'autre et, seuls, on se prend la tête et il ne se passe rien. Quand on se connaissait moins, on se sautait dessus...

- **Vanessa Hudgens est vraiment très belle. **Murmurai-je.

-** Tu trouves ? **Rétorqua-t-il.

- **Oui, pas toi ?  
**  
- **Pas mon style.  
**  
- **C'est quoi ton style ?**

- Brune.

- Edward, elle est brune.

Soupirai-je.

- **Pas très grande.**

- Je dois être plus grande qu'elle.

- Pas trop petite alors...

- Pff, n'importe quoi !

- Les yeux foncés.

Continua-t-il.

- **Serais-tu devenu aveugle subitement ?**

- Elle est trop bronzée.

Conclut ma chevelure adorée en souriant.

-** Tu sais que j'ai l'impression que tu me décris là ? **Plaisantai-je, tout en espérant que ce soit moi son style de fille.

- **T'es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ?  
**  
- **Pourquoi ?  
**  
- **Comme si tu ne savais pas... **Souffla-t-il

-** Je ne sais rien. Et vu que tu ne me dis jamais rien, je ne suis pas prête de le savoir.  
**  
- **Ben... tu demanderas à ta copine, Alice. Elle, je parie qu'elle sait !  
**  
La fin du film, et je l'avais raté. Je ne pouvais même pas dire s'il y avait un happy end. En plus, Monsieur Cullen avait l'air de m'en vouloir, pas la peine d'être voyant face à l'expression de son visage.

Je me levai du fauteuil, après avoir remarqué qu'il était presque 14h45, et ramassai les restes de notre repas afin de tout jeter à la poubelle.

- **Laisse, je vais le faire. **Déclara Edward en me prenant la vaisselle des mains.

- **Je t'aide, on ira plus vite.  
**  
Il râla tout bas mais accepta quand même. Nous mîmes nos manteaux et descendîmes jusqu'à la voiture. Au moment où je voulus ouvrir la portière, sa main se posa sur la mienne, et ça m'électrisa encore plus que d'habitude. Instinctivement, mes yeux cherchèrent les siens, il me regardait intensément lui aussi. Avait-il ressenti la même chose ? Je ne lisais rien dans ses iris et c'était très frustrant. Cessant de réfléchir, je passai mes mains autour de sa nuque et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2012 ! **

Ensuite, je remercie les personnes sans compte qui m'ont laissé des reviews: **nanie**, **caroline**, **Adeline**, **aussidagility**, **dian4a** (je fais aller, merci de demander...),** la(), anges0112** (et oui, Bella fait celle qui ne voit rien et n'entend rien... A-t-elle peur de ses sentiments ?), **Ilonka**, **caro**,** lilly-rose **(oh, je vais te décevoir !mdr).

Je sais que ma lenteur en a fait fuir plus d'une et je suis désolée... je manque de temps ! Maman au foyer ne veut pas dire 'liberté'. Je m'occupe aussi de mes grand-parents 3 fois par semaine, sans compter les rdv, mes soucis de santé (pas graves mais le traitement me fait somnoler), les garçons... Le décès de la grand-mère de mon mari... Bref, le temps passe trop vite et je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse et votre fidélité, j'ai beaucoup de chance.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 17:** Elle, dans ma tête...

**POV Edward**

Etait-ce elle qui avait eu envie de ce baiser ou moi qui lui avais envoyé un signe ? Aucune idée. L'important c'était ce que nous échangions en ce moment. J'enserrai sa taille de mes bras et l'appuyai doucement contre ma voiture, tandis que ses mains passaient sans relâche dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant davantage d'elle. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement contre ses lèvres lorsque ses ongles grattèrent mon cuir chevelu.

- **Non, mais franchement ! Regarde-moi ça, Charles ! Ces jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect, c'est dégoûtant ! **Ronchonna une vieille dame, passant derrière nous avec son mari.

-** Vous n'avez jamais été amoureuse ? **S'enquit Bella, alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas, à d'une, qu'elle arrête notre baiser et, de deux, qu'elle ose répondre. Décidément elle m'étonnerait toujours.

- **Il y a des chambres pour ça, mademoiselle !**

- **Comme je vous plains Monsieur Charles, votre vie n'a pas dû être très folichonne... **Soupira Bella avant de déposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

Elle ouvrit sa portière et monta dans l'habitacle. Moi, je la regardais faire avec un grand sourire. _**" Dans les dents la mégère ! " **_J'observais un instant le couple de personnes âgées, la femme ruminait alors que l'homme sifflotait.

- **Bon, Edward, on a cours ! **S'écria ma belle brune.

- **J'arrive !**

- **Bonjour mon bébé ! **Couina Jessica lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de sport.

Je retins une grimace en passant près d'elle tout en l'ignorant royalement. Comment avais-je pu m'intéresser à ce genre de fille ? J'étais vraiment le roi des cons ! Heureusement que Bella m'avait fait redescendre sur terre. Je scrutai le terrain et aperçus Paul, Jared et Jacob en train de courir, Emmet et Mike discutant sous le panier et Jasper faisant des étirements contre le mur, par contre, pas de coach. J'avançai jusqu'à son bureau et la vis, enfin, en pleine conversation avec Rosalie. C'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui quémander un baiser vu leur sujet de conversation: la poupée de mon abruti de cousin. J'arrivai quand même à capter son attention et lui envoyai un rapide clin d'oeil avant de disparaître. La longue chevelure de Rose avait bougé, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie, qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais la raison du rougissement de Bella, ainsi que de son petit sourire.

_**" Ah, ma magnifique Isabella... très bientôt à jamais mienne. "**_

Je planais complètement tout en me dirigeant vers Jasper, repensant à ce sublime baiser de tout à l'heure.

- **Tu ressembles à un parfait crétin amoureux, Ed'. **Rigola mon ami.

- **Oh, alors je te ressemble ? Beurk !**

- **Ah ah ah, très drôle, Cullen ! Oserai-je te demander qui est la malheureuse responsable de ton état ?**

- **Nan !**

- **M'en fiche, j'en sais plus que tu ne le penses. **Me nargua-t-il, ramassant un ballon.

-** Ah ouais ?**

- **Une jolie brune vivant dans la même maison que mon adorable copine.** Sourit Jasper.

- **Comment tu le sais ? **Chuchotai-je pour ne pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

- **Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.**

L'affolement passa sur mon visage.

- **Et puis, Riley m'a confié que vous aviez rendez-vous ce midi.**

- **Riley... **Grognai-je.

- **Il craque depuis un moment sur elle, tu le sais. Alors, au moindre faux pas de ta part, il fera tout pour l'avoir.**

-** Ouais, je le sais. **Marmonnai-je, bien plus énervé que je ne devrais l'être.

- **Calmos amigo ! Je suis de ton côté.**

**- Ah bon ? **M'étonnai-je.

- **T'as beaucoup changé depuis que tu la connais. L'Edward-Niqueur a disparu, enfin j'espère.**

**- L'Edward-Niqueur ?**

- **Pas mal, hein ? **Rit-il. **C'était le surnom qu'on te donnait avec Emmet.**

Un coup de sifflet nous avertit du début de l'entraînement et je ravalai cette annonce peu glorieuse en serrant les dents. Qu'est-ce que j'avais été con !

- **Bon, pas la peine de vous rappeler notre dernier match, alors on va se remettre tout de suite au boulot. Je vais faire deux groupes. Le premier commencera par du cardio' en salle de musculation, le second par des séries de shoot. Edward, tu pourras surveiller le premier groupe ?**

J'hochai la tête en essayant de rester le plus indifférent possible. Parce que, franchement, j'adorais quand elle posait son attention sur moi... et puis son côté autoritaire allait directement réveiller ma virilité. Je devenais cinglé ! Après être passé pour le con de service, sautant sur tout ce qui bouge, j'allais passer pour la lavette tellement je me traînais à ses pieds. Mais je m'en foutais, du moment que je l'avais elle.

- **Edward ?**

**- Oui ?**

- **Ca y'est, tu réagis ? **Sourit la plus extraordinaire fille que j'ai jamais croisée.

Cet instant aurait pu être fabuleux si les autres mecs ne se moquaient pas de ma tronche.

- **Bel Edward Dormant est réveillé ? **Pouffa Paul en me collant une claque phénoménale dans le dos. Je vacillai sur mes jambes avant de le fusiller des yeux, n'impressionnant personne...

- **Donc, je répète pour ceux...**

- **Celui ! **S'écria Mike, interrompant ma belle et faisant rire l'assemblée.

- **Ok... Edward, tu emmènes avec toi: Paul, Emmet, Mike, Jared et Tyler. Je garde les autres.**

Ce fut un peu difficile de tourner le dos à ma Bella, mais j'avais pas le choix. Elle venait de me donner un ordre... et, là, si je pouvais extérioriser ma démence intérieure, on me prendrait pour un fou, ou un lycéen foufou de mangas japonais, sautillant dans tous les sens, les poings serrés à hauteur des pommettes, un sourire immense et bavant me barrant le visage ainsi que de grands yeux larmoyants. Ouais, j'étais tout ça à la fois. Carrément barré à cause de cette fille.

-** Bah alors, Eddy, encore dans tes pensées ? **Ricana mon imbécile de cousin.

- **Tiens, tu ne m'appelles plus Edward-Niqueur ?**

- **Qui te l'a dit ? **

- **Mon petit doigt ! **Râlai-je.

- **C'était un petit surnom, pas bien méchant d'ailleurs.**

- **Mais oui ! Faudrait que je t'en trouve un moi aussi... Que dirais-tu de gonfleur de poupée ? **Dis-je en m'arrêtant pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de muscu'.

- **Et que dirais-tu si j'annonçais à tout le monde que tu te tapes B.E.L... ? **Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je grognai pour seule réponse.

- **Dix minutes sur chaque machine et vous tournez. **Déclarai-je.

- **Et on commence par laquelle ? **Questionna Mike.

- **Par celle que tu veux. **Soupirai-je, agacé.

Ce mec m'énervait. C'était à se demander comment il avait réussi à entrer à la fac. Quel abruti ! Euh... comme mon cousin... enfin, lui, on a pu le laisser accéder aux études supérieures grâce à ses capacités en sport, mais Newton ! Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il fiche ici.

Au bout d'une heure à surveiller la vitesse des appareils ainsi que la posture de mes coéquipiers, je vis débarquer le second groupe.

- **C'est bon les gars ! Buvez un coup et allez rejoindre le coach sur le terrain.**

- **Comme t'es bien dressé Eddychou ! **Ricana Jacob en passant devant moi.

- **Tout comme toi ! **Rétorquai-je en mettant son tapis de course au maximum.

Surpris par la vitesse, il trébucha mais tenta de prendre le rythme, en vain.

- **Hey, mais t'es un malade !**

**- Ben quoi ? Trop dur pour toi ?**

- **T'es qu'un taré, Cullen. **Dit-il en sautant de la machine.

- **Un problème ? **M'enquis-je, face à lui, nullement impressionné.

- **Ouais, un petit. TOI !**

**- Ben, allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Viens le régler ton problème. **Le menaçai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

- **On se calme ! **S'écria Jasper, venant s'immiscer entre nous.

- **Ce minable se fout de ma gueule !**

**- Cullen n'a pas d'humour.**

**- Arrêtez vos conneries et, Jacob, reprend l'entraînement. **Ordonna mon copain.

Heureusement son autorité ne me faisait pas le même effet que celle de Bella.

- **Edward, cesse de sourire bêtement et fais ton boulot. **Murmura Jaz' en rebroussant chemin.

- **Ed', je commence à m'inquiéter. T'es sûr que tout va bien ? **

Je finis de nouer mon lacet, le pied posé sur le banc, et levai la tête vers Jasper;

- **Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? **Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- **C'est-à-dire que ton attitude est tellement étrange? Je t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.**

- **Rassure-toi, vieux, je vais très bien.**

- **Si tu le dis... **Souffla-t-il en s'essuyant le front avec sa serviette.

Je souriais toujours bêtement, ça je le savais, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. J'étais sur un gros nuage tout moelleux et sentant le parfum de ma douce.

- **Au fait, ça y'est, vous êtes ensemble ?**

- **Non.**

- **Non ?**

- **Non. N.O.N. Non.**

-** Ben faut pas demander quand vous le serez alors... **Soupira mon ami.

- **Ce qui veut dire ?**

- **Nan, rien, laisse tomber.**

- **Ok !**

Je le vis sortir de la salle, ruminant des choses incompréhensibles pour mon ouïe. J'empruntai le même chemin que lui et mes yeux cherchèrent immédiatement ma petite déesse. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus personne sur le terrain, ni dans les gradins. Vu que je ne m'étais pas changé, inutile que j'aille dans les vestiaires, surtout avec Emmet, Mike et Jacob dedans. J'avais envie de rester zen encore quelques heures. J'allais quitter cet endroit lorsque j'entendis le doux rire de Bella. Par réflexe, je me retournai aussitôt. Et, là, j'enrageai derechef. Mademoiselle était en pleine discussion, apparemment hilarante, avec Jared. Que faisaient-ils ensemble et qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la faire rire à ce point ? Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues afin de me retenir d'exploser. Comme elle ne me prêtait aucune attention, je me remis à marcher lentement et fis semblant de taper un texto sur mon téléphone portable. Ils me dépassèrent sans qu'elle ne daigne m'accorder un regard ou encore un "salut". Mais pour qui me prenait-elle, nom de dieu ?

- **Edward, je peux te parler ?**

Je la fixais incrédule, elle venait de se stopper dans l'allée et faisait un petit geste de la main à mon cher coéquipier. A quoi je pensais déjà ? Euh, à rien... Isabella Swan m'attendait moi. Ouais, je sais, pathétique, mais fier de l'être !

- **Comment ça s'est passé avec le cardio ? **S'enquit-elle alors que j'arrivais à son niveau.

- **Cool, ouais c'était cool. **Mentis-je avec aplomb.

Je n'allais pas me plaindre des petites moqueries ou autre tension, n'est-ce pas ? Un mec, un vrai, ça ne se plaignait pas, jamais !

- **Tant mieux. **Me sourit-elle.

- **Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? **Lui proposai-je.

Elle regarda un instant ma voiture et hocha positivement la tête.

-** Avec plaisir.**

Je lui ouvris la portière et attendis qu'elle s'installe pour la refermer. Je m'assis à ses côtés et démarrai lentement, pour une fois.

-** Ta cheville a l'air d'aller bien.**

- **Comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée.**

- **Tant mieux. Pour le match de ce week-end, je préfère te garder sur le banc, tu ne m'en veux pas ? **Déclara-t-elle, hésitante.

-** Pas du tout, je comprends. **La rassurai-je.

- **Par contre, pour te remplacer, je ne sais pas encore qui je vais mettre.**

- **Le seul qui soit apte pour le poste de meneur c'est Tyler.**

- **Tu crois ? Son niveau n'est pas si terrible que ça.**

- **Ca je le sais puisque je suis le meilleur ! **Me vantai-je.

-** Je me dois de le confirmer. **Rit ma ravissante passagère.

- **Si tu hésites, vois avec Jasper. Il est assez polyvalent et sait canaliser les gars.**

- **C'est vrai. Oh, ben, justement il est chez moi ! **S'exclama-t-elle alors que j'arrivais devant sa maison.

- **Tu entres ?**

- **Moi ? **M'étonnai-je en pointant mon index sur mon torse.

- **Bah, oui, toi ! Qui d'autre ? **Ricana Bella.

- **D'accord. Je te suis.**

Nous descendîmes tous deux en même temps de la Volvo. _**N'attendra-t-elle jamais que je vienne lui ouvrir la portière ? **_La pluie avait fait son apparition et le vent tourbillonnait fortement, un vrai déluge comparé à ce midi.

- **Waw !** S'écria Bella qui fit carrément du sur-place à cause de cette tempête.

Je la saisis par la taille et l'aidai à parcourir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de la porte d'entrée.

- **Qu'aurais-tu fait sans moi ? **Rigolai-je une fois au chaud dans le couloir.

- **Hum, j'hésite entre survivre et me retrouver vautrée dans la boue. **Me sourit-elle.

Elle retira son manteau et tendit la main afin que je lui donne le mien, puis les accrocha sur la patère de l'entrée.

-** Salut vous deux ! **Lança Alice, assise sur les genoux de Jasper dans le canapé du salon.

Bella se posa sur l'accoudoir et m'invita à faire de même dans le fauteuil individuel. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas me mettre près des tourtereaux. Quoique j'aurais bien aimé voir leur tête si je m'étais assis au même endroit qu'Alice...

-** Qu'est-ce qui te fait encore sourire ? **Se renseigna mon pote.

- **Moi ? Rien de bien important. **Dis-je en secouant la tête.

- **Jaz' a raison, tu es très bizarre, Edward, depuis quelques temps. **Ajouta la brunette.

-** Je confirme.** Renchérit ma Bella, en me fixant.

- **Bon, vous avez fini de me scruter ainsi ? Je ne suis pas une bête de foire !**

Alice se leva d'un coup et nous proposa des boissons, que nous acceptâmes. Bella en profita pour capter l'attention de Jasper et lui expliqua que nous étions tombés d'accord afin qu'il prenne ma place de meneur pour le match de ce week-end. Apparemment cela ne lui causait aucun problème. Et, moi, j'avais confiance parce que je savais qu'il n'essaierait pas de s'octroyer mon poste sur le long terme. Alice revint à ce moment-là avec un plateau, tout sourire.

- **A quoi va-t-on trinquer ? **Réfléchit-elle tout haut en posant les verres et la bouteille sur la table basse.

- **Parce qu'il faut trinquer ? **Demanda ma douce en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Mais bien sûr que oui ! **Rétorqua-t-elle. **C'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve tous les quatre, deux couples amoureux...**

- **Amoureux ? **Marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Bella n'avait jamais parlé d'amour, ni de relation sérieuse, seulement d'un fantasme à assouvir pour passer à autre chose. Alors, pourquoi m'attachais-je autant à elle ? Elle ne voulait pas vraiment de moi après tout. Juste mon corps... tirer un coup et bye-bye.

- **Ne fais pas cette tête, Edward. Et, toi, Bella, je te vois du coin de l'oeil... Ferme la bouche. **Sourit Alice tout en versant du soda dans chaque verre.

La copine de Jaz' commençait à me faire peur, très peur... elle avait peut-être un don. Amoureux, je l'étais... mais pas Bella... enfin pas de moi.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Prenez soin de vous et gros bisous !


End file.
